Ningen no ai, ningyou no ai
by flordesombra
Summary: Alguien trata de matar a Kankurô, y Gaara persuade a Tenten para que le ayude. Mayoritariamente KankurôTenten y ShinoHanabi, pero también ShikaTem, Nejisorpresa!, etc... subliminalmente. ¡Leedlo!
1. Cap 1 : Ningyou to sanagi

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo uno**

_Ningyou to sanagi_

Marionetas y crisálidas 

Dios, como odiaba ese lugar... Respiró entrecortadamente, reposando detrás de una duna, pero una nube de polvo desértico se le metió en la garganta. Se le saltaron las lágrimas al contener la tos. Si emitía un solo sonido en ese momento, sería el fin, la misión acabaría en desastre.

Había seguido a ese tío por medio desierto, esperando que cometiera un error, un solo error. Pero era muy listo. Bastante, teniendo en cuenta que los ninjas del Sonido destinados a ese tipo de misiones de espionaje solían ser carne de cañón...

Tenten se quitó la máscara de madera y respiró con calma el aire caliente que curtía su piel. Se había cubierto con una tela del mismo color de la arena para pasar desapercibida, pero estaba cociéndose. Se desabrochó el primer corchete de la camisa que llevaba bajo las ropas de camuflaje. Sacó una aguja hueca y la clavó suavemente en la arena, buscando agua. Sólo consiguió tragar un par de sorbos de líquido limoso, pero eso era mejor que tener la boca completamente reseca. Se lamió las comisuras de los labios agrietados y siguió andando sigilosamente tras el enemigo.

Había aceptado esa misión porque todavía no había explorado mucho la faceta del espionaje. Lo cierto es que lo estaba llevando bien, aunque Lee se había mostrado muy preocupado.

El ninja del sonido se derrumbó de repente, sorprendiéndola. Corrió hacia él antes de que se escapara. El tipo estaba de color verde. Tenía una aguja clavada en el cuello, todavía goteando veneno. Tenten miró hacia todas partes con cautela. No se veía nada.

De repente escuchó un chasquido junto a su oído derecho. Se giró y ahogó un grito al ver una cabeza. El corazón todavía le latía con fuerza al darse cuenta de que era una marioneta. Sacó cuatro kunai y se los lanzó, pero fueron esquivados y la cabeza mecánica se abalanzó sobre ella, abriendo su boca con un crujido y sacando un largo cuchillo empapado en veneno. La esquivó por poco y empezó a buscar frenéticamente al marionetista.

Su cuerpo fue emergiendo tras una duna. Tenten intentó enfocar, pero el sudor le caía en los ojos. ¿Era posible que fuera él...? Maldita sea, ¿por qué la atacaba de esa manera? Sacó un pergamino pequeño y concentró su chakra para invocar un arma. Frenó el nuevo embate de la marioneta con una espada corta y flexible, de doble hoja.

-¡Kankurô! –gritó, mirándole, pero en ese mismo instante la boca de la marioneta se abrió de nuevo, lanzándole humo venenoso. Tenten sintió el terror trepándole por los huesos al notar el calor abrasador de la ponzoña en el fondo de sus pulmones.

00000

Era de noche cuando despertó. Kankurô la estaba mirando desde el otro lado del fuego. No había cambiado ni una pizca. Seguía llevando ese maquillaje intimidatorio y la capucha negra. De vez en cuando fijaba la vista en las estrellas.

-Te he administrado un veneno con el que permanecerás inmóvil durante veinticuatro horas –le dijo, sin rodeos.

-¿Y por qué me has atacado? ¡Ayudé a salvar a tu maldito Kazekage hace siete años! –dijo ella con la voz rasposa. Kankurô sólo parpadeó.

-En siete años las cosas pueden cambiar. Últimamente hay muchos ninjas traidores que intentan entrar en la Arena. No puedo fiarme de ti hasta que tu Hokage responda por ti.

Tenten resopló. Maldito chiflado... En ese preciso instante fue plenamente consciente de la sequedad de su garganta.

-No tendrás un poco de agua, ¿no? –le preguntó, lamiéndose los labios con su lengua áspera. Él asintió con sequedad y se acercó a ella con una calabaza llena de agua fresca. Le levantó la barbilla y dejó caer el agua en la boca de Tenten. Ella tragó la que pudo, y el resto lo dejó caer por su cuello, disfrutando de la sensación fresca en su piel.

Kankurô conocía bien el desierto, y sabía que, si bien todavía hacía calor, en unos minutos la temperatura comenzaría a bajar. Si ella tenía la ropa mojada seguro que se congelaría. Le quitó la túnica terrosa de un tirón y la usó para secarle el agua que había caído en la piel que dejaba ver su camisa.

Tenten escupió el último trago que había tomado, sobresaltada, dando de lleno en la mejilla de Kankurô. Él se separó de ella bruscamente, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Vale, congélate si quieres –gruñó él, limpiándose con cuidado la cara para no quitarse el maquillaje – Por eso no soporto a los críos...

00000

Tenten se despertó de madrugada. Estaba hecha un ovillo, medio sepultada por la fina arena. Alzó una mano y comprobó que el efecto del veneno de Kankurô había desaparecido y que podía moverse.

Él continuaba durmiendo, con un brazo sobre sus ojos. Tras comprobar que estaba realmente dormido y coger sus cosas, Tenten emprendió la huída. No pensaba quedarse con él sólo porque le hubiera dado la vena suspicaz... Había avanzado unos metros cuando notó algo que tiraba de su muñeca.

Un hilo de chakra la mantenía sujeta a él.

-¿Te estabas haciendo el dormido? –le preguntó. Kankurô comenzó a tirar con fuerza del hilo, arrastrándola.

-Veo que no puedo jugar limpio contigo –dijo, mirándola con frialdad. Sacó el pergamino para invocar a Kuroari, sin dejar de sujetar a Tenten con unos cuantos hilos de chakra. Ahora estaba casi totalmente inmovilizada.

-¿Tanto te divierten tus muñequitos que no puedes evitar convertir a todo el mundo en uno? –le dijo ácidamente. Él sólo manejó a su marioneta con la mano que le quedaba libre. Kuroari se abrió, dejando al descubierto el gran arcón que era su estómago.

-Bueno, ahora más te vale estarte quietecita –le dijo. Tenten le miró, ligeramente asustada. Había oído todo tipo de historias horribles sobre esa marioneta en concreto, y por lo que parecía, Kankurô pretendía meterla dentro.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta las paredes de madera se cerraron frente a ella. Los chasquidos que emitían los cierres ahogaron el gemido de terror que soltó Tenten. Intentó calmarse. Entraba algo de luz por las estrechas aberturas repartidas por la construcción. Sin embargo, el recuerdo del vívido relato de Kiba sobre lo que el marionetista le había hecho a Sakon, el ninja del Sonido, hizo que su respiración se volviera más rápida y pesada.

00000

Pasó como media hora de angustia dentro de Kuroari. Cuando volvió a escuchar la ráfaga de chasquidos y quedó en libertad, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, tratando de ralentizar su acelerado ritmo cardíaco. Él la miraba impasible.

-Levántate, será mejor que vayas ahora a ver a mi hermano. Tranquila, no te hará nada –le dijo, cogiendo su brazo y alzándola de un tirón.

-Seguro que el Kazekage recuerda a sus aliados mejor que tú. Deberías aprender de él y ser más confiado.

Kankuro la miró con una sonrisa amarga.

-Si hiciera eso no podría protegerle como es debido. Pero claro, una niñata como tú no va a entender eso.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicarle, la arrojó dentro del despacho de su hermano. Gaara estaba tras su escritorio.

-Tenten, de la Hoja... –murmuró, mirando unos papeles – Me temo que vas a tener que pasar una buena temporada en la Arena.

00000

-¡Hinata-chaaaan! –canturreó Naruto, entrando en el campo de entrenamiento donde practicaba el equipo de Kurenai. Hinata sonrió con timidez, deteniéndose en mitad de una patada.

-_Ohayou_, Naruto-kun –dijo. Kiba y Shino se miraron. El primero resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Shino sólo se subió las gafas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Esta mañana te has dejado el almuerzo, Hinata-chan –dijo Naruto, tendiéndole la caja de _o-bento_.

-Gracias –dijo ella, besándole en la mejilla. Kiba batió sus pestañas, poniendo cara de mujer encandilada. Shino sonrió bajo su abrigo.

Naruto giró la cara con rapidez, besándola en los labios. Ella fingió sorprenderse. Después de llevar un tiempo saliendo con Naruto estaba acostumbrada a sus arrebatos. Se besaron un rato, hasta que Kiba les despegó con un ruidoso carraspeo.

-Bueno, ya esta bien –dijo, separándolos – Hinata tiene que seguir entrenando, y si te quedas aquí acabaréis detrás de los arbustos.

Ella se ruborizó vivamente, pero Kiba fue implacable. A veces tenía que ponerse serio. Sin embargo, Hinata no iba a rendirse. Cogió de la mano a Naruto y echó a andar al campo de entrenamiento contiguo.

-Naruto-kun me ayudará con mi entrenamiento.

Kiba miró con incredulidad a Shino. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió practicando taijutsu con un enemigo imaginario.

-Vaya con la niña... pues sí que se ha vuelto atrevida... –murmuró Kiba, antes de volverse hacia Akamaru y seguir su entrenamiento.

00000

Los cuervos se agrupaban en las calles al atardecer. Shino caminaba junto a Kiba, camino del Ichiraku a comprar un par de tazones de ramen para cenar.

-Este fin de semana tenemos que limpiar –dijo Kiba – La casa está hecha un asco... Y el jardín también es una selva.

Shino asintió, tan silencioso como siempre.

-Tenemos que devolverle esto a Hinata –dijo, alzando la sudadera que ella se había olvidado... detrás de los setos.

Kiba se rió entre dientes.

-Sí, pero Naruto tendrá que recoger los calzoncillos él mismo. Así ese idiota aprenderá a tener más cuidado. ¿Quieres que lleve yo la comida a casa mientras tú le acercas eso a Hinata?

-Vale. Cómprame un miso-ramen –dijo Shino antes de echar a andar hacia la casa de los Hyuga.

Una criada le hizo pasar dentro, hasta el patio interior. Se escuchaba el típico ruido de los entrenamientos de taijutsu, una mezcla de jadeos, golpes y gritos secos. Se asomó con curiosidad.

-Ataca, Hanabi –Neji entrenaba a su prima con dureza. Ella adoptó una vez más la postura correcta y trató de dar algún golpe a Neji. Él los esquivaba con insultante facilidad, y Shino podía notar el enfado de Hanabi creciendo.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de alguno de los dos. Ambos pararon la lucha y le miraron entre curiosos y hostiles.

-Vengo a devolverle esto a Hinata –dijo, alzando la sudadera.

-Está con Uzumaki Naruto –dijo Hanabi – Dame esto a mí. ¿Quieres tomarte un té? –le preguntó. De pronto Shino se dio cuenta de su aspecto. Estaba empapada en sudor, tenía la ropa descolocada y un par de contusiones, pero aún así estaba... ¿sexy? Se sonrojó al pensarlo.

-Un té estaría bien –dijo Shino, intentando ocultar su rubor bajo el cuello de su abrigo negro. Neji alzó una ceja, suspicaz. Shino llevaba años yendo a esa casa, y nunca había aceptado ni un vaso de agua.

Interesante..., se dijo.

00000

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tengo que quedarme aquí? ¿Es que tampoco te fías de mí? –dijo Tenten, apretando los puños.

Gaara la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Últimamente mi hermano ha sido víctima de numerosos atentados.

-Yo le veo muy saludable... –dijo ella, con desdén.

-El problema es que no sabemos quién les envía –siguió el Kazekage, ignorando el comentario.

-Es tan sencillo como coger a uno de los atacantes y torturarlo hasta que confiese, Gaara-sama –dijo ella, alzando una ceja.

-No hemos tenido esa oportunidad. Mi hermano no es un dechado de misericordia, precisamente, y se encargó de eliminarlos limpiamente. Pero esto está empezando a resultar molesto. Tenemos un montón de tumbas de ninjas enemigos, pero ninguna información.

-Entiendo –dijo ella – Pero esto no va a gustarle a Kankurô...

-Él no sabrá nada. La historia oficial es que yo sospecho de ti, y que él te tiene que vigilar como si fuera tu sombra. Eso te dará una excusa para seguirle en todo momento. Aunque no esperes mucha simpatía.

Ella se permitió una carcajada irónica.

-Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que eres candidata a los Anbu – prosiguió Gaara, consultando unos documentos – Y Maito Gai me ha escrito una nota sobre tu interés en las misiones de espionaje. Creo que esta misión es ideal para ti.

Ella suspiró, vencida. Hizo una reverencia al Kazekage y caminó hacia la puerta, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se le venía encima.

-Sólo tengo un problema –dijo antes de abrir la puerta – No soporto a tu hermano...

No vio la sonrisa sutil de Gaara, pero quizá hubiera sido peor haberla visto.

00000

Shino sorbía el té en silencio. Sabía que Kiba debía estar esperando en casa, probablemente cabreado, pero no quería irse todavía.

"-Me estoy portando como un estúpido..." –se dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Hanabi le había dejado un momento sólo con Neji, y había hablado con él de las últimas misiones. Pero ella había vuelto recién duchada, y las palabras de Neji se las llevaba el viento.

-Shino, ¿me estás escuchando? –dijo Neji. Él se sobresaltó y le miró, asintiendo. Intentó no observar a Hanabi, pero aún así su aroma le seguía perturbando.

"-Deben ser las feromonas. Los machos nos sentimos irremediablemente atraídos hacia las hembras por su aroma..." –pensó. Ella se acercó más para escuchar mejor a su primo, rozando con su cabello el hombro de Shino. A pesar del grueso abrigo, notó el roce hasta los huesos.

-Tengo que irme –dijo, quizá demasiado deprisa – Kiba estará esperando.

-¿Por qué no ha venido Kiba? –preguntó Hanabi.

Shino frunció el ceño al escuchar su tono de decepción. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se largó.

-Que chico tan raro es Aburame Shino, ¿_ne_? –dijo Hanabi.

-Tú lo has dicho... –contestó Neji, con una sonrisa extraña en la cara.

00000

Shikamaru llegó a la Arena al anochecer. Estaba deseando darse un baño y quitarse su uniforme sudado, pero todavía quedaban cosas que hacer antes de poder llegar a la torre del Kazekage. Había llegado hasta allí protegiendo un pergamino antiguo, y ahora tenía que cobrar sus honorarios.

Una hora después llegó a la torre. Le pesaba hasta el chaleco, pero tenía motivos para estar contento. Pasó al interior de la estancia, subió unos tramos de escaleras y llamó a la puerta que tan bien conocía.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –dijo Temari, pero sustituyó la cara de hastío por otra de felicidad, recibiendo a Shikamaru con los brazos abiertos. Él se dejó caer en su abrazo, agotado.

-Estoy muerto... –dijo, murmurando contra su cuello. Ella acarició los mechones de pelo que se escapaban de la coleta a la altura de la nuca, intentando consolarle de alguna manera – Además, necesito un baño.

-Que casualidad –dijo Temari – Yo también.

Él la miró de arriba abajo. Estaba tan limpia que resplandecía, pero él no iba a discutírselo. Además, necesitaba a alguien que le frotase la espalda...

-Dame un segundo –le dijo – Tengo que coger ropa limpia.

Temari le observó mientras él colocaba la ropa en su lado de la cómoda, como hacía siempre.

-¿Sabes que Tenten está aquí? –le dijo. Él la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –ella se encogió de hombros.

-La versión oficial es que no nos fiamos de ella. Pero eso no se lo cree nadie, salvo Kankurô, que es un cabeza hueca. Luego hablamos con Gaara, y que nos ponga al día.

Shikamaru asintió, cogiéndola de la cintura. Ella le besó en la mejilla y fueron hasta el baño. Se cruzaron con Kankurô en mitad del pasillo.

-Nara... –musitó.

-Hola, Kankurô –dijo él, ignorando el escalofrío que había trepado por su espalda. El otro siguió andando, sin contestarle.

-Deberías relajarte un poco –le dijo Temari, sonriendo socarrona – No va a morderte.

-A morderme no, pero con respecto a envenenarme, no estoy tan seguro...

Ella soltó una carcajada y le metió en el baño de un empujón.

00000

Kankurô no salió del despacho de su hermano de muy buen humor. Gaara hacía tiempo que no le sacaba de sus casillas, no era como Temari. Ella siempre estaba lista para pelear con él, pero Gaara... No, bastante tenía con sus funciones de kazekage.

Sin embargo, la conversación que habían tenido no había sido muy civilizada.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tengo que vigilarla! Ya hice bastante capturándola como para tener que hacer de canguro...

-Pero no podemos fiarnos de ella, y lo sabes. Y ya que tú eres el líder de mi escuadrón de defensa, ¿quién mejor que tú para vigilarla? –respondió Gaara.

-Si no te fías de ella, métela en una mazmorra, en una jaula o encadénala a la pared, pero no me cargues el muerto –refunfuñó el mayor.

-Tampoco puedo hacer eso. La cuestión es que no estoy seguro al cien por cien de que ella sea una enemiga. Tengo que esperar a que su hokage me informe, y mientras no puedo dejarla sola, pero tampoco estaría bien tratarla como una prisionera. ¿Qué dirían en la Hoja si supieran que trato así a sus habitantes?

Kankurô sabía que tenía razón. Pero seguía sin gustarle.

-Como tu hermano, te pido que no me obligues a hacerlo –dijo, como último recurso. Gaara le dirigió una mirada helada desde su asiento.

-Como tu hermano, insisto en que lo hagas.

Así que salió del despacho con un humor de perros. Tenten estaba esperando al final del pasillo, lista para la inminente tormenta.

-A partir de ahora seré tu sombra, niña –comenzó a decir él, acercándose mucho a su cara – Te seguiré a todas partes, comeré contigo, dormiré contigo, entrenaré contigo...

-¿También irás al retrete conmigo? –preguntó ella, alzando la ceja. Él enrojeció de ira. La agarró por los hombros, intentando intimidarla. Tenten sólo miró como los dedos semi cubiertos de Kankurô se hundían en sus brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer un chiste de esto, o me cabrearé. Sígueme, por tu culpa me han trasladado a un cuarto en el tercer piso. Hará un calor de mil demonios por el día, y por la noche tanto frío que se te abrirá la espalda como un loto.

Dicho esto la soltó y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras. Tenten se frotó los brazos doloridos y le siguió, empezando a lamentar haber aceptado la misión.

00000

Kiba abrió un ojo cuando notó un olor diferente en la atmósfera. Había pensado en echarse una siesta sobre el costado de Akamaru, pero ese olor le había intrigado. Era familiar pero... Dejó a Akamaru en el jardín y se metió en casa.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo. Estaba en la puerta de entrada. Abrió con brusquedad.

-Kiba, necesito quedarme aquí un tiempo.

Hanabi entró sin más preámbulos. Dejó una maleta y una mochila en el recibidor y se sentó en el suelo para quitarse las sandalias. Kiba seguía con la boca abierta. Conocía a Hanabi desde hacía bastante tiempo, y se llevaba muy bien con ella, pero ¿sería prudente dejarla vivir en casa? Por él estaba bien, pero quizá Shino tenía algo que decir al respecto.

-Bueno, Hanabi, eso tenemos que hablarlo entre los tres... –empezó a decir Kiba.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar, Kiba? –dijo Shino, tras ellos. Acababa de salir del invernadero de la azotea, y estaba cubierto de gotas de agua.

-Creo que eso nos lo tiene que contar ella. Sentémonos un rato –dijo Kiba, revolviéndose el pelo.

Unos segundos después, con un vaso de té entre las manos, Hanabi empezó a hablar. No parecía estar nerviosa o enfadada.

-Hoy mi padre ha empezado a hablarme, una vez más, de los deberes que tendré que asumir como segunda heredera de los Hyuga.

-¿Segunda? –preguntó Kiba.

-El primero es Neji –aclaró ella – Mientras mi padre hablaba, me di cuenta de que todo lo que me estaba diciendo carecía de significado para mí. Creo que ya no me importa la familia.

Se estableció un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Cada uno rumiaba sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente, Kiba habló.

-¡Muy bien, Hanabi, con dos cojones! –dijo, dando un golpe a la mesa – Tu hermana estuvo un montón de tiempo acomplejada por esas mierdas de la familia, y en cuanto se olvidó de ellas, asunto arreglado.

-Lo de Hinata es distinto –dijo Shino – Una cosa es que dejase de importarle ser o no ser la heredera, y otra dar la espalda a la familia como pretende hacer Hanabi.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué demonios pintaba Aburame Shino en esa conversación? En realidad, ¿qué pintaba en ese piso? Hanabi se había sentido muy desilusionada al enterarse de que no iba a vivir sola con Kiba. Llevaba mucho tiempo interesada en él, y ahora llegaba ese tío y le estropeaba el momento romántico.

-De todas maneras, ¿puedo quedarme? –preguntó a Kiba, ignorando completamente a Shino. Éste no pudo hacer menos que percatarse. Una mezcla de ira, decepción y celos se arremolinó en su estómago.

-Supongo que sí... Yo no tengo ningún problema, con que puedas pagar el alquiler... –dijo Kiba, rascándose la cabeza - ¡Akamaru! ¿Estás de acuerdo tú también?

Se escuchó un ladrido enérgico desde el jardín. Hanabi miró a Shino, recelosa.

-Bien, sólo faltas tú por contestar – le dijo, desafiante. Él frunció el ceño un segundo, pero luego encogió los hombros y subió al invernadero.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. Tengo la historia prácticamente escrita, así que los capítulos irán rápido. Mandadme muchos reviews! V V


	2. Cap 2 : Hohoemi o kakusu

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo 2**

_Hohoemi o kakusu_

_Esconder sonrisas_

Había pasado una semana, y Tenten ya había sentido impulsos de estrangular a Kankurô al menos doce veces. Era extremadamente irritante en todo, desde que se levantaba por la mañana hasta que se acostaba por la noche. Incluso cuando dormía era molesto, porque se pasaba toda la noche despertándose para vigilarla. Y así no dormía en condiciones ninguno de los dos.

Los únicos momentos en los que se relajaba eran aquellos en los que podía disfrutar de la conversación de Gaara o de la de Temari. Shikamaru también hacía lo que podía por mejorar su estancia. Sin embargo, no podía entretener constantemente al kazekage, y los otros dos estaban muy ocupados entre ellos la mayor parte del tiempo.

De todas maneras, había podido darle esquinazo a su vigilante, y se había refugiado en la azotea. El viento era más fresco allí arriba... Notaba cómo la brisa se llevaba todas sus preocupaciones. Estaba tan cansada y relajada que se quedó dormida, con el viento cantándole en los oídos.

-¡¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESCAPARTE!

Tenten estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco al oír el grito de Kankuro horas después. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos como platos. Él parecía muy satisfecho de si mismo. Ella tuvo ganas de estrangularle por decimotercera vez.

-No me he escapado –balbuceó, aún somnolienta – Sólo necesitaba un poco de relax...

-Si vuelves a hacerlo te ato a mi cintura – dijo él, frunciendo el ceño. Ella estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero se limitó a suspirar y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

00000

Temari estaba terriblemente aburrida. Shikamaru se había ido hacía media hora, dejándola sola.

"_-¿Adónde vas? – dijo ella._

_-Tengo una misión, te lo dije anoche. _

_La verdad era que se lo había dicho cuando estaba dormida, para evitar ataques de ira. _

_-Pero... –murmuró, acercándose a él y desabrochándole otra vez el chaleco que acababa de ponerse - ...podías quedarte un rato más. _

_Shikamaru le apartó las manos con una sonrisa. _

_-Si me "quedo" no podré dar un paso después. Un día me vas a matar. _

_-Es algo de lo que me siento orgullosa... –contestó ella, dejándole ir por fin. _

_Se estableció un silencio calmo entre los dos. Shikamaru se levantó y se echó la mochila al hombro. _

_-Volveré pronto, no es una misión problemática –le dijo, cogiéndola de la mano._

_-Ya lo sé, será mejor que te vayas o llegarás tarde. _

Cuando él atravesó la puerta, sintió una pequeña sensación de tristeza en su vientre, pero no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada."

Y ahora estaba en el salón, mirando al techo y sin un buen plan para pasar la tarde. Escuchó la voz grave de su hermano mayor resonando en el pasillo.

-¡Esto no es fácil para mí, niña! –dijo él.

-¡Para mí tampoco! Podrías dejar de estar tan tenso, no voy a matarte cuando me des la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo Temari, algo más entretenida.

-Se ha intentado escapar –dijo él. Tenten le miró indignada.

-¡Sólo he salido a la azotea unos minutos, Temari-san! –explicó.

-No han sido unos minutos, han sido horas –dijo Kankurô – Estaba dormida cuando me la encontré, si se le hubiera echado la noche encima se habría congelado...

-Como si eso te preocupase... –murmuró Tenten. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho de Gaara. Todos se quedaron congelados en el sitio.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo. Kankurô dirigió una mirada furiosa a Tenten – Ven a mi despacho, Kankurô, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Las chicas se quedaron solas en el pasillo.

-Mira, yo sé lo que necesitas –dijo Temari – Tienes que pasar un rato con una chica, ir al mercado, comprar algo de ropa, un poco de diversión femenina. Y, sobre todo, tienes que separarte del inútil de mi hermano durante unas horas, o si no acabaréis matándoos el uno al otro.

Tenten asintió y se dejó llevar al exterior. La aldea de la Arena tenía bastante vida por la noche, había gente por todas partes. Los puestos de comida despedían apetitosos aromas que hicieron que a Tenten le temblaran las rodillas.

Temari sonrió al escuchar el rugido de su estómago. La verdad era que Tenten parecía bastante famélica, por no hablar del estado de su ropa.

-Creo que primero tendríamos que arreglarnos un poco, ¿_ne_? –le dijo, llevándosela dentro de nuevo. La otra sólo asintió a regañadientes, viendo como la suculenta comida se alejaba de sus manos...

00000

-¿Seguro que no estoy ridícula, Temari-san?

Tenten se observaba en el espejo, su cara cubierta por un espeso rubor. Temari le había prestado un sari rojo oscuro y la había maquillado al estilo de las mujeres de la Arena.

-Estás muy bien –le dijo – Vámonos ya o se acabará la comida.

Eso puso fin a la indecisión de Tenten. En el mismo instante en que cerraron la puerta, Kankurô salió del despacho de Gaara. Estaba cansado después de estar hablando con su hermano sobre estrategias y temas de Estado. Bajó las escaleras, buscando a su prisionera.

Descubrió, consternado, que no estaba. Entró sin llamar en la habitación de Temari, esperando encontrarla allí. La cama estaba a rebosar de ropa, el tocador de su hermana lleno de restos de maquillaje y todavía quedaba agua en el suelo del baño.

-Voy a matarlas a las dos. ¿A quién se le ocurre llevarse de juerga a una prisionera?

Subió a toda velocidad hasta el despacho de Gaara. Abrió la puerta de una patada para aliviar un poco su frustración. Su hermano no se inmutó.

-Te noto... algo inquieto –dijo, alzando una ceja.

-¡Esa idiota se la ha llevado! –bramó Kankurô.

-¿Qué idiota? –preguntó Gaara, sin despegar la vista de sus documentos.

-¡Temari!

-¿Y qué pasa con Temari? –preguntó, cogiendo con parsimonia otra hoja.

-¡¡Se la ha llevado! –dijo Kankurô, al borde de la exasperación.

-¿A quién?

-¡A la chica!

-¿¡Qué chica? –preguntó Gaara, dejando por fin los papeles y mirando a su hermano con preocupación.

-Nuestra-hermana-se-ha-llevado-a-Tenten –dijo Kankurô, masticando cada palabra. Gaara le miró impasible.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? –dijo – Tú eres su guardián, ve tras ella y vigílala.

-Eso no es ser un guardián, es ser su criado. ¿Quieres que la abanique también? ¿Que le lleve una bebida fría? –dijo Kankurô ácidamente.

-Ya he tenido bastante –dijo Gaara, levantándose – Ve ahora mismo a buscarla y no vuelvas a mi despacho salvo para decirme algo REALMENTE importante, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Lo he dejado bien claro, hermano?

Kankurô respondió con un portazo.

00000

"-Maldita niñata, se va a enterar..." –Kankurô entró en su cuarto y se miró al espejo, apoyando las manos en la cómoda. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que le reconocieran. Así podía pillar a esa niña si intentaba hacer algo aprovechándose de la estupidez de su hermana.

Cogió un pañuelo y empezó a restregarse el maquillaje. "-Mierda, esto no sale..." –se dijo – "¿Dónde está esa crema que usa Temari para lavarse la cara?".

Se sintió un poco avergonzado, usando cosas de chica, pero la crema funcionaba bien. Tenía cáscara de almendra y le arañaba la cara, pero su rostro quedó limpio. Se quitó su traje de trabajo y buscó una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Al salir a la calle así, se sintió desnudo.

Al menos nadie parecía reconocerle. Sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho.

Tras deambular un poco por el mercado, las descubrió. Estaban al lado de un puesto de dulces de sésamo y miel, los favoritos de Temari.

Se acercó un poco, lo suficiente para vigilar bien a Tenten. Ella estaba hablando con Temari, riéndose de vez en cuando y tomando pastelillos con un vino dulce y espeso típico de la Arena. Tenía el largo cabello castaño suelto, los ojos pintados con khol y los labios del mismo color que su ropa gracias al vino.

Kankurô se sorprendió a si mismo ruborizándose. Miró hacia el suelo, notando una sensación de mareo y mariposas en el estómago. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en Tenten y la sensación se multiplicó por mil.

"-Maldita sea..." –pensó – "¿Cómo ha podido pasarme esto?"

Decidió poner tierra de por medio y regresar a casa. De repente se sentía vulnerable ante ella. El corazón casi se le salió del cuerpo cuando Tenten fijó sus ojos castaños en él. Afortunadamente, no le reconoció.

-Temari, ¿quién es ese chico? –preguntó Tenten.

-¿Quién? -dijo la otra. Ella fue a señalárselo, pero él ya se había ido.

00000

Hanabi no podía dormir. Un amago de celos y de preocupación la roían por dentro. Kiba había salido con una chica de la aldea y todavía no había regresado. ¿Qué podían estar haciendo? La evidencia se abrió paso y la hizo ruborizarse intensamente.

Apartó las mantas con rabia y se levantó. Iría a tomar un vaso de leche o a comer algo para mantenerse despierta. Quería dirigirle una buena mirada de desaprobación a Kiba en cuando atravesara la puerta.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Alguno de los otros dos debía haberse olvidado de apagarla.

-No va a venir.

La profunda voz de Shino hizo que derramara medio cartón de leche sobre la mesa. Se apresuró a limpiarlo, cada vez más enfadada.

-¿Quién? –preguntó ella, haciéndose la tonta.

-Kiba –dijo él – Si ha quedado con una chica, no creo que vuelva hasta bien entrada la mañana.

-Ni que le estuviera esperando... –dijo ella, apretando el vaso de cristal. Finalmente este cedió, y el suelo de la cocina quedó lleno de trozos de vidrio.

-Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te cabrea tanto? –dijo él – Quieta – le ordenó, al ver que se disponía a recoger el cristal con las manos.

Shino extendió los brazos. Unos cuantos insectos comenzaron a limpiar la cocina. Hanabi se puso de cuclillas, mirando con interés.

-Vaya... sirven para todo, ¿no? –dijo. Shino ocultó una sonrisa bajo su abrigo negro - ¿También los usas en tareas de espionaje?

-No voy a dejártelos para que vigilen a Kiba –atajó él, cambiando su sonrisa por un profundo ceño.

-¡Sólo quiero uno! –dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y encarándolo. Al ver que la mirada desafiante no funcionaba, Hanabi cambió de táctica e hizo un puchero.

Shino notó una gota de sudor deslizarse por su columna. Eso no era justo...

Se giró a toda velocidad, antes de cometer el error de caer en su trampa.

00000

Tenten entró de puntillas a la habitación que compartía con Kankurô. Se había cambiado de ropa y desmaquillado en la habitación de Temari, para que el otro no sospechara.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Casi se desmayó del susto. Miró a Kankurô, pero él ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para mirarla. Se puso el pijama a toda velocidad, por si a él le daba por girarse de repente.

El sonido de la ropa cayendo al suelo le provocó un escalofrío. Había escuchado a Tenten cambiarse un montón de veces, y de repente ahora le perturbaba. Desde luego, los seres humanos no respondían a la lógica.

-He...he estado... entrenando –mintió ella. Se tumbó en el futón y le dio la espalda, deseando que él se lo creyera.

"-Venga, finge que te lo crees, déjalo estar –se dijo él – Lo último que necesitas es una conversación con ella. Si ella dice que ha estado entrenando, pues nada, ha estado entrenando. Lo mejor es hacer como si estas últimas horas no hubieran existido".

Eso fue lo que se dijo, pero no pudo llevarlo a la práctica. Tenten notó una mano agarrándola del hombro y obligándola a mirar hacia el techo. Kankurô la miraba con seriedad, ligeramente inclinado sobre ella.

-Mientes –le dijo. Tenten tragó saliva, repentinamente nerviosa. En medio de la penumbra pudo ver que él no se había maquillado. Nunca se había fijado en si él se limpiaba la cara antes de dormir. De todas maneras, no podía verle bien.

-No... no tienes pruebas –le dijo, agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo.

Kankurô la miró, bebiendo de su rostro. Acercó la mano a su mejilla.

-Tienes la piel más suave por la crema desmaquillante de mi hermana. Y todavía puedo ver restos de khol en tus párpados –dijo, pasando con suavidad la yema de los dedos por sus largas pestañas – Tienes intacta la henna de tus manos, y creo que también tienes en los labios.

-No. No me he echado henna en la cara –dijo ella, sin saber muy bien por qué le explicaba nada. Él se ruborizó un poco al tocarle los labios.

-Que raro... Hubiera jurado que sí – tomó un mechón de cabello castaño entre sus largos dedos y enterró la nariz en ellos, oliendo con cuidado – Tienes el aroma del incienso y el humo impregnado en el pelo. Seguro que entrasteis a ese puesto de joyería que le gusta tanto a mi hermana. El dueño quema sándalo continuamente...

Ella asintió, notando cómo su cara ardía. Kankurô se acercó un poco más, viendo como avanzaba centímetro a centímetro hacia la equivocación más grande que jamás había cometido.

La besó despacio, aprovechándose de su boca entreabierta. Tenten se sintió electrizada, como antes de una tormenta. Su primer impulso fue apartarle, pero al final decidió limitarse a acariciar su pelo alborotado y suave y a murmurar contra sus labios.

"-Estoy perdido" –pensó él. Al cerrar los ojos notaba la presencia de Tenten superándole, envolviéndole, y eso le asustaba. Pero cuando los abría sólo veía borroso, así que decidió mantenerlos fuertemente cerrados, aferrándose a su contacto.

Consiguió poner fin al beso y controlar su respiración, fingiendo indiferencia. Ella respiraba agitada, acariciando su rostro con su aliento.

-También sabes a especias, a vino dulce y a miel –dijo él con voz ronca – No hay duda de que has estado en el mercado con Temari. Esa era la última de mis pruebas.

Dicho eso, regresó a su futón. Tenten apoyó una mano en su frente, intentando recobrar la calma. Ambos se quedaron dormidos escuchando el galope febril de su corazón.

00000

Hanabi se despertó al escuchar la puerta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el recibidor. Kiba parecía muy contento.

-Hola, Hanabi-_shi_ –dijo, acariciándole la coronilla, como si fuera un perrito. A pesar de las palabras amables, la furia de Hanabi no se desvanecía.

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó. Kiba perdió un poco su sonrisa lobuna y se sonrojó.

-Esas cosas no deberían interesarle a alguien tan joven –murmuró, cogiendo una botella de agua de la nevera.

-No soy tan joven, tengo diecisiete años –respondió ella. Él sólo resopló y se quitó la cazadora de cuero. La garganta de Hanabi se secó perceptiblemente cuando él empezó a beber y el agua se le escurrió por las comisuras de los labios, trazando caminos húmedos y brillantes sobre la piel de su pecho y la camiseta de red.

Shino entró en la cocina en ese momento y captó la mirada hambrienta de Hanabi. Por un momento tuvo ganas de acuchillar a Kiba, de ahogarle, de acribillarle con los doce shuriken y los diez kunai que llevaba en sus bolsillos, pero respiró hondo y ahuyentó los instintos asesinos.

-Kiba, llegas pronto –dijo, sentándose y tomando un poco de té – Normalmente te invitan a comer después.

Hanabi se sonrojó, a pesar de que Shino no había usado ningún tono en particular. De todas maneras, el "después" sólo podía interpretarse de una manera.

-Es que han llegado sus padres de repente. Por suerte Akamaru andaba cerca, si no me habría roto las costillas contra el pavimento al saltar por la ventana.

-Será mejor que vaya a entrenar –dijo Hanabi, indignada. Esos dos estaban portándose como si no estuviera delante.

Kiba y Shino se quedaron un rato en silencio. Cuando se aseguraron de que la otra estaba entrenando de verdad, se tranquilizaron.

-Shino, tío, gracias por intervenir, el tema se estaba poniendo un poco peliagudo... –dijo Kiba, rascándose la nuca. Shino sólo se subió las gafas.

-Tal vez si no la animaras... –dijo, mirando hacia otro lado.

Kiba alzó las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Shino se estaba cabreando? ¿Con él?

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo, tanteando el terreno con pies de plomo.

-Bueno, es evidente. Ella está en pleno... despertar hormonal, y llegas tú, con tu cazadora de cuero y el torso al descubierto...

Kiba apoyó las manos en la mesa y raspó la madera con las uñas.

-O sea, que es culpa mía que ella ande a mi alrededor revoloteando, ¿no? Es todo culpa de mi sex-appeal.

-En cierta medida. Además, si la hubieras dejado claro desde el principio que no estabas interesado en ella...

-¡No puedo rechazarla así como así! Se quedaría destrozada. Y nadie ha dicho que no pueda estar interesado en ella.

Shino sintió la última frase atravesarle de lado a lado. Miró a Kiba, deseando arrancarle los dientes a golpes.

-Entiendo –dijo – Pues si piensas hacer algo con ella, hazlo ya, no la tengas pendiente de un hilo.

-A lo mejor me lanzo –dijo Kiba, desafiante, cruzando los brazos y echando la silla hacia atrás. Shino se levantó y le dio la espalda, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos.

-Bien –dijo, tan sólo.

Estuvieron un rato así, Kiba balanceando la silla adelante y atrás y Shino conteniéndose, de pie, fingiéndose indiferente.

-_Baka_ –dijo Kiba – No finjas que no te importa, seguro que estás pensando en descuartizarme si la toco.

-Eso no es... –empezó a decir Shino.

-_Urusei_ –le cortó Kiba – Puedo oler tu ira ahora mismo, y cuando ella está cerca se te dispara la testosterona. Hazte el duro si quieres, pero nunca te ha servido conmigo.

Shino dejó que su furia se evaporase y sonrió con tristeza. Se giró y encogió los hombros.

-Lo siento –dijo.

-No pasa nada. Pero que sea la última vez que me ves como el malo de la película, ¿vale? Y haz que esa cabeza-hueca se olvide de mí. Será difícil, después de todo, soy tan encantador que dejo huellas indelebles en las mujeres.

-Aún no he decidido qué hacer –dijo Shino – Las perspectivas son desalentadoras. Ella sólo te ve a ti.

-A lo mejor si la besas cierra los ojos –conestó Kiba con una sonrisa pícara que hizo brillar sus colmillos – A mí suele funcionarme...

00000

Tenten se levantó temprano y con dolor de cabeza. Miró a Kankurô, que seguía dormido en su lado de la habitación, y tuvo ganas de tocarse los labios, como si eso le ayudara a recordar mejor lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Se acercó a él y lo miró dormir. Entraba luz suficiente y pudo ver claramente sus rasgos. Su cara le sonaba de algo. Claro, el chico junto al puesto de dulces...

-Serás tramposo... –susurró. Él sabía desde el principio que había estado en el mercado, la había visto con sus propios ojos. No había sido necesario todo ese rollo de las "pruebas". De todas formas había sido agradable.

Regresó a su lado y comenzó a vestirse. Le habían proporcionado un poco de ropa gracias a la intervención de Temari, así que ya podía tirar su vieja camisa. Kankurô se levantó y empezó a vestirse él también, sin decirle ni los buenos días. Tenten echó una mirada furtiva, pero él era muy rápido vistiéndose.

Se apoyó en el armario, esperando que él se maquillara. Kankurô no se sentía muy cómodo poniéndose sus pinturas de guerra delante de ella, pero trató de controlar el sonrojo. Tenten se había quedado mirando al vacío, sus labios esbozando una sonrisa tranquila.

-Venga, vámonos. ¿Qué demonios haces ahí parada, sonriendo como una tonta? –le espetó. Ella cambió su expresión inmediatamente y echó a andar a grandes zancadas delante de él. Tras ella, Kankurô sonreía suavemente.

¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí, dentro de poco tendréis el siguiente capítulo.

() La partícula "_shi_" significa "colega", "camarada"

() _Baka_ "imbécil"

() _Urusei_ "ruidoso", también "cállate"


	3. Cap 3 : Chou no odori

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

Capítulo tres 

_Chô no Odori_

La danza de las mariposas 

Shino miraba sus manos debajo del agua. Parecían todavía más blancas y fantasmales. Caían gotas del grifo de vez en cuando, y su eco parecía ensordecerle entre las paredes de baldosas húmedas. El agua estaba sólo tibia. A sus insectos no les iba bien el agua muy caliente.

-Ah... –suspiró. La charla con Kiba le había sentado bien. El problema era que no sabía cómo atacar. Tal vez Shikamaru tuviera alguna estrategia para ese tipo de situaciones.

Dieron dos golpes en la puerta. Salió de la bañera y se cubrió con una toalla, por si acaso tenía que salir.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? –dijo Hanabi al otro lado de la puerta – Kiba ha vuelto a salir y necesito ayuda.

Shino se quedó callado. De repente le intimidaba que hablaran con él estando medio desnudo.

-Dame un segundo –dijo. Empezó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo.

Hanabi golpeaba la pared con las yemas de los dedos, esperándole. La puerta se abrió y dejó salir un poco de vapor.

-¿Ya? –dijo ella. Olvidó por un instante lo que quería decir por la sorpresa de verle sin su enorme abrigo. Llevaba sus pantalones negros y una camiseta negra corriente.

"-Creo que es la primera vez que le veo el cuello... y la barbilla...Y no lo había notado antes, pero tiene los brazos y los hombros realmente definidos, como si hiciera taijutsu a menudo..." –se dijo ella, pero frenó en seco esos pensamientos. Se suponía que le gustaba Kiba, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué hacía fijándose en Aburame Shino?

-¿Para qué necesitabas mi ayuda? –preguntó él, tocándose el cuello. Se sentía demasiado descubierto.

-Hay que comprar, casi no hay comida. Y ni Kiba ni Akamaru están, así que te vienes conmigo –dijo ella – He hecho una lista.

-Bien. Vámonos –dijo él – Cogeré mi abrigo.

-Hace mucho calor –dijo ella – Te va a dar algo.

-Lo necesito –contestó él – Necesito crear un microclima para mis insectos.

Se sintió incómodo tras decir la última frase. Normalmente la gente reaccionaba con aprensión cuando se refería a los insectos devoradores de chakra que vivían bajo su piel.

-Entiendo –dijo ella, tan sólo. Shino parpadeó detrás de los oscuros cristales de sus gafas – Bien, pues cógelo. Pero deprisa, las tiendas van a cerrar dentro de poco, y necesitamos comprar de todo.

El mercado estaba ya muy vacío. Algunos tenderos recogían el género sobrante del día y se preparaban para regresar a sus casas. Se apresuraron para comprar al menos arroz y verduras para la cena.

-Maldita sea... –musitó Hanabi al ver otra carnicería cerrada – Si no hubiera esperado tanto a Kiba hubiera podido comprar pollo.

-¿Por qué has esperado tanto? –preguntó Shino, aún sabiendo que la respuesta le escocería. Ella se ruborizó un poco.

"-Sería estupendo que se sonrojara así por mí" –pensó él.

-Bueno... le he esperado porque... Akamaru viene muy bien para cargar la compra, es más cómodo para cosas pesadas como el arroz y eso, pero... ¡ah, esa es Sakura!

Shino meneó la cabeza. Que excusa más patética para evadir el tema...

Sakura estaba en una cafetería y, para sorpresa de todos, su acompañante era Rock Lee. Estaban en una actitud muy tierna, con las caras muy juntas y la mano de él sobre la de ella, pero Sakura encendió todas las alarmas cuando vio a Hanabi y se separó de él.

-_Konban wa _–dijo, nerviosa. Lee les miró sonriente, pero parecía menos contento que hacía un momento.

-Discúlpame, Sakura-san, creo que tengo que irme –dijo, con un tono algo áspero, aunque sin perder la compostura.

Ella le miró alarmada, y cuando desapareció doblando una esquina, su mirada se entristeció un poco. Miró a Shino y Hanabi, incómoda.

-No... no os creeríais que esto era, no sé, algo como una cita, ¿no? Porque no lo era, sólo hemos venido a... hablar de estrategia y...

-Vaya, Sakura, siento haber interrumpido –dijo Hanabi.

-¡Pero si no has interrumpido nada! –exclamó Sakura, quizá demasiado alegremente – De todas maneras, me tengo que ir, Lee-san se ha olvidado algo en mi bolso. ¡_Mata ne_! –dijo, yéndose a toda velocidad.

Shino alzó una ceja. Vaya, quizá era a Lee a quien debía pedirle consejo, si había conseguido que una tía tan dura como Sakura corriera detrás de él.

Ya era de noche cuando emprendieron el regreso a casa. Shino iba un poco detrás de ella, cargando con un saco de arroz y la bolsa de la carne.

-La verdad es que ahora no me apetece preparar la cena... –dijo ella, mirando las estrellas – Pero Kiba llegará hambriento.

-No le va a pasar nada si se prepara él la comida –contestó él con algo de acidez – Te preocupas demasiado por él.

Ella se giró como si la hubieran pinchado el trasero. Le miró con desprecio infinito antes de hablarle.

-Se supone que eres su mejor amigo, deberías entender mi preocupación.

-Soy su amigo, no su novia, que es, obviamente, lo que tú pretendes ser –dijo él, alzando la voz. Ella se ruborizó intensamente por un segundo, pero luego se acercó a Shino, retándole.

-Aunque tuvieras razón, que no la tienes –mintió -, eso no sería nada de lo que avergonzarme, ¿vale? No tiene nada de malo sentirse atraída por Inuzuka Kiba, ¿o piensas lo contrario?

-No es nada malo –dijo él, recomponiendo su fachada exterior – Pero es estúpido – añadió, entrando a la casa antes que ella y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Hanabi miró fijamente la entrada, como si él siguiera allí. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué había sido esa faceta nueva que Shino le había mostrado? Todavía estaba jadeando por la discusión...

Lanzó un gruñido de rabia para sí misma y entró en casa.

00000

Shino se había refugiado en su invernadero. Respiró profundamente el aire húmedo y tibio y dejó que los diferentes zumbidos y susurros de los insectos le relajaran. No podía seguir descontrolándose así o acabaría con las ínfimas oportunidades que tenía de que Hanabi se fijara en él.

Pero había estado bien soltarse un poco, pensó. Y ella estaba increíble cuando se enfadaba, sacaba el genio de los Hyuga y lo aprovechaba al máximo. Descubrió que estaba sonriendo. Se preparó mentalmente para pedir disculpas y salió de su refugio. Ella estaba en la cocina, removiendo algo en una sartén, pero se le estaba quemando, a juzgar por el olor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó él, tanteando el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba Hanabi. Ella le miró por encima del hombro y frunció el ceño.

-Me las apaño perfectamente –respondió, con una seriedad de ultratumba.

Él suspiró y se sentó, observándola. Se había puesto el delantal azul de perritos de Kiba, pero no le había dado tiempo a atárselo. Bastante tenía con tratar de despegar el pollo quemado de la sartén mientras la sopa de miso se salía de la olla. Shino se quitó el abrigo y se arremangó, dispuesto a sacarla del apuro. Le quitó la sartén de las manos y raspó la carne quemada, tirándola a la basura inmediatamente.

-No es bueno comer alimentos carbonizados –explicó, al ver que ella le miraba con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Ignoró su mirada y bajó el fuego a la sopa para que dejara de borbotear y salpicar.

Hanabi tuvo que reconocer ante sí misma que él se manejaba muy bien en la cocina. Lo cierto era que, viviendo los dos chicos solos en esa casa, tenían que saber cocinar. Se había creído muy lista nombrándose la dueña de los fogones, y ahora le tocaba avergonzarse.

-Pásame la sal y esa carne que tienes troceada –dijo él. Ella le obedeció sin darse cuenta, como una autómata. Shino revolvió el pollo en la sartén con movimientos precisos y regulares – Si no te importa, ¿puedes coger el bote de salsa de soja y preparar un poco de teriyaki?

Ella asintió, pero se sintió terriblemente torpe cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo. Shino se dio cuenta y estiró el brazo para coger la salsa de soja. En el proceso, su cara y la de Hanabi se rozaron.

Ella se apartó un poco, dejándole paso. Shino hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero se le había erizado el vello de todo el cuerpo.

-Tienes que mezclar la salsa con este líquido –dijo, señalándole otra botella – y te saldrá una salsa teriyaki.

Dicho esto, sacó los últimos trozos de carne de la sartén y los dejó en una fuente. Miró alrededor para ver si quedaba algo por hacer, pero ya estaba todo.

-En cuanto termine con esto podremos cenar –dijo ella. El enfado se le había pasado un poco. No podía ser descortés con Shino después de que él la hubiera salvado.

Él la observó desde una silla, asintiendo. Todavía tenía el delantal desatado. Se levantó y se puso a su espalda, cogiendo los dos lazos azules y atándolos.

Hanabi se ruborizó intensamente. La sensación de la tela apretándose había sido como si el mismo Shino la hubiera cogido de la cintura.

-Voy a poner la mesa –su voz profunda acarició su oído derecho, estremeciéndola. ¿Todo eso lo había conseguido Aburame Shino? No se hubiera sorprendido si el causante hubiese sido Kiba. Quizá habría sido incluso más excitante.

"-Pero aún así ha estado bien" –tuvo que reconocer ante sí misma.

00000

Tenten estaba decaída. Temari se dio cuenta durante el almuerzo, cuando la otra se llevó tres veces los palillos vacíos a la boca. Teniendo en cuenta que Tenten no había estado con nadie más que con Kankurô o con ella misma, era fácil saber quien era el culpable.

Kankurô se había dado cuenta, y la tristeza de ella le llenaba de culpabilidad, pero, a pesar de todo, era lo mejor para los dos. ¿Qué tipo de relación podrían establecer? En primer lugar, eran enemigos. Se suponía que ella era una sospechosa, y casi lo había olvidado por un miserable beso.

De todas maneras se sentía mal por tener que ser más antipático de lo normal con ella. Terminó de desayunar y se levantó.

-Venga, tengo que entrenar –le dijo – Supongo que tú me valdrás de sparring.

Ella alzó sus ojos castaños hacia él y se puso en pie.

-Al parecer te valgo para muchas cosas, Kankurô-_senpai_.

Gaara, Temari y Kankurô se quedaron helados. Este último enrojeció hasta las uñas de los pies y se apresuró a llevársela lejos de sus hermanos antes de que averiguaran todo lo que había pasado.

-Últimamente Kankurô está raro –dijo Temari, cogiendo una tostada.

-Kankurô siempre ha sido raro –dijo Gaara, haciendo reír a su hermana.

-Bueno, pues está _más_ raro. ¿Has oído lo que le ha dicho Tenten? Cada vez me gusta más esa chica...

00000

-¿Cómo has podido decir eso?

Kankurô intentaba entablar una conversación con Tenten en el patio de entrenamiento, pero ella se limitaba a lanzarle kunai, shuriken y otros objetos afilados con una frialdad muy eficiente. Karasu parecía un alfiletero...

-¿A qué te refieres, _sempai_? –preguntó ella, lanzando una nueva ráfaga. Él se acercó soltando la marioneta y la agarró de las muñecas.

-Lo sabes perfectamente –le dijo. Ella le dio una patada en la espinilla y otra en la cara cuando él la soltó. Kankurô se levantó, tocándose la mejilla y escupiendo algo de sangre en el suelo arenoso.

-Que yo sepa, no he dicho nada que no fuera cierto –dijo ella, sacando una espada corta. Él se quitó la capucha y se arremangó.

-De acuerdo, si no te apetece hablar, no hablaremos. ¿Quieres que me ponga serio? Pues lo has conseguido.

Ella hizo un par de movimientos con la espada y se lanzó a por él, dispuesta a enseñarle un par de lecciones.

00000

Hanabi se detuvo en mitad de una kata especialmente difícil, con la pierna completamente paralela a su torso. Respiró profundamente y decidió descansar un poco. Además, tenía hambre.

Preparó unos sándwiches de huevo y pollo para ella y para los chicos. Kiba estaba practicando alguna técnica con Akamaru, así que les dejó la comida donde pudieran verla y se fue. No quería molestarles en mitad del entrenamiento.

Subió las escaleras hasta el ático. No sabía qué tipo de ejercicios hacía Shino, y estaba francamente interesada en saber como eran. Llamó a la puerta del invernadero, pero no recibió respuesta. Entró de todas formas.

¿Era música lo que estaba sonando? Por lo silencioso que era Shino, nunca hubiera imaginado que le gustara la música. Avanzó entre la vegetación espantando suavemente a algunos escarabajos que se le posaban en la ropa. Él estaba sentado en las ramas de un enorme castaño de indias que parecía ser el centro del invernadero. Al verla se colgó de la rama por las rodillas y saltó al suelo dando una voltereta.

-¿Querías algo? –también allí se quitaba el abrigo. La temperatura debía ser la adecuada para sus insectos, pensó ella. La camiseta gris oscuro que llevaba estaba húmeda por el ambiente y el sudor del propio Shino.

"-Nadie hubiera dicho que este chico sudaba" –se dijo Hanabi, fijándose por un segundo en cómo se le marcaban los pectorales a través de la tela.

-Te he traído algo de comer –dijo, dándole los sándwiches. Él asintió y abrió la tela que los cubría.

-_Domo_ –dijo - ¿Quieres quedarte aquí y que comamos juntos?

Ella le miró algo sorprendida. Asintió y le siguió hasta un banco de madera.

-¿Para qué necesitas el banco, con la cantidad de hierba que hay aquí? –le preguntó ella, dando el primer bocado.

-No quiero pisar nada importante –contestó él – Por eso puse los caminos de piedra, para no perder ningún insecto valioso por accidente.

Hanabi asintió. Se quedó un momento mirando la hierba mientras masticaba, pensando en el microcosmos que debía haber ahí escondido. Sacó una botella de zumo de naranja de su bolsa de kunai.

-¿Quieres un poco de...? –preguntó, pero se quedó a medias, demasiado sorprendida como para terminar la frase. Shino se había quitado las gafas.

Él la miró interrogante. Sus ojos eran rasgados y marrón muy oscuro.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él, tomando la botella de zumo sin más. Ella volvió en sí y trató de ordenar sus ideas. ¿Por qué el mero hecho de ver sus ojos la había desconcentrado tanto?

-Creía que no te podías quitar las gafas, o que no tenías nada tras ellas.

Él sonrió despacio y se miró las manos, rumiando su respuesta. Siempre había llevado gafas oscuras porque creía que eran más sofisticadas y que le darían un aire misterioso, pero la explicación de por qué las llevaba no era muy interesante.

-Cuando tus técnicas consisten en la simbiosis con los insectos, es muy fácil que se te metan en los ojos. No quedaría muy bien que estuviera espantándolos todo el rato, ¿no?

-No –dijo ella, riendo – desde luego que no...

En ese momento un grupo de mariposas blancas, concretamente de la especie Polyommatus albicans, comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Hanabi.

-No te muevas, se irán enseguida –dijo él. Ella seguía sonriendo.

-No voy a chillar como una niña estúpida. Sólo son mariposas.

Pero, al contrario de lo que esperaban, no se fueron, siguiendo su camino, sino que se posaron en la melena oscura de Hanabi. Parecían flores prendidas de su pelo, y a Shino se le cortó la respiración. Pasó un rato así, contemplándola.

-Esto... Shino... ¿cuándo piensan irse? No es que me den miedo, es que es raro notarlas en mi cabeza.

-No es un comportamiento normal en ellas. Suelen posarse en encinas y pinos, no se acercan a la gente –dijo él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-He estado lavando las sábanas con ese detergente con olor a pino, debo tenerlo por todas partes.

Él comenzó a quitárselas con cuidado una a una, intentando no dañarlas. Las mariposas siguieron su camino y empezaron a revolotear sobre las flores. La última estaba en un mechón de pelo que caía sobre la oreja izquierda de ella.

Shino la espantó soplando con cuidado. Hanabi se quedó petrificada en el sitio, notando como el vello de los brazos y las piernas se le erizaba. Le miró algo nerviosa. El conjunto de su respiración en la piel sensible del oído, su camiseta ceñida, sus ojos profundos y el paisaje exuberante que les rodeaba estaba haciendo estragos en Hanabi. Se sentía débil pero también muy alterada. Si él no hacía algo, lo haría ella.

Se acercó a la cara de Shino, tentando a la suerte. Fue el turno de él para quedarse petrificado, a la espera de lo que ella haría. ¿Qué demonios se proponía?

Hanabi tragó saliva antes de armarse de valor y besarle en la comisura de la boca. Para Shino el contacto fue eléctrico. Se giró y besó sus labios. Sabían a zumo de naranja y pan recién hecho. Le rozó la barbilla con el pulgar para que abriera un poco la boca, lo suficiente como para saciarse de verdad.

Ella notó como la sensación de mareo la superaba y se agarró a sus hombros, apretándole con sus dedos finos y pálidos. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, encerrando su cuerpo delgado como un junco, protegiéndola. Hanabi hacía ruiditos mientras él la besaba. Decidió que debía parar si no quería ahogarla, aunque a él de momento no le parecía importante respirar.

Descansaron un poco, aun abrazados. Cuando ella iba a besarle de nuevo, Shino tuvo la necesidad de hablar.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó – No es que no me haya gustado, pero quiero saber qué ha hecho que te olvides de Kiba.

Hanabi salió de la bruma y se topó con un muro de realidad. ¡Kiba! Se había olvidado de él, aunque hubiera sido un momento. La verdad era que, viendo a Shino, volvía a olvidarle.

"-¡No!" –se dijo, alarmada. Por si no fuera suficiente con el debate mental que se estaba planteando, Shino seguía mirándola, esperando una respuesta.

-No... no he olvidado a Kiba –él alzó una ceja, escéptico – Es más, esto lo hago por él. –dijo, ganando tiempo para una excusa mejor.

-¿Puedes explicarte mejor? –dijo él, tratando de controlar su confusión.

-Hace unos días Kiba me dijo que era demasiado joven. Pues bien, quiero compensar mi juventud con algo de experiencia. Al besarte te estaba testando para poder practicar todo este rollo... "táctil", con Kiba.

Con la comprensión llegó la decepción. Shino volvió a ponerse las gafas y se levantó, dándole la espalda. No sabía si aprovechar la oportunidad que Hanabi le presentaba o centrarse en la indignación que sentía.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó. Ella parpadeó, sin saber lo que quería decir.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te he parecido?

Hanabi se ruborizó intensamente. Menos mal que él estaba de espaldas.

-No ha estado mal. Supongo que... me sirves –dijo, sonrojándose más aún.

-Está bien.

Ella dejó colgar su mandíbula. Había sido fácil decirlo, pero nunca hubiera pensado que Shino aceptaría algo así. Ni ella misma hubiera aceptado una idea tan rocambolesca. Era totalmente absurdo, ¡empezando por el hecho de que era todo un montaje que encubría su dilema emocional!

-¿Cuándo quieres empezar? –preguntó él.

-¿Empezar el qué?

-Esta especie de clases "táctiles" –contestó - ¿Te parece bien esta noche?

-Supongo que sí... ¿Vas a cobrarme algo por... las molestias?

Shino carraspeó para ahogar una carcajada. Era demasiado inocente, demasiado inconsciente con respecto a sí misma, a su aspecto. ¿Qué hombre no estaría contento con la idea de besarla?

-No, estaría mal cobrar a una primeriza como tú –dijo – Bien, entonces nos vemos esta noche en mi cuarto. Sobre las diez.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse y se maldijo por ello. "-Estoy empezando a parecerme a mi hermana, maldita sea".

-Yo... pensé que quedaríamos aquí, por ejemplo.

-Aquí hay demasiada humedad, y alertaríamos a Kiba subiendo y bajando escaleras. Pero si no te parece bien...

-No, me parece estupendo –le cortó ella – Será mejor que me vaya a seguir con mi entrenamiento. _Mata ne_ –se despidió, corriendo como un rayo.

00000

-¿A quién se le ocurre? ¿No se suponía que era un entrenamiento? –dijo Temari, preparando algodón y gasas.

-Empezó como un entrenamiento, pero nos... entusiasmamos. ¡Y que conste que empezó ella! –repuso Kankurô, apretándose la nariz para frenar la hemorragia incontrolable que tenía.

-Pues habéis acabado destrozados... –Temari echó alcohol en abundancia en una gasa y la apretó contra un corte en la mejilla de su hermano.

-¡_Ite_! –gritó él – Siempre has sido demasiado bruta curando heridas.

-Te ha hecho un montón de cortes –dijo ella, sin hacerle caso – Bájate la parte de arriba del traje.

Él obedeció. De todas maneras su ropa estaba hecha jirones. Tenten se manejaba demasiado bien con ese cuchillo. Temari le empapó la espalda con agua y la limpió.

-Dame ese bote rojo –él se lo alcanzó – Es la pomada que hizo Haruno Sakura cuando estuvo aquí, va muy bien para cicatrizar cortes.

-Mm... –murmuró él, notando el escozor de la pomada en las heridas. Se tocó el pómulo y pensó que se le iba a romper. Ella le había colocado tres puñetazos en el mismo maldito lugar.

-¿Cómo está Tenten? –preguntó Temari. Él soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Tiene algunos moratones y un par de cortes –dijo – Acabamos los dos jadeando en el suelo, contando las contusiones. Por lo menos ya se ha calmado.

-¿Qué le hiciste, exactamente? Estaba muy enfadada contigo desde el desayuno – aplicó algo más de pomada antes de vendarle – Ya está, creo que no necesitas más cuidados. ¿Te has puesto rojo, Kankurô?

-N...no, estúpida. Y, para que lo sepas, no le he hecho nada a esa mocosa e la Hoja, tan sólo se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo. Debe haberle bajado la...

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo –le interrumpió Temari, apretándole un raspón en la frente con un algodón empapado en alcohol.

-¡Au! Eres una bruja...

00000

Gaara miró a Tenten un segundo, evaluando los daños. Al final le dio una bolsa de hielo para que se la pusiera en la cara.

-¿Puedes bajarte la camisa? –preguntó él – Quiero ver si tienes más contusiones. Mi hermano suele ser bastante eficaz con el taijutsu.

-Desde luego... –murmuró ella, quitándose la camisa. Debajo iba vendada, así que no pasaba nada. Gaara aplicó unos apósitos fríos en los lugares donde la piel empezaba a amoratarse.

-¿Por qué os habéis metido tanto en la pelea? –preguntó.

-Estaba enfadada con él. –contestó ella. Gaara pareció comprender más allá del corto significado de esas palabras.

-Quizá te he pedido demasiado, Kankurô es un poco... especial.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Pero además es... impredecible. A veces es... –se sonrojó intensamente -... bueno, casi simpático, y luego se porta como si no fuera más que un incordio para él.

Gaara se sentó tras su mesa y sirvió té para los dos, ofreciéndole la taza más grande a Tenten.

-Ten en cuenta que para él eres un deber. Yo le he impuesto la tarea de "vigilarte", y además día y noche. Es normal que esté algo... irascible. Pero bueno, los ataques han cesado desde que estás aquí.

Ella le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es sospechoso... –dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de té - ¿Por qué paran ahora?

Él miró por la ventana de su derecha, reflexionando.

-Quizá quieren hacer que parezcas la culpable.

Ella sonrió, pero le dolió la cara como si le golpearan con un mazo al hacerlo.

-¿No vas a sospechar de mí, Gaara-sama? –preguntó. Él sonrió también y negó con la cabeza.

-De momento no, pero no te confíes.

00000

Kiba miraba a Shino con adoración. Desde que le había dado la noticia de su avance con Hanabi, había perdido el habla y se limitaba a contemplarle.

-Bueno, ¿vas a decir algo? –dijo Shino, algo incómodo.

-Así se hace, chaval –balbuceó Kiba – Nunca hubiera pensado que tú...

-Pero lo de aprovecharme de ella de ese modo no ha estado muy bien.

-Mira, si ella quiere practicar eso del... ¿cómo lo ha llamado?

-"Rollo táctil" –respondió Shino, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues si quiere hacerlo, hazlo. No creo que proteste, por lo que me has contado –soltó una carcajada y se metió en la boca una bola de pienso de Akamaru – Quien hubiera dicho que sabías algo sobre el "rollo táctil".

-Ya tengo veintidós años. No iba a permanecer ignorante e inocente toda la vida, ¿no? -dijo Shino, tomando un sorbo de té – Aun así me siento algo culpable.

-Nah. Una vez que empieces, te olvidarás de todo. Solo quedan dos horas, ¿verdad? Y todavía no hemos cenado... ¿Dónde está Hanabi? Es raro que yo esté en casa y ella no revolotee a mi alrededor.

Hanabi escuchó la voz de Kiba a través de las paredes del baño, pero no entendió lo que decía. Suspiró, metida en la bañera. Se había frotado cuatro veces de la cabeza a los pies.

"-Parece que en vez de limitarme a besarle voy a acostarme con él" –pensó, y automáticamente después, se llevó las manos a la cara, roja como una fresa.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¿Cómo he podido pensar eso? –exclamó.

Kiba y Shino la oyeron gritar y se levantaron como por resorte. Llegaron a la puerta del baño y se pegaron la puerta.

-¡Hanabi, ¿estás bien! –preguntó Kiba. Ella no respondió, se había sumergido en el agua, muerta de vergüenza por sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera les escuchó.

-No contesta –dijo Shino, preocupado.

-Entremos –dijo Kiba, resuelto a hacerlo. Shino dudó un poco, pero al final ayudó a Kiba a forzar la puerta.

Hanabi salió de la bañera en ese mismo instante, para encontrarse con ellos, petrificados en el sitio, mirándola. Ella respiró hondo, estiró el brazo izquierdo buscando una toalla, tapándose el pecho con el derecho. Se ciñó la tela al cuerpo y salió de la bañera. Cogió su barreño con las cosas de ducha.

-¡¡KYAAAAAA! –gritó, arrojándoselo a Kiba y acertándole en la frente. Shino vio como su amigo caía de espaldas hasta dar con sus huesos en el pasillo.

-Esto... –dijo, intentando salvar el pellejo. Ella estaba delante de él, mojada y furiosa. Levantó la mano y le cruzó la cara de un tortazo. Shino se tocó la mejilla y la miró sorprendido, considerándose afortunado.

-Salid de aquí, pervertidos –dijo Hanabi, empujando a Shino fuera del baño y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien, Kiba?

-Sí, sólo que tendré un fuerte dolor de cabeza esta noche, ni siquiera Atsuko podrá quitármelo.

-¿Atsuko? Pensaba que se llamaba Nanao... –dijo Shino.

-Esa era la de la semana pasada –aclaró el otro.

-¿Has visto lo enfadada que estaba? –dijo, mirando la puerta – Nunca la había visto tan...

-¿Destapada? –preguntó Kiba, con malicia. Shino le miró y carraspeó, subiéndose las gafas por el recto puente de su nariz.

-No era eso a lo que me refería –explicó.

-Te sangra la nariz, Shino.

Bwahahaha! Os he dejado a medias! Sufrid, sufrid, pobres mortales! El siguiente capítulo no tardará, os lo prometo, aunque, tal y como está mi ordenador, a lo mejor lo tengo que enviar por paloma mensajera... Maldita tecnología. Un abrazo a todos, y seguid enviándome reviews, prometo contestar a todas.

Konban wa : buenas noches

Mata ne : hasta otra!

senpai : partícula de tratamiento. Se da a quien esté por encima de ti en la jerarquía estudiantil o laboral. Vendría a ser "alumno superior" o "empleado superior"

la música que está escuchando Shino en el invernadero es "Them Bones", de Alice In Chains. Lo sé, parece que a Shino no le pega la música heavy, pero os aseguro que esta canción sí que le va, y además es un tema increíble.

¡Ite: ¡¡DUELE!


	4. Cap 4 : Kanojo no zenshin

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo cuatro**

_Kanojo no zenshin_

Su cuerpo

-¿Vas a seguir enfadada?

Kankurô no podía más. No le importaba pelearse verbal o físicamente hasta la muerte con alguien, pero si había algo que llevaba mal era la indiferencia. Ella no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, ni siquiera para insultarle.

"-¿Y por qué me importa tanto?" –se dijo – "Aah... Seré capullo..."

-¿Y qué más te da? –le dijo ella.

-Es sólo que no creo haber hecho nada para merecerlo –mintió. Al menos estaban hablando, aunque fuera con las uñas por delante.

-¡Ayer me besaste! –exclamó ella, indignada – Es normal que me enfade¿no?

Kankurô sonrió con suficiencia y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. No podría dormir con la enorme cantidad de contusiones que tenía en las costillas, pero estaba cansado, el día había sido un desastre.

-No estás furiosa por eso – dijo, quitándose el traje y la capucha y poniéndose el pijama que le habían dejado limpio. Descubrió el estampado y le dieron arcadas mentales. Ranitas.

-Voy a matar a Temari... –murmuró. Su hermana se la guardaba desde que le había puesto como única prenda limpia para una misión una camiseta rosa con conejitos. Se puso sólo los pantalones, para salvar algo su hombría.

-Pues si eso no es lo que me cabrea, no sé qué puede ser –dijo Tenten. Él se giró, dispuesto a ponerle los puntos sobre las íes, pero ella le dejó sin habla.

Se había puesto una camisa de pijama negra que le quedaba algo grande, y tan sólo unos minúsculos pantalones rojos de raso que se vislumbraban a cada paso que daba. Se metió en el baño para cepillarse los dientes, y Kankurô la siguió sin poder evitarlo.

Establecieron una tregua momentánea, pero en cuanto salieron del baño volvieron a la carga.

-Lo que te molesta no es que te besara, sino que no le he dado importancia, que en realidad no significó nada para mí –dijo él, tumbándose en el futón con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Eso es una estupidez –dijo ella, pero la opresión que sintió en el pecho al oír sus palabras la sumieron en la reflexión. Se tumbó y dio la conversación por terminada.

00000

Los pies descalzos de Hanabi no hacían ningún ruido en el suelo de madera del pasillo. Avanzó hasta la puerta del cuarto de Shino y se quedó un momento ahí, quieta. Se rascó la pierna derecha con el pie izquierdo. Se retorció las manos. Y, después de todo esto, llamó.

Shino abrió la puerta. Él también estaba nervioso, y mucho. Se echó a un lado y le indicó que podía pasar sin decir una palabra. Ella entró, tanteando para encontrar el futón en medio de la oscuridad.

-Da un paso hacia la derecha –dijo él. Ella lo hizo y notó la superficie blanda del colchón. Se arrodilló y esperó a Shino - ¿Estás lista? –le preguntó él.

-Sí –respondió ella. Lo dijo con demasiada decisión, considerando los nervios que la corroían por dentro. Él se quitó las gafas y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Cuando pudo situarse en la habitación abrió el último cajón de la cómoda y sacó un tarro de cristal. Dentro brillaban unas cuantas luciérnagas.

-Esto nos dará algo de luz, pero no mucha –ella asintió. Se sentía bastante más segura con la luz fantasmal de los insectos que con la que les hubiera proporcionado una bombilla.

-De acuerdo, estoy preparada.

Shino sonrió y se acercó a Hanabi. La besó con dulzura, un beso seco y rápido, seguido de otros besos iguales repartidos por las comisuras de su boca, su labio inferior y su barbilla. Ella entrecerró los ojos y agarró con fuerza el edredón cuando él profundizó más su caricia.

Sin embargo, Shino se detuvo.

-Tienes que participar más –le dijo. Ella abrió los ojos y le miró sonrojada.

-Ya lo hago –dijo.

-Lo haces, pero como sujeto paciente. Te limitas a dejar que te bese.

-¿Qué quieres, que me resista? –preguntó.

-No, quiero que me beses tú también –contestó él, acercándose de nuevo a ella. Se quedó cerca de su boca, pero sin moverse. Hanabi le miró interrogante durante un segundo, hasta que comprendió que era ella quien tenía que hacerle primer movimiento. Se humedeció los labios antes de apoyarlos, insegura, en los de Shino. Él presionó su boca y entreabrió los labios. Ella ladeó la cabeza y apoyó una mano fría en su nuca cálida.

Mientras Hanabi le besaba, él empezó a rozar su cintura. Ella pegó un respingo, pero no dejó de besarle. Shino dejó que sus manos vagaran por sus caderas, sus piernas descubiertas, sus brazos delgados y fibrosos. Hanabi tenía la piel de gallina, y notaba una pulsión desconocida en un sitio que ni se atrevía a mencionar.

Siguieron así un rato, hasta que Shino decidió probarla metiendo una mano por debajo de su camiseta. Ella se separó de inmediato. Quiso fijar la mirada en él, pero aún veía borroso. Intentó calmarse antes de hablar.

-¿Qué demonios...? –fue lo único que consiguió decir. Él sonrió al ver su confusión. Se separó algo de ella para que se tranquilizaran los dos.

-Es el siguiente paso –contestó. Ella comprendió, pero aún así seguía confusa.

-¿No es un poco pronto? –dijo.

-Bueno, parece que el principio lo has comprendido bastante bien –comentó, como sin darle importancia. "-Ya lo creo que lo ha comprendido, se me va a salir el corazón por la boca", pensó. Ella estaba algo sonrojada.

-¿Te... te ha gustado? –preguntó. Ahora fue el turno de Shino para ruborizarse.

-Mucho –respondió. Se creó un silencio tenso – Creo que por hoy hemos terminado. Cuando estés lista retomaremos las clases por donde nos hemos quedado hoy.

-_Wakata(1)_ –dijo ella – Mañana estaré lista.

00000

Kankurô no podía pegar ojo, y Tenten tampoco. Además, sobre las tres de la mañana alguien abrió la puerta principal sigilosamente. Ella miró a Kankurô interrogante.

-¿No deberíamos ir a ver quien es? –dijo. Él sólo resopló.

-Es ese idiota de Nara Shikamaru. Él y mi hermana prefieren entrar a escondidas, en mitad de la noche, así pueden fingir por un momento que regresan a la adolescencia.

Escucharon como subían las escaleras, riéndose de vez en cuando y chocando con las paredes. Kankurô se dio la vuelta.

-Ignóralo e intenta dormir –le sugirió a Tenten – Pueden llegar a ponerse muy tontos con todo ese besuqueo.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. Al menos alguien se lo pasaba bien en la torre...

00000

Temari se dejó caer sobre Shikamaru en el colchón. Él se encogió un poco, pero ella no le dejó protestar, sus labios se cerraron sobre los de él, silenciando cualquier sonido de protesta.

Él empezó a forcejear con el kimono que llevaba ella. Temari se lo ponía difícil aposta, estaba convencido... Se liberó de su boca y la tendió de espaldas para poder quitarle ese montón de tela absurda.

-Ya podías esperarme un poco más ligera de ropa, sabes que soy demasiado vago como para deshacer tantos lazos y quitar tantos corchetes –musitó, rompiendo un lazo especialmente complicado con los dientes. Ella se rió, encantada con su forcejeo.

-Y tú podías venir con el pelo desatado –dijo, soltándole la coleta – sabes que voy a arrancarte esta goma odiosa en cuanto cruces la puerta.

-Me molesta el pelo en la cara –dijo él, abriendo la última prenda... y encontrándose con un mono ceñido de malla y rejilla. Ella sonrió, maliciosa.

-Va directamente cosido –dijo – Tienes que encontrar el hilo que une todo.

Shikamaru tuvo ganas de matarla. Se apartó con un ademán impaciente el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos y empezó a buscar el punto débil de la prenda.

-Tendría que arrancarla sin más. A veces eres un verdadero incordio, mujer.

-¿Acaso no es esto un reto para esa prodigiosa mente tuya, genio?

-_Mendokusai_...

00000

Tenten despertó de su sueño ligero al escuchar un grito triunfal de Shikamaru en el piso de arriba. Temari también decía algo. Aguzó el oído para entender sus palabras.

-¡Con las tijeras no vale! –gritaba Temari.

Tenten creyó escuchar una risa maléfica. Sofocó una carcajada con el edredón, pero Kankurô se levantó y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-No tiene gracia... –musitó, apretando los dientes – Si fuera tu hermana...

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que empezaron a escuchar un golpeteo regular, como si el cabecero de la cama de Temari estuviera golpeando la pared.

Tenten no se rió. No se le ocurrió, sobre todo teniendo a Kankurô al lado. Pasados unos segundos, escucharon un par de gemidos más intensos de lo normal. Tenten pensó que iba a morirse de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Temari al día siguiente¿Y a Shikamaru?

Kankurô la distrajo, poniéndose de pie súbitamente.

-¡Voy a matar a ese cerdo! –exclamó, dispuesto a salir por la puerta cargado con Karasu, pero Tenten le cogió de la pierna, deteniéndole.

-Ni se te ocurra. Tu hermana es la que va a matarte si se te ocurre entrar ahora en su cuarto. No seas niño.

-Voy a partirle la cara a ese impresentable, y luego le diré cuatro cosas a mi hermana para que aprenda a comportarse como debe hacerlo la hermana del Kazekage.

Tenten suspiró y le miró con determinación.

-Si lo haces me escapo. Y te aseguro que no podrás encontrarme.

Él pareció responder a esa amenaza. Dejó a Karasu en el suelo con un gruñido y regresó a la cama. Miró a Tenten con resentimiento.

-Me debes una –le dijo.

-No, tú me debes una. Tu hermana te hubiera mandado a volar con un sólo _kamaitachi_.

La única respuesta de Kankurô fue otro gruñido.

00000

A la mañana siguiente Hanabi estaba más contenta de lo habitual. Realizó sus tareas y su entrenamiento en menos tiempo, y preparó sukiyaki.

-Esto huele de maravilla –dijo Kiba, sentándose a la mesa y olfateando con avidez. Ella sacó pecho, orgullosa.

-Es para compensar la comida infecta del otro día –dijo – Si Shino no me hubiera ayudado...

El mentado se ruborizó un poco. Desde que se había levantado, veía a Hanabi en todas partes. Y cuando la veía a ella, recordaba el tacto de su boca, así que llevaba toda la mañana bastante turbado.

-En fin –dijo Kiba, cogiendo los palillos –_Itadakimasu(2)._

-_Itadakimasu_ –dijeron los otros dos a la vez.

Al terminar de comer tuvieron que echarse a dormir en el salón, los tres repartidos sobre el tatami, con la barriga llena. Kiba empezó a roncar enseguida, y Hanabi aprovechó para hablar con Shino.

Reptó hasta situarse junto a él.

-¿Estás dormido? –le preguntó, susurrando. Él abrió los ojos tras las gafas.

-Sólo reposaba un poco –dijo.

-Esta noche¿a qué hora quieres que vaya?

Él volvió a sonrojarse. Carraspeó para disimular.

-A la misma de ayer –contestó. Ella asintió. Miró a Kiba y se aseguró de que estaba dormido, para después darle un beso cálido y lento a Shino. Él parpadeó, sorprendido. Antes de que él pudiera participar un poco, ella se apartó.

-¿A Kiba le gustará que sea así de espontánea? –preguntó, y Shino pensó que iba a romperse en mil pedazos. Asintió torpemente – Bueno, creo que iré a mi cuarto a dormir un poco.

Él se quedó en silencio, rumiando su descontento. Casi se encaramó a la lámpara cuando Kiba se levantó de golpe.

-Lo he visto todo –dijo.

-Pues habrás visto que lo hace todo por ti –dijo el otro, con amargura.

-Lo que he visto es que es una pequeña mentirosa. Cuando miente le sudan las manos, no es muy difícil notarlo con mi olfato. Creo que se está engañando a sí misma, y depende de ti que deje de hacerlo.

00000

El almuerzo fue un momento tenso en la torre del kazekage. Kankurô no había levantado la vista del plato desde que se había sentado, y había insistido en hacerlo junto a Temari. Shikamaru se extrañó un poco, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a tomar asiento al lado de Tenten.

Gaara no había podido comer con ellos, y quizá si lo hubiera hecho, todos se habrían comportado de un modo más civilizado. Eso pensaría Tenten después.

De momento se concentró en la suculenta comida que había en la mesa. Tomó los palillos y se llenó el plato de pastelillos de carne al vapor. Casi se le cayó la salsera al notar un pie en su entrepierna.

Por un momento pensó que había sido Kankurô, pero al mirar a Temari vio que ésta le decía un mudo "lo siento". Medio segundo después fue Shikamaru el que dio un respingo. Tenten no se había sentido tan violenta en su vida.

-Temari –dijo Kankurô con voz tenebrosa -, compórtate.

Ella ni se inmutó. Tampoco apartó el pie, a juzgar por el sonrojo creciente de Shikamaru.

-¿Que me comporte? –preguntó ella. Por primera vez, el otro levantó la vista de su comida y miró con furia a su hermana.

-Sí. Por lo menos en la mesa, ya que no lo haces en ningún otro lugar.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? –dijo Temari, levantándose. Kankurô también apartó su silla de la mesa y se puso en pie. Tenten miró a Shikamaru, buscando ayuda para frenar esa pelea.

-Déjales –contestó él – De vez en cuando tienen que expulsar la bilis.

-Viene a que te comportas como una furcia bajo mi techo –dijo Kankurô. Su hermana no podía haber estado más indignada.

-¡Serás... retrógrado! –gritó – Yo también vivo aquí, y, que yo sepa, no me he portado como... como eso que me has llamado, en mi vida. De todas maneras¿por qué te molesta precisamente ahora? Llevo saliendo con chicos desde los dieciséis años.

-¿Dieciséis? –dijo Shikamaru - ¡Ey, me dijiste que yo era el primero!

-Luego hablamos –dijo ella, nerviosa.

-Me molesta porque ahora puedo oírte dar botes en la cama y antes no –dijo Kankurô, cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda.

Temari se ruborizó un poco. Miró a Shikamaru, que estaba tan tranquilo.

-¿Tú sabías que nos oían? –le preguntó.

-Era de sentido común, están justo en el dormitorio de abajo –respondió él.

-Ah... Bueno, de todas maneras¡lo que hago en mi cuarto es cosa mía¿te enteras! Y lo que un amargado como tú tenga que decir sobre el tema me importa una mierda.

-¡Estupendo, sigue avergonzándome! –gritó Kankurô, antes de abandonar el salón. Gaara se cruzó con él. Miró a los demás, interrogante.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó. Temari se dejó caer en su silla con un suspiro de hastío. Tenten se limitó a salir detrás de Kankurô.

00000

Estaba sentado en la azotea. Se había quitado la capucha y se revolvía el pelo, inquieto. Tenten nunca le había visto tan confuso. Se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? –dijo él, arisco. Ella sonrió y le golpeó en la frente con el índice.

-Podía haberme escapado en cualquier momento –le dijo. Él se agarró las rodillas y murmuró algo, enfadado, como un niño – No tenías que haber montado ese número.

Kankurô la miró como si le hubiera dado una cuchillada por la espalda.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso! Tú la estabas viendo, comportándose de esa manera con su...

-¿...novio? –terminó ella. Él negó con la cabeza, poco convencido – Lo es, aunque no te guste. Me pregunto quién tiene el problema, si tu hermana o tú.

Él guardó silencio por un momento, rumiando su respuesta.

-Temari y yo siempre hemos sido... no sé, camaradas. Antes éramos ella y yo contra Gaara. Luego él se volvió normal, y éramos tres. Eran buenos tiempos. Pero llegó Shikamaru y ella... se largó. Gaara está muy ocupado con sus asuntos de kazekage, así que...

Tenten le miró y avanzó para abrazarle. Entre sus brazos no parecía tan grande, únicamente un chico que se sentía solo. Acarició sus cabellos y apoyó los labios en su frente. Kankurô alzó la cabeza hasta que sus narices estuvieron juntas. Miró los ojos castaños de Tenten, se ahogó en ellos.

-Yo... –dijo, acercando su boca a la de ella.

Ella no le dejó hablar. Entrelazó los dedos tras la nuca de Kankurô y lo atrajo más hacía sí.

-No puedo –dijo él, frenando en el último momento. Tenten le miró, sin terminar de creerse que él se hubiera detenido.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó, consternada. Kankurô lamentó más que nunca tener que rechazarla. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie. Ella no se levantó, le miró desde el suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Es lo mejor –contestó él – Tenemos que volver dentro.

-Me gustaría estar sola –dijo ella en un susurro. Maldijo a su débil voz por traicionarla en un momento como ese.

-No puedo dejarte sola –dijo él, sintiéndolo. Ella asintió y decidió construirse una fachada de indiferencia y silencio.

00000

Hanabi se retorció los dedos delante de la puerta de Shino. ¿Por qué había tenido que mencionar a Kiba delante de él justo después de besarle? Lo cierto era que, cuanto más veía a Shino, menos le importaba Kiba.

"-Supongo que soy una cobarde..." –pensó, mordiéndose el labio. Llamó con delicadeza a la puerta y esperó. Al no recibir respuesta, pasó sin más.

Él estaba poniéndose el pijama. Hanabi dejó que su mirada remoloneara un rato en el definido vientre masculino, en sus pectorales y en los músculos de su pelvis. Era de constitución delgada, pero tan fibroso... Shino no sabía qué hacer, si chasquear los dedos para que volviera a la realidad o seguir disfrutando la sensación de ser admirado.

-Hanabi –dijo. Ella le miró, sonrojada – Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, gracias. ¿Tienes una nevera? –preguntó asombrada al ver el electrodoméstico. Él asintió.

-A veces tengo que congelar larvas, y ya de paso guardo algunas cosas para comer, pero procuro separar bien cada cosa, tranquila –aclaró. Ella sonrió.

-Te creo. Eres bastante minucioso con tu trabajo –hubo un momento de silencio, pero no resultó incómodo - ¿Empezamos?

-Sí, túmbate –ella obedeció. Algunos nervios traicioneros se le agitaron en la boca del estómago. Shino se inclinó sobre ella, pero fue Hanabi la que prácticamente saltó sobre sus labios. Le sujetó por los hombros con determinación, para no dejarle escapar y saqueó su boca. Cuando pudo separarse de ella, se sintió profanado.

-Eso ha sido... interesante... –jadeó. Hanabi sonrió, pero parecía algo avergonzada. Él se tomó unos segundos para tomar aire y se aventuró a besarla una vez más. Esta vez ella estuvo más tranquila, y le acarició un poco los labios con la lengua, interrogante. Él asintió imperceptiblemente y frotó su lengua con la de ella.

Hanabi se sintió el doble de mareada. ¿Cómo era posible que la cantidad de mariposas que tenía en el estómago fuera directamente proporcional a la saliva implicada en un beso? La pulsión entre sus piernas había comenzado, más fuerte que nunca.

Shino decidió pasar a la siguiente etapa y acarició a Hanabi sobre la ropa, desde el cuello hasta la cintura, esquivando el pecho de momento. No era cuestión de la cantidad de carne que tocara, sino de cómo lo hacía.

Detuvo el beso y la miró a los ojos mientras levantaba su camisa de dormir, preguntando y afirmando al mismo tiempo. Ella tragó saliva y pensó que iba a fulminarla la intensidad oscura de su mirada. La mano suave de Shino le tocó el estómago, la cintura, la cadera. Su piel estaba ardiendo¿o era la mano de él la que estaba fría? No, era ella quien estaba en llamas.

Le besó con rudeza, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Shino empezó a sentir que se hundía en un túnel de descontrol. Necesitaba parar o no podría detenerse después.

-Creo... creo que ya está bien –balbuceó. Ella le miró absolutamente decepcionada. Sus ojos se tiñeron de resolución cuando le agarró para obligarle a tumbarse de espaldas – Hanabi, no –le regañó él, pero ella no le hizo ningún caso, sólo le besó para que se callara.

"-_Kami_-sama, va a violarme" –pensó él por un momento. Ella le estaba levantando la camiseta, tocando sus abdominales, arañándole con las uñas mientras gemía. Shino trató de agarrarle las manos, pero ella le cogió de las muñecas y le inmovilizó contra el futón.

-Pórtate bien –murmuró contra su boca. Shino no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Y se suponía que tenía que enseñarle algo a esa chica¡Estaba tomando todo el control de la situación, se estaba imponiendo!

"-Y me está gustando demasiado..." –se dijo. Ella le había conseguido quitar la camiseta (¿cómo lo había hecho?), y le tocaba por todas partes.

Shino supo que debía cortar con eso de inmediato cuando ella le mordió en el hombro. No fue un mordisco estimulante, fue una mordedura en toda regla, como la de un gato demasiado alterado.

-¡Hanabi! –dijo él, alzando la voz. Ella levantó la vista de su torso y vio en qué se había convertido la situación. Se puso totalmente roja.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo, apurada – No pretendía... Yo sólo...

-Tranquila –contestó él, buscando su camiseta -¿Dónde...?

-Creo que la he dejado colgada en la lámpara –contestó ella, sonrojándose más todavía, si es que era posible.

-Bueno, dejemos esto para mañana –atajó él – Debes tener muchas ganas de complacer a Kiba, si le pones tanto entusiasmo –comentó, esquivando su mirada. Ella parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

-Sí, bueno... –dijo, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de Shino con su tono aburrido - ¿Mañana a la misma hora? –preguntó.

-Claro –dijo él, flotando en una nube, pero tuvo que bajar a tierra – Espera, mañana no puedo, tengo que participar en unas clases de maniobras nocturnas.

Ella asintió, algo desilusionada, lo cual le levantó más la moral.

Quizá Kiba tenía razón y ella estaba realmente interesada en él. Ni se dio cuenta cuando Hanabi salió del cuarto.

00000

Tenten estaba insomne de nuevo. Sabía que Kankurô también estaba despierto, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Él la había rechazado, supuestamente, pero no le encajaba eso de que era "lo mejor". ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso?

Se giró para mirarle. Él estaba tumbado boca arriba, con la vista fija en el techo. Tenten empezó a destaparse.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó él, poniéndose a la defensiva. Tenten no contestó, sólo se acercó de rodillas a su futón, tanteando el terreno. Si él la rechazaba una vez más, podía decirle adiós a su dignidad...

Le destapó con un solo movimiento y se tumbó a su lado. Kankurô no sabía qué hacer. El calor del cuerpo de Tenten junto al suyo le hacía olvidar las buenas razones que tenía para no comenzar una relación, del tipo que fuera, con ella.

Tenten alzó la cabeza y le besó. Necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que volver a experimentar el cosquilleo de la boca de Kankurô contra la suya para saber que la otra vez había sido real. Él murmuró bajo sus labios y la abrazó.

-Ya sé que no... que no te gusto, pero... –balbuceó Tenten – Sólo por esta noche, por favor.

Él no pudo resistirse y empezó a besarla por todas partes, saboreándola, aspirando su aroma dulce y tibio. Le desabrochó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, sin dejar de darle besos lentos y profundos en sus labios húmedos. Ella suspiraba de vez en cuando, entre jadeos, todavía suspendida sobre él.

-Tócame... –murmuró Tenten cuando él se alzó para besarle el pecho. Kankurô fijó sus ojos en ella, sonriendo con malicia.

-Creía que ya lo estaba haciendo –dijo. Ella le miró con la vista nublada.

-Sólo... sigue haciéndolo –dijo ella, mirando al techo y exponiendo su cuello, ese largo cuello color albaricoque. Kankurô mordisqueó su garganta y la guió para que se colocara a horcajadas sobre él. Tenten no podía moverse, estaba sujeta por la maravillosa sensación de sentirse adorada. Kankurô murmuraba palabras tiernas contra su piel, a la vez que deslizaba la camisa de seda de Tenten hasta el suelo, haciéndola estremecerse con el frío tacto del tejido serpenteándole por el cuerpo.

-Eres preciosa –dijo él, cubriéndole las mejillas con sus manos para darle un beso. Ella le miró, algo turbada. Siempre se había considerado mona, pero no preciosa. No parecía que él lo dijera por decir.

-Tú tampoco estás mal –le dijo, despertando su sonrisa. Ella también rió, pero sus carcajadas se convirtieron en gemidos cuando Kankurô regresó a su tarea, como un chico aplicado, cumpliendo todos los deseos de Tenten, y, ya de paso, los suyos propios.

00000

Shikamaru se despertó al escuchar voces. Temari estaba dormida, y no roncaba, así que ella no había sido. Se descolgó un poco de la cama y pegó la oreja al suelo. Los gemidos que escuchó le hicieron sonreír con malicia.

-Temari –susurró, sacudiéndola por el hombro. Ella se despertó, mirando a todas partes.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, somnolienta. Él señaló al suelo.

-Creo que tu hermano no va a poder reprocharte nada de ahora en adelante...

Ella aguzó el oído, y parpadeó sorprendida al escuchar algunas de las exclamaciones.

-Nunca hubiera pensado que Kankurô era tan expresivo en la cama –dijo, acercándose a Shikamaru – Bien mirado, es bastante violento, estar aquí, escuchándolo todo.

-Bueno, así sabes como se sintió ayer tu hermano –contestó él. Iba a seguir soltándole el sermón, pero frenó al ver la mirada traviesa de ella - ¿Qué pasa?

-No me estás entendiendo, genio. Lo que quiero es... algo de distracción, para no tener que oír a esos dos revolcándose.

Shikamaru suspiró. ¿No se le acababa nunca la energía a esa mujer, pensó. Pero tenía un as en la manga que le proporcionaría algo más de diversión. Ella se acercó, seductora. Tenía la camisa negra del pijama algo abierta, y se le había quedado torcida, dejando ver su hombro dorado. La verdad era que sabía bien jugar sus cartas, se dijo él.

-Veamos... –murmuró Temari, abriéndole el yukata. Se quedó sin palabras al ver un mono parecido al que había llevado ella la otra vez. Le miró, consternada. ¿Cómo demonios...?

-_Quid proquo(3)_ –dijo él, sonriendo satisfecho – También tienes que apañártelas para quitármelo. Y te advierto que he escondido todos los objetos cortantes de la habitación y que he atrancado la puerta con un sello especial.

"-Maldita sea... Sí que se prepara bien el tablero antes de empezar el juego...", pensó ella. Miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar nada que le sirviera. Posó sus ojos en él de nuevo. Shikamaru sólo le sonreía con esa sonrisa presuntuosa que tanto le gustaba a ella. Además, llevaba el pelo suelto, y ese mono no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Temari carraspeó para contrarrestar la súbita sequedad de garganta.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –dijo él, traspasando el límite de su propia prepotencia.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante, respirando hondo para no dejar que la provocara. Al abrirlos Shikamaru tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Tranquilo, Shika-kun, no me hace falta quitarte eso... –ronroneo ella, acercándose al cuerpo masculino.

Shikamaru tragó saliva, previendo su derrota.

000000000000000000

¡Pobre Shikamaru...¡Que sufra, jeje! En fin, esto ha sido todo, espero que hayais tenido carne suficiente como para no protestarme. Un abrazo a todo¡y mandadme reviews, please!

(1) Wakata entendido, lo entiendo, etc.

(2) Itadakimasu expresión para antes de comer, equivalente al "que aproveche" nuestro.

(3) Quid procuo lo saqué de "El silencio de los corderos", se lo dice Anibal Lecter a Clarisse, y creo que es una super frase en latín que significa algo así como "cambio equivalente", pero no me hagáis mucho caso...


	5. Cap 5 : Koi

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo cinco**

_Koi_

_Pasión_

Kiba no había podido aguantarse. Llevaba cinco minutos seguidos sin parar de reír, agarrándose los costados y respirando a duras penas. Y la mirada reprobadora de Shino no hacía más que empeorarlo todo.

-A mí no me hace ni pizca de gracia –dijo, con voz de ultratumba.

-Eso ya... lo has...dicho –dijo el otro, interrumpiéndose para respirar. Finalmente se calmó, pero seguía mirando a Shino con una sonrisa burlona.

-No puedo creer que dejaras que una niña cinco años menor que tú te atacara sexualmente –dijo.

-Tendrías que haber estado en esa situación. No es que no me gustara, ni mucho menos, pero necesitaba conservar el control de la situación y ella... no me dejaba, era como si me atacara un gato rabioso.

-...y en celo –dijo Kiba – Lo cierto es que si sigues así no vas a poder evitar ciertas reacciones. Puede que tengas la sangre congelada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero por lo visto esa chica te la caldea muy bien.

Shino se sonrojó profundamente. Era realmente incómodo tener al lado a alguien como Kiba, que leía su propio cuerpo con esos sentidos agudizados.

-La cosa es que no sé como llevar este asunto –dijo – Si realmente tuviéramos alguna relación, no me importaría llegar hasta el final, si eso es lo que ella quiere. Pero en estas circunstancias, no me parece adecuado.

-Pues pídele que salga contigo –dijo el otro – Es lo más sencillo del mundo, y no creo que se asuste. Es una chica muy madura, aunque ahora esté en una etapa confusa.

El otro fijó la vista en el té que le quedaba, ya frío, en la taza. Cuando iba a tomar una resolución, llamaron a la puerta corredera del jardín. Akamaru no había ladrado, así que el visitante era amigo.

Hinata asomó la cabeza, sonriendo. Traía un paquete grande y otro pequeño.

-_Konnichi wa(1)_ –dijo – He traído algo de ropa para mi hermana, y unos _ohagi(2)_ para que nos los comamos ahora.

Kiba ya estaba olisqueando y relamiéndose.

-Hanabi no está –dijo Shino – Creo que ha quedado con algunas amigas, aunque no tengo ni idea de quién son. Quizá debería ir a buscarla.

Kiba y Hinata le miraron, sorprendidos. Ella se tapó la boca con la mano y sofocó una carcajada. Kiba se rió abiertamente, sin molestarse en tragar el ohagi.

-¿A que es encantador, así de preocupado? –dijo, limpiándose una lágrima. Hinata asintió, tomando uno de los pastelitos. Shino se sentía realmente mortificado, aunque la mirada de ella era más dulce que la comida.

-Kiba-kun me lo ha contado todo, Shino –dijo – Y creo que es fantástico, de verdad. Mi hermana necesita algo de estabilidad, y tú eres perfecto.

-_Domo_ (3)–dijo Shino, relajándose un poco – Pero todavía no hay nada seguro.

Hanabi apareció en ese momento. Sus ojos se dirigieron primero a Shino, y luego a su hermana.

-¡_Onee-chan(4)_...! –exclamó - ¿Qué pasa, padre está bien?

-Un poco más gruñón de los normal, pero tranquila, no he venido por nada relacionado con él. Te traigo ropa limpia.

Hanabi sonrió, abriendo el paquete grande. La sorpresa fue general cuando lo primero que apareció fue una montañita de ropa interior de algodón. Las chicas se sonrojaron vivamente.

-Vaya, bonito diseño, Hanabi-_shi_ –dijo Kiba, cogiendo una con fresitas estampadas. Ella se la quitó de un manotazo, deseando que se la tragara la tierra. Para colmo, debía ser la ropa interior más insulsa e infantil que había en Konoha. Dejó la vista fija en el suelo, sintiéndose un pegote asexuado.

-Shino-kun, te sangra la nariz –dijo Hinata. Hanabi alzó la vista, rápida como un parpadeo. Él también estaba rojo, y un hilo de sangre se escurría por su labio superior. Se levantó bruscamente y fue a la cocina, murmurando algo sobre un paño y agua fría.

-Vaya, ya puedes estar satisfecha, Hanabi –dijo Kiba en voz baja – No es fácil que Shino se altere tanto, y las dos veces que lo ha hecho ha sido gracias a ti.

Hanabi sólo sonrió, conservando un vivo color rosado en las mejillas.

00000

-Esto es increíble... –gimió Tenten, echándose hacia atrás, su espalda tocando el pecho de Kankurô. Él sonrió, satisfecho.

-Te dije que lo sería – dijo. La besó en el hombro, dejando una mancha de su maquillaje – Son los mejores baños de la Aldea.

La estancia estaba cubierta de mosaicos que representaban volutas anaranjadas, como una alegoría de las tormentas de arena, y además de tres bañeras normales, había una piscina inmensa de agua caliente en el centro.

Tenten se giró y frunció el ceño al ver la cara de Kankurô, cubierta de maquillaje medio corrido. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla, intentando limpiarlo.

-Quítate eso, me estás poniendo perdida.

Él puso cara de niño travieso. La agarró por la cintura para que no pudiera escapar.

-Así que no te gusta mancharte, ¿no, Tenten? –dijo, frotando su cara contra las mejillas de ella. Tenten protestó y le intentó frenar apoyando las manos en su torso, pero él no se rendía fácilmente. La acorraló contra el borde de la bañera, dejando su rostro a un centímetro escaso del de ella. Justo cuando las cosas iban a ponerse bien, abrieron la puerta de golpe.

Temari trató de ver, entre el vapor, quién estaba ocupando el baño. Tenten se escondió tras la espalda de Kankurô, rezando para que los anchos hombros de él pudieran taparla lo suficiente.

-Ah, eres tú –dijo Temari al ver a su hermano.

-¡¿Te importaría mucho llamar a la puerta?! –gritó él. Temari frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-Te he visto desnudo desde que tengo memoria, Kankurô, ¿por qué has esperado a tener veinticuatro años para avergonzarte?

-Sólo digo que llames –dijo él, incómodo. Tenten se pegaba a él como una lapa. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que el vapor se disipara y permitiera a Temari ver claramente.

-Bueno, bueno, ya me voy... –Temari cerró la puerta.

-Eso ha estado cerca –musitó Kankurô – Será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Ella asintió y salió de un salto de la bañera, envolviéndose rápidamente en las dos toallas que había colgadas tras la puerta. Lástima que, cuando se las estaba atando bien, Temari entró otra vez, golpeando con la puerta a Tenten y aplastándola contra la pared.

-¡Temari! –gritó Kankurô, envejeciendo diez años del susto - ¿Qué acabo de decirte? Joder, parece mentira...

-Lo siento –dijo ella - ¿Qué he golpeado? –preguntó, haciendo ademán de mirar tras la puerta. Él se tensó, buscando una mentira eficiente.

-Es Karasu.

Ella le miró con las cejas muy arqueadas, pasando luego a esbozar un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Traes a tu marioneta al baño contigo?

-Eh... Es que se me ha manchado durante los entrenamientos, y no puedo dejar que se acumule suciedad en las junturas de las articulaciones.

Ella pareció conforme con la explicación.

-Sólo venía a preguntarte cuánto vas a tardar, porque Shikamaru y yo queremos tomar un baño en la piscina.

-No sé cuanto tardaré –dijo él, secamente – Y ahora, si no te importa, ¿podrías largarte y dejar que me bañe?

Ella captó el tono y empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero algo la detuvo, y volvió a abrirla.

-¿No has traído toallas? –preguntó. Kankurô empezaba a cansarse.

-No, no he traído las puñeteras toallas, ¿pasa algo? –dijo con impaciencia.

-No, nada, pero si quieres te traigo unas –se ofreció ella.

-Déjalo, no hace falta.

-¿Y piensas salir desnudo y caminar así hasta tu habitación? –preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja. Kankurô se revolvió el pelo, definitivamente harto.

-¡Sí, maldita sea, para la privacidad que tengo en esta torre, ya me da igual que me vea el trasero todo el pueblo! ¡Y ahora lárgate!

Temari emprendió la retirada y cerró con fuerza la puerta. Shikamaru la miraba con reproche.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella, retadora. Él suspiró.

-No has parado hasta que le has sacado de quicio.

-Es que es muy divertido verle buscar excusas. ¿Has oído lo de la marioneta y la patética historia de la suciedad en las junturas? Casi me hago sangre en la lengua intentando no reírme en su cara.

-Eres imposible.

-"Mendokusai" –dijo ella, sacándole la lengua antes de echar a andar por el pasillo, con las manos metidas en unos bolsillos inexistentes. Él le persiguió, irritado.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me imites?

00000

-_Ohayô(5)_, Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi se giró y saludó Ino, que estaba parada a la puerta de su tienda.

-_Ohayô_ _gozaimasu(6)_ –contestó con una inclinación.

-No hace falta que seas tan formal –le dijo la otra – Ven, quiero que le des esto a tu hermana, me lo pidió hace unos días, pero es que no doy nunca con ella.

Pasaron dentro. El olor a plantas y humedad le recordó al invernadero de Shino, y Hanabi sintió que se ruborizaba al recordar como se había comportado durante la última "clase" con él.

-Aquí lo tienes –dijo Ino, poniendo una botellita ante sus ojos – Dile que son mil quinientos yenes.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Hanabi, cogiéndola. Ino sonrió con picardía.

-Es un afrodisíaco que yo misma he inventado –dijo con orgullo – Estuve investigando con unas cuantas flores y salió eso. La frentuda de Sakura me ayudó un poco, claro, pero el mérito fue básicamente mío.

Hanabi miró la botella y luego a Ino, alzando las cejas con escepticismo.

-¿No crees que funcione? –inquirió Ino. La otra negó con la cabeza.

-No, es sólo que no creo que mi hermana lo necesite.

Se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Ino se limpió una lágrima y le dio una factura.

-Será mejor que sigas con tus compras, tengo mucho que hacer –dijo. Hanabi regresó a su ruta inicial. Había salido de casa bien pronto para poder comprar pescado fresco. Unas horas después cargaba con una bolsa bastante abultada, a la que añadió otras dos del mismo tamaño llenas de comida instantánea y verduras.

De regreso a casa pensó en el afrodisíaco. A simple vista parecía agua, y a ella no le olía a nada en especial. Tenía como un aroma a jazmín y naranja, pero nada más. Quizá no funcionara, tal vez Ino se había confundido de botella y le había dado un agua de colonia normal y corriente.

"-Entonces... – pensó, sonriendo lentamente con malicia – debería probarlo".

00000

Shino se levantó tarde. Eran las tres cuando pudo despegar los ojos, y las cuatro cuando bajó a comer algo, ya duchado y vestido. Hanabi estaba leyendo un libro y comiendo cerezas secas.

-Buenos días –dijo él, todavía con la voz ronca del sueño. Ella alzó la cabeza y le sonrió. Shino tuvo la sensación de que el salón se iluminaba un poco más.

-Tienes algo de comida en la cocina. He preparado sushi.

-Gracias.

Él regresó con una bandeja llena de sushi de salmón y ensalada. Tenía un hambre voraz después de pasarse la noche corriendo por el campo de entrenamiento. Ella le miraba comer, y a veces volvía la vista al libro.

-¿No quieres cenar? –preguntó él.

-Más tarde, ahora no tengo hambre –dijo, metiéndose otra cereza en la boca.

-A lo mejor si no te pasaras comiendo todo el día... –dijo él, sin criticar. Sólo intentaba mantener una conversación banal. Ella asintió mientras leía otro párrafo.

Media hora después los platos de Shino estaban relucientes, y él se echaba en el suelo, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Ella se tumbó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Estaba todo muy bueno –dijo él, intentando combatir la euforia repentina que le provocaba la actitud de Hanabi.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado –dijo ella, irguiéndose hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Le miró con las mejillas algo rosas, pero trató de comportarse con naturalidad. Le besó en la barbilla y luego en la comisura de la boca. Tenía la piel muy suave, como si acabara de afeitarse. También olía a jabón y a ropa limpia. Suspiró complacida antes de atrapar su boca. Él aceptó el beso de buena gana, pero cuando empezó a dar además de recibir, llegaron Kiba y Akamaru.

-¡_Tadaimaaaa(7)_! –dijo Kiba, sacándose las sandalias de una patada enérgica. El perro entró en el salón, moviendo el rabo y dando lametones sin parar.

-Hola, Akamaru, yo también me alegro de verte –dijo Hanabi, rascándole detrás de las orejas.

-No puedo decir lo mismo... –murmuró Shino por lo bajo. Ella sonrió y le apretó la mano con disimulo. Kiba notó algo raro en el ambiente.

-Vaya, Akamaru, no habremos interrumpido nada, ¿verdad? –dijo, mirando a Shino con una sonrisa. Hanabi se apresuró a soltar su mano.

-No digas tonterías, Kiba. Hay comida en la cocina, ¿no tienes hambre?

Shino agradeció que su compañero se fuera a la cocina durante unos minutos.

-Esta noche a las diez, ¿vale? –le dijo a Hanabi. Ella asintió. Shino sabía que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que tendría que haber hablado con ella sobre relaciones serias, y no la parodia que estaban representando, pero tuvo miedo. ¿Y si ella seguía haciendo todo eso por Kiba? No estaba preparado para saberlo.

00000

-¿Cómo podemos generar tanta basura? –se preguntó Hanabi al coger los dos pesados sacos que tenía que tirar – La humanidad acabará llena de mugre...

Los contenedores estaban al final una calle no muy iluminada. Al pasar junto a una bocacalle, escuchó unas voces conocidas.

-Esto no está funcionando.

Rock Lee miraba a Sakura con el tupido ceño fruncido. Ella se mordió el labio.

-Pero... Pensaba que así estaba bien, saliendo, conociéndonos mejor.

-Y está bien, pero no creo que esta situación le siente bien a ninguno de los dos. Tú te avergüenzas de mí –ella quiso protestar, pero él alzó la mano – No intentes justificarte. Y yo no puedo aguantar que estés conmigo a disgusto. Así que, Sakura-san, será mejor que volvamos a estar como antes.

Sakura tenía ganas de llorar. Le escocían las lágrimas tras sus párpados cerrados. Antes de que él se fuera, le agarró de la camiseta. Lee se estremeció.

-No me lo pongas más difícil, por favor –dijo, con una sonrisa triste. Ella tiró de él hasta que pudo apoyar la cabeza en su espalda.

-No quiero que te vayas –le dijo, con la voz temblándole – Y no me avergüenzo de ti, sino de mí. Te he tratado tan mal, y ahora siento que... no te merezco. Yo nunca he merecido ninguno de tus sacrificios...

Él se giró y la rodeó con sus largos brazos vendados. Sakura se derrumbó y dejó que las lágrimas salieran, sin emitir un sonido. Sólo la sacudía de vez en cuando un sollozo mudo.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a algún lugar más cómodo. No puedo permitir que te quedes aquí, hace demasiado frío. Te llevaré a casa.

-¿No está libre la tuya? –preguntó ella, sin asomo de vergüenza. Él parpadeó sorprendido antes de asentir, ruborizándose – Entonces llévame a tu casa.

Hanabi miró enternecida a la pareja. Justo al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Shino. La mano de él le tapó la boca y ahogó su chillido de pánico.

-Tardabas mucho, así que he venido a buscarte –le aclaró, retirando su mano.

-Lo siento, es que las cosas estaban animadas en el callejón... –dijo Hanabi, emprendiendo el camino a casa.

Al entrar por la puerta corrió hasta su cuarto. Quería aprovechar el minuto que Shino emplearía en quitarse las sandalias y subir las escaleras para ponerse unas gotas del afrodisíaco de Ino detrás de las orejas y en el cuello.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de él en el pasillo, salió de la habitación. La timidez de los días anteriores se había esfumado, y en esos momentos sólo tenía ganas de besar a Shino y observar cómo perdía el control gracias al perfume estimulante.

-¿_Daiyôbu(8)_? –preguntó él. Ella asintió con entusiasmo y se sentó en el futón sin preguntar. Él se quitó el abrigo y las gafas y se tumbó a su lado, esperando que ella también se recostara. Hanabi buscó sus labios con rapidez.

Shino se paró a pensar en lo poco que importaba ahora el motivo inicial de las visitas de Hanabi. Se limitaban a besarse, sin entretenerse en la farsa didáctica de los otros días. Ella le tocaba con algo más de tranquilidad, y sus besos sólo le acariciaban, sin profundizarse todavía.

"-Hoy está muy guapa, no me había fijado. Y huele... estupendamente. Nunca había olido nada igual" – Shino se encontró a sí mismo besando febrilmente a Hanabi, sediento de ella. Sus grandes manos acariciaban el cuerpo flexible y delgado de ella, sin pararse a pensar en si sería adecuado o no.

"-¿Qué demonios me pasa? Nunca había estado tan... excitado" –pensó, pero no pudo enlazar más pensamientos, estaba demasiado ocupado frotando la lengua de Hanabi con la suya y quitándole la camisa de dormir, arrancando un par de botones. A ella no pareció importarle.

-Shino... –gimió, cuando él acarició su pecho a través de la ropa interior. Él pensó que iba a ahogarse en esa vorágine de deseo, se abrasaba en su propia lujuria. Y ella era tan suave, tan complaciente... tan _suya_.

Sí, era suya. Su lado más primitivo la había elegido, y le instaba para marcarla, para poder demostrar a todos que él era suyo también.

Se apartó de ella un momento para respirar hondo y quitarse la camiseta, deseando algo de aire frío que le calmara, pero también anhelando el calor de ese cuerpo femenino.

-Hueles... tan bien... –balbuceó, abandonando su boca y besando la pálida garganta, sintiendo cómo su propio corazón se acompasaba e iba a la par de las pequeñas pulsaciones que tamborileaban bajo sus labios. Ella jadeaba, clavando un poco los dedos en su espalda, la pulsión familiar y temida se estaba volviendo dolorosa en la bifurcación de sus muslos, y algo le decía que Shino podría solucionarlo.

Hanabi separó las piernas para que él se pudiera acercar más, y sintió la excitación de él, presionando su carne y aliviando el doloroso deseo. Le miró un segundo, ruborizada al sentirse tan consciente del cuerpo masculino.

Él la besó, dejándola sin aliento. Casi podía ver como se derrumbaban los muros de su conciencia cuando la voz de Hanabi le sacó de la nebulosa.

-No te detengas, Shino –murmuró ella contra su cuello. Él se separó con brusquedad, hasta establecer una distancia prudencial entre los dos.

-No –dijo, tanto para ella como para sí mismo – Esto no está bien.

Hanabi se serenó y volvió a colocarse la camisa. Le miró sin comprender la situación. Para ella sí estaba bien.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –le preguntó.

-Sí –contestó él. No estaba haciendo las cosas de la manera adecuada, y si no corregía la situación, acabaría lamentándolo más tarde – Esto no es lo que quiero.

Ella trató de calmar el dolor en su pecho. Se levantó en silencio, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Shino quiso ir tras ella, pero al ponerse de pie sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas. No se había sentido tan enfermo en toda su vida.

Hanabi se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo y abandonó la casa. Para cuando él se dio cuenta y bajó las escaleras, persiguiéndola, ella ya estaba en la casa Hyuga.

00000

La gran mansión estaba silenciosa. Hanabi saludó con toda la dignidad que una proscrita de la familia podía mostrar a los centinelas que vigilaban el ala donde dormía su padre.

-_Gomen nasai(9)_, _oto-san(10)_ –dijo, arrodillándose y tocando el suelo con la frente, tratando de humillarse todo lo que podía. Hyuga Hiashi la miró, somnoliento, pero se desperezó con rapidez.

-Así que has decidido volver –musitó – Bien, espero que ahora te centres un poco más en la familia.

Hanabi le miró boquiabierta, pero no dijo nada. Hizo otra inclinación y abandonó la habitación, todavía sin creerse su suerte. Hinata la esperaba en su cuarto, estirándole el futón.

-No puedo creer que papá no me haya despellejado viva... –murmuró. Hinata sonrió y le tendió un pijama de los suyos.

-Estuvimos hablando con él –dijo, con su voz suave. Hanabi la miró, más sorprendida aún – Neji-niisan y yo le dijimos que no era necesario que te presionara tanto, que conocías tus responsabilidades como segunda heredera.

-¿Y os hizo caso? –preguntó Hanabi, poniéndose el suave pijama de algodón.

-Claro. Ya no somos unos niños, aprecia nuestras opiniones.

Hinata esperó hasta que su hermana estuvo preparada para hablar. Al ver que no sabía como empezar, decidió darle un empujoncito.

-¿Ha pasado algo con los chicos? –Hanabi asintió - ¿Con Kiba-kun?

-No. Con Shino –dijo, ruborizándose – Él no... no me desea...

Hasta Hinata se ruborizó.

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea cierto... –dijo, tratando de superar la timidez. La otra negó con la cabeza y le dio la botella de afrodisíaco de Ino.

-Ah –dijo Hinata, comprendiendo - ¿Esto...?

-Funciona.

-¿Tú...?

-Sí.

-Entiendo. ¿Y él no...?

-Sí, pero...

-¿Qué?

-Al final no...

-Aah... –dijo Hinata, comprendiendo. Hanabi se sentía despreciada y avergonzada.

-Me gustaría... estar sola –le dijo a su hermana. Hinata lo comprendió y regresó a su cuarto, decidida a arreglar las cosas.

00000

-Así que la rechazaste –dijo Kiba, mascando una galleta de jengibre.

-¡No la rechacé! –dijo Shino – Sólo quería hacer las cosas bien, nada más, y si tú no puedes entenderlo...

-En efecto, no lo entiendo.

-¿Qué debería haber hecho, tomarla allí mismo, sin tener en cuenta futuras consecuencias? No es mi manera de actuar.

-Tampoco la mía, tranquilo. Sólo digo que podrías haberle explicado todo en un momento y seguir a lo tuyo.

-Pero no podía. Bastante tenía con intentar controlarme...

En ese momento descorrieron la puerta que daba al jardín. Hinata apareció, haciendo una inclinación.

-¿Nunca entras por la puerta principal, Hinata? –preguntó Kiba, estirándose.

-No quería molestar –dijo ella – Vengo a por las cosas de mi hermana, porque ella no ha podido venir.

-Querrás decir que no ha querido –dijo Kiba con ligereza. Hinata se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

-Shino-kun, no te sientas mal. Hanabi me ha contado a medias lo que pasó, y no creo que ella tenga las cosas claras –le dijo. Él alzó la mirada.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó –dijo – Por primera vez en mi vida no pude controlarme, no sé, debe ser que tu hermana es especial, que no puedo... resistirme a ella –terminó la parrafada ruborizándose.

Hinata sonrió y sacó una botella de su bolso. Shino la cogió y la destapó, pero antes de que pudiera llevársela a la nariz, Hinata se la quitó.

-No creo que eso sea muy buena idea –le dijo, tapándola de nuevo – Es un afrodisíaco que preparó Ino. Hanabi se lo puso, imagino que para tener... todos los frentes cubiertos.

Ni siquiera Kiba comentó nada durante un rato. Al final Shino soltó una maldición y se puso en pie, apretando los puños.

-¿¡Me drogó!? ¿Por qué demonios haría eso? Ella no necesita nada de eso para que yo... ¡Encima de que me preocupo por ella!

Se detuvo, jadeando. Hinata y Kiba se sorprendieron por el súbito cambio de actitud de su compañero.

-No creo que lo hiciera con malicia, Shino –dijo Kiba.

-¿Pero entonces por qué compró esa cosa? –preguntó él, con amargura.

-No lo compró. Ino se lo dio para que... me lo diera a mí.

Hinata parecía una langosta. Miraba al tatami como si contuviera la verdad de la existencia y no paraba de juguetear con sus índices.

-¿Para qué quieres algo así, Hinata? –preguntó Kiba con su sonrisa lobuna – Y yo que pensaba que tenías bastante con la vitalidad de tu "Naruto-chaaaaan".

-No... no es para Naruto –se justificó ella – Es para darle una lección a mi primo. Bueno, yo prefiero pensar que es para enseñarle a ser más espontáneo.

Los otros dos asintieron, pero no comprendían nada. Shino se aclaró la garganta y recuperó su expresión hierática.

-Explícate –le dijo.

-Mi padre ha concertado un Miai con una chica para Neji. No es que pretendamos que se case, pero queremos que le dé una oportunidad a alguna, que se conozcan, que deje de vivir para la familia y para el entrenamiento.

-Vaya... –dijo Kiba – No sabía que Neji fuera tan... ascético. Imagino que la parte pervertida del plan se le ocurriría a Naruto.

Hinata asintió, ruborizándose una vez más.

-De todas formas creo que ese líquido no es bueno –dijo Shino – Me hizo sentir enfermo cuando dejé ir a tu hermana.

-Hablé con Ino sobre ello –dijo Hinata – Me dijo que el afrodisíaco estaba fabricado pensando en un chico como Neji, y que los miembros de familias como la tuya o la de Kiba, por ejemplo, tienen demasiados receptores olfativos.

-Que tontería. Los Inuzuka, vale, ¿pero qué tiene de bueno el olfato de los Aburame? Sin ofender –dijo a Shino.

-Lo de mi familia tiene más que ver con las feromonas que con los olores en sí, pero sé de lo que hablas, Hinata – se quedó pensativo unos segundos – Creo que tengo que hablar con Hanabi.

00000

Tenten escuchó un murmullo que la obligó a apartar la vista de su taza de té.

-Llevas media hora callada, mirando esa taza –le dijo Temari – ¿Tanto te aburro? Porque si es así, puedo intentar hacer algo para entretenernos.

-¿Dónde está Shikamaru? –preguntó Tenten. En realidad quería preguntar dónde estaba Kankurô, pero tampoco quería ponerse en plan controladora.

-Se fue con mi hermano a entrenar. Les gusta ponerse a prueba, Kankurô le usa de conejillo de Indias con sus marionetas y Shikamaru gasta toneladas de chakra en su Kagemane. Luego está demasiado cansado como para servirme de algo, no sé si me entiendes...

Tenten asintió con una sonrisa pensativa. Temari decidió pincharla un poco más, a ver si podía obligarla a contarle alguna cosa.

-Últimamente no os peleáis – le dijo – Antes no os aguantabais, y ahora...

-Hemos aprendido a sacar provecho de la situación. Digamos que es una relación simbiótica – dijo Tenten, sin dejar nada claro.

-¿Y qué clase de intercambio realizáis?

-No pretendas hacerme creer que no lo sabes –le dijo, alzando una ceja – Tal vez tu hermano prefiera pensar que permaneces ignorante en este asunto, pero yo no. Debéis haber oído cada una de nuestras... "interacciones", desde vuestra habitación.

En ese momento entraron los chicos, ambos sudorosos, cansados y llenos de heridas. Las chicas se miraron, y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Necesito... algo de beber, mujer –dijo Shikamaru, derrumbándose en el suelo y gimiendo – Me duele todo...

-Te está bien empleado –le dijo Kankurô – Por intentar usar toda esa mierda estratégica en mí.

-¿Acaso te he confundido demasiado? ¿Te duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, Kankurô-chan? –murmuró Shikamaru, burlándose del otro.

-¿Quién ha ganado? –preguntó Tenten.

-Yo –dijeron los dos. Se miraron con furia un instante, pero estaban tan cansados que decidieron resolverlo más tarde. Temari se sentó junto a Shikamaru, dándole un vaso de té de cebada helado que él bebió ávidamente.

-¿A mí no me traes? –le dijo Kankurô con voz lastimera.

-Yo ya me he sentado. Ve tú a por ello –le dijo Temari, sin piedad. Tenten suspiró y se puso en pie.

-Está bien, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó.

-Un té de cebada HELADO, como el de ese culo-vago.

-Hey... –musitó Shikamaru – Temari, dile que no se pase.

-Anda, ven aquí –le dijo ella, dejando que apoyara la cabeza en sus rodillas y masajeándole las sienes – Y tú, no queda más té helado, pero creo que hay una botella en la despensa.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! –exclamó Kankurô, profundamente desilusionado.

-Te está bien empleado... –dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Dónde está la despensa? –preguntó Tenten. A Temari se le ocurrió algo.

-Kankurô, ve con ella y dile donde está. Yo tengo cosas más importantes en las que ocuparme – dijo, señalando al hombre agotado que descansaba sobre ella.

Tenten miró con algo de culpabilidad a Kankurô, pero él no hizo más que lanzar un gruñido suave y perezoso. Caminaron hacia la cocina y ella le siguió cuando entró en una habitación pequeña que debía ser la despensa.

-Mira, aquí está el té –dijo, pero Kankurô le quitó la botella de las manos y se arrimó a ella, besándola en el cuello – Pensé que tenías sed.

-Y la tengo –contestó él, besando por sorpresa su boca entreabierta. Tenten encogió los hombros y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, preparada para un poco de "interacción".

00000

El miai estaba listo. La posible novia y el padre de ésta entraron en un salón recogido y sencillo que habían preparado para la ocasión. Hiashi acompañaba a Neji.

-Estamos encantados de que haya aceptado ver a mi indigno sobrino –le dijo a ella – Es usted realmente hermosa.

La chica se ruborizó un poco. Era una joven morena, de ojos grises como espejos y piel broncínea. Llevaba un elegante kimono _furisode(11)_ negro y plateado, y nada de maquillaje. Parecía una joven sana y natural, sin miedo al trabajo duro, pero también delicada y sencilla.

Neji la observó como quien centra su atención en un jarrón. Lo del miai era una tontería, pero su tío había insistido mucho, y no quería decepcionarle. La chica era bonita, pero no necesitaba una mujer que adornara su casa o su cama.

-Encantado –le dijo, en un tono de voz algo frío – Soy Hyuga Neji, heredero de la casa Hyuga.

-Es un placer conocerle, después de haber oído tanto de usted –dijo ella – Mi nombre es Ameryû Shihana(12).

Neji parpadeó, sorprendido.

-Curioso nombre... –dijo. Ella sonrió, enigmática.

-En realidad nosotros le pusimos el nombre de Aiko –dijo su padre, su voz teñida de orgullo – Pero en la aldea de la Ola la conocen por ese nombre porque es realmente eficiente en las misiones que se le encargan.

Eso empezó a interesar más a Neji. No lo bastante como para quedar encandilado, pero sí como para que no se aburriera de ella.

-¿Cuál es tu técnica? –preguntó, pasando a tutearla. Ella tomó un sorbo de té y luego miró la delicada taza de madera lacada. Una mirada y un murmullo bastaron para congelar continente y contenido. Parecía muy orgullosa de sí misma. Neji tomó la taza y la observó con una sonrisa.

-Impresionante – dijo.

-Mi elemento es el agua, y la técnica que mejor domino es la del "Chikôri(13) no jutsu" –explicó ella, mirando fijamente a los ojos incoloros de Neji, retándole un poco. Estaba empezando a interesarle de verdad.

En ese momento llegó Hinata, portando una bandeja con sake tibio y unas copas. Se arrodilló y sirvió a todos. Una de las tazas se cayó en el tatami, y aprovechó la confusión para poner algo de la panacea de Ino en el cuello de Shihana.

-Lo siento – dijo, saliendo cuanto antes de la habitación. Naruto la esperaba fuera, a punto de reventar. Hinata le había dicho que estuviera callado, y eso era algo que Naruto no aguantaba bien.

-Espero que funcione. Con Shino-kun funcionó, pero con Neji... –musitó Hinata.

-Pero en esa habitación hay tres hombres, ¿no habrá problemas? –dijo Naruto, preocupado.

-Ino lo preparó especialmente para Neji. Dice que cada afrodisíaco funciona de determinada manera, y que tienen "edad".

-Aah... –dijo él, poniendo cara de enterado.

Neji se notaba raro. Cuando más miraba a la chica al otro lado de la mesa, más atractiva la veía. Su voz, su pelo, sus ojos, sus gestos. Estaba empezando a sentir fascinación, y eso iba en contra de todos sus principios.

-Huele muy bien – dijo, antes de poder morderse la lengua. Ella alzó la mirada, sorprendida, y dejó su plato para el sake con un movimiento suave.

-Gracias. Es un perfume de flor de loto –dijo – Padre, creo que estoy algo mareada... –dijo, llevándose los dedos a la frente.

-Será mejor que Hyuga-kun te lleve para que te refresques –dijo su padre.

Neji ni escuchó lo que le decían. Tenía mucho trabajo intentando bajar una súbita reacción que tenía lugar bajo su cintura. Mucho más abajo.

-Acompáñala, Neji –dijo Hiashi. Él asintió torpemente y se levantó como una flecha, para que nadie notara nada raro en la caída de su yukata.

Shihana le seguía de cerca. El crujir del _furisode_, el roce de las enaguas blancas y suaves contra la piel de ella, todos esos pequeños y casi imperceptibles sonidos estaban liberando algo dentro de él, como si una fuerza extraña y desconocida hubiera permanecido encerrada en la jaula de su autocontrol, y hubiese descubierto como abrir la puerta.

-En realidad no me siento mareada, Neji-sama, sólo quería hablar contigo a solas –dijo ella, alcanzándole y tocando su hombro. Fue más de lo que Neji pudo soportar, y su resistencia se vino abajo.

Hinata tenía el Byakugan plenamente activado. Naruto se mordía las uñas de la impaciencia.

-¿Qué hacen? Venga, cuéntame algo, Hinata-chaaaan...

-No seas ruidoso. Luego te lo cuento todo con detalles.

De todas formas no se sentía capaz de describir la manera en que su primo había empujado a la chica contra la pared, ni cómo la estaba besando. Neji estaba descontrolado, pero a la chica no parecía importarle demasiado.

-Yo... no soy así normalmente... No sé qué me pasa, de verdad –murmuró contra su cuello. Ella lanzó una exclamación apagada al sentir los dientes de él apretando su tierna piel.

-Ya lo sé... pero no me importa. Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a tu prima más tarde... –dijo ella, soltándole el pelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó él, aplastándola un poco más contra el muro a su espalda, en un vano intento de autocontrol.

-No he podido evitar darme cuenta de que me ha echado un líquido en el cuello. Debe ser un... estimulante... –jadeó ella. Neji perdió la concentración del todo y abrió la primera puerta que encontró.

Naruto se había asomado por la esquina, seguro de que no le verían. Estaban demasiado ocupados como para notar su presencia. Hinata miraba la escena, ruborizada.

-¿Qué cuarto es ese? –preguntó él. Ella se puso más roja todavía, pero se permitió una sonrisa.

-Es un armario –dijo.

000000000000000000000000000

bwahahaha!! ¡¡¡Neji va a mojar, Neji va a mojar!!! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Era un poco más largo que los demás, así que ya podéis arrodillaros, darme las gracias y mandarme reviews a mogollón. Os advierto que no sé cuando podré postear el siguiente capítulo, porque me encuentro en un momento de vacío literario, una lagunilla, y no sé como coger la historia. En fin, nos vemos. Un beso a todos.

¡¡Shikamaru, te amo!! ¡¡Temari, mi heroína!!

(1) Konnichi wa: buenos días.

(2) Ohagi: unos dulces hechos de arroz mezclado con pasta de judía roja _anko_

(3) Domo: gracias (coloquial)

(4) Onee-chan: hermanita mayor (más o menos)

(5) Ohayô: buenos días (muy temprano por la mañana)

(6) Ohayô gozaimasu: lo mismo, pero mucho más formal.

(7) ¡Tadaimaaaaa: ¡ya estoy en casaaaaaa!

(8) ¿Daiyôbu: ¿estás bien?

(9) Gomen nasai: perdón.

(10) Oto-san: padre.

(11) Furisode: kimono de gala de mangas largas hasta el suelo que llevan las jóvenes solteras.

(12) Shihana: significa "flor de muerte".

(13) "Técnica de la sangre de hielo"


	6. Cap 6 : Kareshi no zenshin

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo seis**

"_Kareshi no zenshin"_

Su cuerpo

Kankurô se levantó silbando esa mañana. Había dejado que Tenten durmiera, porque no la había dejado descansar mucho por la noche. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordarlo.

-¿Puedes dejar de estar tan contento? –le dijo Gaara – Así parece que yo estoy más amargado por todo este papeleo...

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Gaara parpadeó, sorprendido – Es que tengo algo de tiempo libre antes de que Tenten se despierte.

-Antes la vigilabas como un halcón –dijo Gaara, pasándole un montón de papeles. Kankurô se ruborizó un poco, pero su sonrisa no decayó.

-Sigo vigilándola, pero ahora no soy tan paranoico. No sé por qué no te fiabas de ella, la verdad.

-¿Ella no te ha contado nada? –preguntó Gaara, mirándole a los ojos. Kankurô negó con la cabeza – ¿Recuerdas todos esos ataques que recibiste? Le ordené a Tenten que fuera tu guardaespaldas.

Su hermano mayor se levantó de la silla y le señaló con un dedo acusador.

-¡A mí me encargaste lo mismo! –gritó.

-Ahí radica la genialidad de mi plan –contestó el otro, sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo Kankurô – ¿Crees que yo no sé cuidar de mí mismo?

-No es eso. Todo lo contrario. Resultabas demasiado efectivo, no dejabas ni rastro de tus atacantes, y así no podíamos descubrir quien demonios les enviaba. Por eso necesitaba a Tenten, pero desde que está aquí los ataques han cesado.

Eso dejó a Kankurô sin habla. Se volvió a sentar, mirando la superficie brillante de la mesa de Gaara, sin verla realmente.

-¿Crees que ella...? –preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

-No – respondió el menor con rotundidad.

-Pero podría ser. Podría estar esperando que confiemos todos en ella, y cuando menos me lo espere...

-Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner paranoico, no te lo hubiera contado. Será mejor que te calmes y vayas a desayunar algo. O a hablar con ella, lo que le siente mejor a tu espíritu.

00000

Tenten se despertó hambrienta. No veía a Kankurô por ninguna parte, debía haber bajado ya a desayunar. Se encontró con Temari por las escaleras, pero ella subía, con un rictus de enfado en la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Tenten.

-Nada, será mejor que vayas a desayunar –le dijo la otra.

Kankurô estaba en la cocina, sólo, con una taza de té en la mano. Miraba al vacío, y, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, él era la causa del enfado de Temari.

-¿Otra vez peleándote con tu hermana? –le dijo, revolviéndole un poco el pelo y cogiendo una taza limpia para ella. Se sentó frente a él y empezó a llenarse el plato de pasteles, pero se detuvo al ver que Kankurô la estaba mirando, pero sin verla.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –él negó con la cabeza y dio un sorbo a su té.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi hermano te había mandado protegerme? –le dijo, desconcertándola del todo.

-No podía decírtelo si quería protegerte bien –contestó, sabiendo que él no se iba a quedar satisfecho con esa respuesta.

-¿Es que todos en esta casa se creen que soy estúpido? "Kankurô, por favor, no elimines a los cabrones que están intentando matarte, así podremos sonsacarles información", eso era lo que me podíais haber dicho.

-¿Nos habrías hecho caso? –dijo ella, untando un bollo con mantequilla.

-¡No, maldita sea, esos bastardos no me dejaban otra opción, eran ellos o yo!

-De ahí que tu hermano pensara que necesitabas ayuda. Además, no creo que te haya molestado tanto¿o me equivoco?

Él guardó silencio. Tenten no sabía qué hacer o decir, no era normal que Kankurô se quedara callado, no en medio de una discusión. De repente lo entendió todo.

-¿Y cuándo empezaste a pensar que yo era otra asesina que planeaba matarte? –le preguntó, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

-¡Tu expresión ha sido bastante elocuente! –gritó ella, levantándose y tirando la servilleta. Se agachó para recogerla, y cuando se irguió, Kankurô estaba delante de ella, mirándola con sospecha.

-Mírame y dime que estoy equivocado en mis suposiciones – ella tuvo ganas de abofetearlo con fuerza durante horas.

-Si hubiera querido matarte, habría tenido ya muchas oportunidades de hacerlo¿no crees? Como por ejemplo, la primera noche que nos...

-Eso no viene al caso. Contéstame directamente –dijo él, implacable. Estaba deseando que ella lo negara todo, deseando creerla. Ella se giró, dándole la espalda.

-Creo que te dejaré con la duda –dijo, saliendo por la puerta. Cuando él iba a seguirla, una lluvia de shuriken le dejó enganchado a la pared y a la mesa.

-¡Maldita sea!

00000

Shino se presentó en la casa Hyuga en un estado de nervios algo fuera de lo normal. De todas formas, su rostro no reflejaba nada, como siempre.

Hyuga Neji estaba sentado en el porche, tomando un té con unas vainas de soja verde.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Aburame-kun? –le dijo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Shino ignoró la manera en que se había dirigido a él y avanzó un par de pasos.

-Vengo a ver a Hanabi –dijo, intentando que su tono fuera lo más monocorde posible, aunque no creía que fuera a engañar a Neji.

-Dile a ese Inuzuka que si quiere hablar con mi prima, no mande a ningún chico de los recados, que venga él mismo y me plante cara.

Shino le miró confuso, hasta que Neji se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.

-¿Es que Hanabi no tiene ningún lío con Kiba? –preguntó.

-El lío lo tiene conmigo –contestó Shino. Neji parpadeó un par de veces, pero enseguida se puso a la defensiva.

-Ella me ha dicho que no dejara pasar a ninguno de los compañeros de Hinata, y esos sois tú y Kiba. Así que me temo que no te voy a dejar pasar, por mucho que quieras disculparte.

-No quiero disculparme –dijo Shino, sorprendiendo de nuevo a su interlocutor.

-Si esa es tu actitud, creo que voy a tener que bajarte los humos. No me han contado nada, pero creo que has puesto en un compromiso la reputación de mi prima.

-Bonito eufemismo –dijo Shino, sin alterarse – Pero, de todas formas, no he hecho nada... que la comprometiera.

-O sea, que algo has hecho, ya sea más o menos grave –dijo Neji, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de pie.

-Siempre con su consentimiento –dio el otro – De hecho, ella está enfadada porque no quise darle lo que quería.

Neji le clavó su mirada pálida, intentando averiguar si era verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Decidió que el Aburame no mentía.

-¿Y cómo es que no quisiste darle... eso? –preguntó, regresando a su sitio.

-Tu prima usó cierta estimulación artificial –contestó Shino – Y yo no quería hacer las cosas de esa manera.

Neji abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Apartó su taza de té y le miró, comprendiendo.

-¿Tu también has sido víctima de ese potingue de Ino?

Shino asintió, incómodo.

-¿Y te pudiste resistir? –preguntó Neji, de nuevo.

-Fue difícil, pero sí. No te sientas mal contigo mismo, al parecer ese líquido estaba hecho para ti en exclusividad. Por eso no pudiste hacer nada.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Finalmente Neji se apartó de la puerta y le dejó pasar. Shino se quitó las sandalias con calma, intentando no parecer ansioso.

-Segundo piso, tercera puerta a la derecha –le dijo Neji antes de que entrara al frescor oscuro de la mansión.

00000

Hanabi estaba furiosa. Descargaba su ira dando golpes fuertes y precisos a un saco de boxeo. Se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en Shino, y en por qué él no se había dignado a enviarle ni una carta.

Aunque la idea de verle le asustaba también. ¿Y si, cuando se encontraran, él decidía no volverla a ver? Hanabi sintió una mano invisible apretándole el corazón. Golpeó otra vez el saco para quitarse de encima la sensación.

Llamaron a la puerta, y ella tuvo ganas de lanzar una silla contra el panel de madera y papel.

-Adelante –dijo finalmente. Casi se cayó de culo cuando vio la cara de Shino (bueno, lo que se veía de la cara de Shino entre un abrigo y otro).

-_Ohayo_ –dijo él. Era una manera patética de empezar una conversación, y lo sabía, pero no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ella, con calma.

-He venido a hablar contigo. Sobre lo que pasó en mi casa.

Ella apretó los puños, pero disimuló y le indicó que se sentara.

-Que sepas que para mí no tuvo importancia –empezó a decir ella – Fue sólo una mera transacción, y lo dejamos claro desde el principio. Yo lo hacía sólo por Kiba.

Shino la miró fijamente, notando como, a su pesar, se ponía furioso cuando ella mencionaba a Kiba.

-Sabes, igual que yo, que todo eso no fue más que una excusa. O, por lo menos, lo fue para mí.

-O sea, que te aprovechaste de mí –dijo ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No. Desde luego que no –dijo él, con aspereza – Yo sólo he venido para decirte que...

-No me interesa nada que tengas que decirme –le cortó ella, asustada.

-¿Qué? –dijo él, dejando que algo de emoción traspasara su coraza de indiferencia - ¿Ni siquiera vas a escucharme?

Hanabi reconoció que su comportamiento no estaba siendo muy maduro. Le miró y se mordió el labio, indecisa.

-¿Qué vas a decirme¿Que te arrepientes? Ya sé que fue un error, no hace falta que me cuentas nada.

Shino la miró, sus ojos entrecerrados tras las gafas. Ella estaba agarrando el borde de su hakama con nerviosismo, retorciéndolo y arrugándolo. Se acercó poco a poco a su rostro, hasta que notó el aliento dulce y agitado de ella en las mejillas. Tenía la boca entreabierta y le miraba fijamente.

Shino estuvo a punto de retroceder, acobardado por su mirada, pero decidió jugárselo todo y besarla. Ella parpadeó y notó un peso en sus entrañas. Murmuró contra su boca durante unos segundos, hasta que reunió fuerzas para apartarle. Shino frunció el ceño.

-Me molestan... –dijo ella, quitándole las gafas y acercando sus labios a los de él de nuevo. Se besaron con familiaridad, reconciliándose.

-No me arrepiento –dijo él mirándola – Y no fue un error.

-Ya... ya lo sé –dijo ella, mirando al suelo, ruborizada. Shino acarició sus hombros, sonriendo levemente.

-Esta vez vamos a hacerlo bien.

00000

Kankurô caminaba por el desierto. Por primera vez en su vida, la arena entorpecía sus pasos. Era como si la masa granulosa y dorada bajo sus pies tratara de detenerlo.

-Maldita sea, ya lo que me faltaba –murmuró, rabioso. Escuchó algo que hizo que se quedara congelado. Era como un gemido largo, silbante y estremecedor.

-Vaaaaya –dijo una voz perezosa desde arriba – ya tenía ganas de conocerte, Kankurô-kuuuun...

El sujeto que había pronunciado esas palabras iba embozado de la cabeza a los pies, pero su voz se oía alta y clara. Iba montado sobre una marioneta con forma de cuervo.

-¿Quién cojones eres? –dijo, mirándole con cautela. El otro soltó una risita.

-Soy un antiguo alumno de Suna no Sasori –dijo – Y este es el auténtico _karasu(1)_, aunque yo prefiero llamarle Chitori(2).

-No me vengas con juegos de palabras estúpidos. ¿Eras tú el que enviaba a esos patanes a matarme?

-El objetivo principal no era matarte, Kankurô-kuuuun. Sólo quiero la herencia de mi maestro.

-¿Mis marionetas? –Kankurô sonrió, desdeñoso – No te daría a Karasu, Kuroari o Shanshouuo aunque pisotearas mi cadáver putrefacto. ¿Qué clase de marionetista eres?

-El mejor... –fue lo único que murmuró, lanzando a Shuratori mientras reía a carcajadas.

00000

Temari bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. Shikamaru la seguía a una distancia prudencial. Temari era inestable cuando alguno de sus hermanos estaba en peligro.

Había un par de shinobi en la enfermería, alrededor de la única camilla ocupada en ese momento. Kankurô estaba consciente, pero muy débil.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Temari, apartando a los ninjas.

-Le encontramos a un par de kilómetros de la aldea, nadando en su propia sangre. No había nada más.

-Maldita sea, mi hermano ha resultado gravemente herido, quien quiera que haya podido llegar a hacerle esto tiene que estar también medio muerto, arrastrándose por el desierto –exclamó ella – Quiero que enviéis a una patrulla.

-Cá... cállate –musitó Kankurô – No envíes a un grupo de shinobi a la muerte, además, este tío se mueve por el aire.

-Menos mal que estás bien–dijo Temari. Shikamaru se echó un poco para atrás, extrañado. Temari había puesto la cara especial de "tengo-que-cuidar-a-mis-hermanos-la-familia-es-un-tesoro", con los ojos húmedos y el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Sí, así podré matarte con mis propias manos –dijo alguien tras ellos.

Tenten estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Su cara era una máscara de furia. Se acercó a la camilla y comenzó a zarandear a Kankurô, agarrándole por los hombros.

-¡IDIOTA¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre ir al maldito desierto, convirtiéndote en presa fácil para los bastardos que han estado intentando matarte una vez y otra y otra¡¡¡GILIPOLLAS!!!

-Tenten... las heridas... se me abren... –musitó él.

-La que te va a abrir la cabeza soy yo... –dijo ella, soltándole – Me han dicho que te ha quitado las marionetas.

Kankurô se quedó en silencio. Temari miró a Tenten, pero esta no le devolvió la mirada. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo, y los puños apretados.

-Me voy –dijo, y a nadie se le ocurrió retenerla.

00000

Shino abrió la puerta y comprobó que no había nadie en casa. Bien, pensó, Kiba debe haber quedado con otra chica. Akamaru tampoco estaba en el jardín.

-¿No hay nadie? –preguntó Hanabi, tras él. Shino se colocó las gafas y asintió, sintiéndose afortunado. Ella se quitó los zapatos y pasó a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –le preguntó él. Hanabi estaba hurgando en la nevera. Sacó una botella de leche y unas galletas.

-Tengo hambre¿tú no? –respondió.

-No mucha –lo cierto era que los nervios no le dejaban sitio para el apetito. Ella estaba bebiendo directamente de la botella, su garganta se movía mientras tragaba, y un camino de venas azules le surcaban la pálida piel.

Shino se acercó y le quitó la botella. Ella le miró, extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

-Deberías quitarte las gafas¿no? –le sugirió. Él sonrió un poco, haciendo que se sonrojara – No es que quiera besarte otra vez...

-¿No? –dijo Shino. Hanabi escuchó la decepción bajo el tono monocorde que había usado él. Se acercó y le besó en la mejilla, manchándosela con los restos de leche que le quedaban en el labio superior. Shino frunció el ceño, haciendo que ella se riera.

-¿Quieres ver una película? –le dijo. Él asintió y se dirigió al salón. Se puso cómodo, quitándose el abrigo y las gafas, y ella no pudo evitar fijarse en como se le ceñía la camisa negra en los hombros. Puso en marcha el vídeo y se sentó en el suelo. Shino estaba tumbado de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo flexionado. Hanabi se acercó un poco a él, y finalmente se tumbó, su espalda tocando el torso de Shino.

-¿Te molesto? –le preguntó. Él sólo le rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo. La película era un tostón sobre el amor prohibido entre una princesa y un campesino. Shino bostezó un par de veces. Le estaba entrando sueño... Enterró la nariz en el pelo de Hanabi y olió su aroma limpio y cálido. Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

-Shino, esta peli es un rollo –dijo ella, girando un poco la cabeza. Parpadeó, sorprendida, al ver sus ojos cerrados. Desde luego, Shino era discreto hasta para dormir, pensó.

Se quedó quieta, para no despertarle, pero estiró la mano para coger el mando y apagar la televisión. Se acurrucó más contra él y cerró los ojos, buscando el sueño.

00000

Tenten caminaba por el frío desierto, envuelta en una capa de piel, la furia caldeándola por dentro. Sabía que estaba comportándose igual de mal que Kankurô al ir sola a enfrentarse con el discípulo de Sasori, pero no le importaba. Quería arrojar armas sobre ese cerdo hasta que pareciera un puercoespín. Quería que su sangre empapara la arena.

-Vaya, vaya, pajarito¿te has caído del nido?

Ella se giró como un rayo, a tiempo de ver a Karasu abalanzándose sobre ella.

-Esa marioneta no te pertenece –gritó, mientras esquivaba los ataques.

-Pero la manejo muy bien¿no crees? Supongo que vienes a vengar a Kankurô-kuuun... Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. No eres lo bastante fuerte.

Karasu desapareció y en su lugar entró Sanshouuo. La enorme cola de la salamandra mecánica golpeó a Tenten, haciendo que se chocara con una roca.

La sangre se le metía en los ojos y no la dejaba tenerlos abiertos. Tenten acabó cerrándolos. La oscuridad la acogió en sus manos frías y secas.

00000

Alguien llamó a la puerta unas horas después. Hanabi se levantó, frotándose los ojos, y abrió. Kiba se cayó sobre ella, riéndose y apestando a alcohol.

-¡_Yoyoi-no-yoi(3)_! – gritó. Ella le sostuvo como pudo, pero acabó dejando que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-En menudas condiciones llegas... – dijo, alzando una ceja. Kiba sólo hipó y soltó una carcajada ebria – Pues a dormir la mona fuera, vas a despertar a Shino.

Akamaru iba por detrás, gruñendo un poco, como si no estuviera contento con el comportamiento de Kiba. Desde luego, pensó Hanabi, tenía motivos para gruñir. Cargó a Kiba como pudo en el lomo del perro y les dejó a los dos en el jardín.

-Bueno, espero que no te importe que duerma contigo esta noche, Akamaru –dijo Hanabi, cogiendo una manta y echándosela encima a ambos.

-¡Nadie que haya dormido conmigo ha tenido quejas! –balbuceó Kiba, antes de acurrucarse contra su perro y quedarse dormido.

Hanabi pasó de nuevo a la casa. Shino no se había despertado, por suerte. Se tumbó junto a él, mirándole el pálido perfil. Pasó un dedo por su nariz y le rozó la barbilla. Pasó un rato mirándole intensamente, dudando antes de efectuar su siguiente movimiento.

Le desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y besó el trozo de carne que quedó al descubierto. Shino respiró algo más fuerte, pero no dio muestras de estar despierto. Hanabi se envalentonó y desabrochó más botones, sin dejar de besarle ni de fijar los ojos en su rostro, alerta.

Shino gimió un poco cuando ella le besó en el punto donde se unían su hombro y su cuello.

"-No tiene ninguna cicatriz" – pensó Hanabi. Parecía hecho de mármol, tan blanco como ella misma, su piel casi brillaba en la oscuridad del salón. Apoyó la mano en su estómago, notándolo caliente. Ella, al contrario, tenía las puntas de los dedos heladas por el nerviosismo y la excitación.

Se irguió para que su pelo rozara el pecho de Shino, y sonrió al ver la piel erizada en sus brazos. Terminó de erguirse hasta alcanzar sus labios, dándole un beso seco en la comisura. Antes de darse cuenta, Shino estaba besándola, y ella pensó que su boca simplemente hervía, que su contacto era ígneo, y que iba a consumirlos a los dos.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada. Ella le miró, alzando una ceja, y él le dirigió un gesto de disculpa.

-No he podido aguantar más –dijo. Ella se ruborizó intensamente.

-¡¿Estabas despierto?! –dijo, golpeándole en el pecho. Él sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

-Oye, no es que no me guste esta posición, pero preferiría estar sobre ti –ella volvió a notar el calor invadiendo su cara en oleadas. Desde luego, más claro no podía haber sido, pensó. Tragó saliva, intentando superar la vergüenza, y se tendió en el tatami. Shino apoyó los antebrazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, intentando no aplastarle el pelo. Hanabi tenía los ojos cerrados, y se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Oye, parece que te vas a sacrificar –le dijo, frunciendo el ceño – Eso no es muy excitante.

Hanabi abrió los ojos y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Siempre hablas tanto cuando vas a acostarte con una chica? –le preguntó, mortificada.

-¿Y tú siempre estás tan roja, o es una reacción alérgica? –ella se dio la vuelta, enterrando la cara en un cojín – Vamos, relájate –dijo él, enterrando la nariz en su nuca y llenándose los pulmones con el olor dulce de su pelo.

Le besó los hombros y el trozo de espalda que pudo alcanzar sin quitarle la ropa. Ella estaba temblando, ahogando sus murmullos excitados contra la almohada. Shino apoyó los dedos en la parte interior de su muslo, esperando alguna señal de consentimiento. Ella gimió con impaciencia, y él supuso que era su manera de pedirle que continuara.

Acarició con suavidad la piel cremosa y caliente, hasta llegar a la bifurcación de sus piernas. Tocó el algodón mojado de su pantalón, tanteando con precisión hasta que ella empezó a jadear con fuerza.

"-Esto es..." –pensó ella, pero no pudo terminar. Todas sus neuronas estaban muy entretenidas con lo que Shino estaba consiguiendo.

-Date la vuelta, por favor –dijo él junto a su oído. Hanabi le obedeció sin pensárselo dos veces, clavándole una mirada febril en sus ojos serenos y oscuros. Él sonrió y la besó, tocando la humedad dulce de su boca, sin que sus manos dejaran de trazar líneas por el cuerpo femenino. Le levantó la camiseta y dejó que sus labios resbalaran desde su cuello hasta las temblorosas caderas. Desabrochó los botones del pantalón y la miró.

-_Kami-sama_... –jadeó ella - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?

Él sonrió mientras sus ojos contemplaban la boca enrojecida, las manos blancas contrastando con el sujetador púrpura, intentando cubrir sus pechos, el vientre agitado, la ropa interior asomada entre la bragueta del fino pantalón de seda negra. Se agachó hasta que tocó la pálida superficie de su estómago con la boca. Besó un punto sensible y después dejó escapar la respiración contenida, jadeando un poco.

-No, Hanabi, no estoy calmado en absoluto... –murmuró, antes de quitarle los pantalones con un movimiento brusco, zambulléndose en la vorágine del deseo que lo consumía. Ella tanteó con las manos en el aire antes de encontrar sus hombros, y se agarró a ellos al prever la tempestad.

Lo último que escuchó fue la voz grave de él pronunciando su nombre, y después la sensación lacerante y a la vez placentera que hirió sus entrañas acaparó todos sus receptores sensoriales. Se sentía sacudida por el ansia de él, notaba cada gota de sudor que se deslizaba entre ambos, casi podía ver el aliento de Shino mezclándose con el suyo en secos estertores de placer.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los párpados fuertemente cerrados de él. A pesar de todo, seguía conteniéndose. Con ese pensamiento, y los sentimientos de cálida gratitud que despertaba, Hanabi alcanzó su clímax.

00000

Se habían quedado paralizados en la misma posición. Ella estaba demasiado cansada como para quitarse a Shino de encima, a pesar de que la estaba aplastando. Y él tampoco se sentía capaz de arrastrarse lejos de Hanabi.

Finalmente pudieron rodar cada uno a un lado, quedando libres.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, mirándola. Ella asintió y tragó saliva, intentando humedecer su garganta reseca.

-No tengo... palabras... –balbuceó – Espera... no, no tengo.

Él la miró un segundo con las cejas arqueadas, sorprendido, y después se giró rápidamente, dándole la espalda. Hanabi le miró extrañada y se acercó un poco, intentando verle la cara, pero Shino se tapó con la almohada.

-No me digas que ahora eres tú el que tiene vergüenza... –dijo ella, sofocando una carcajada con la mano. Él se giró, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada que parecía decir "Sí, yo también soy tímido¿algún problema?".

Hanabi no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas.

-Oye, yo también podría reírme si supiera dónde está la gracia –dijo, cabreado.

-Eres demasiado mono, Shino... –dijo ella, con un suspiro. Le miró, todavía con la boca curvada en una sonrisa sensual, dejando escapar una risita de vez en cuando. Su pelo se desparramaba por el tatami como seda líquida.

Shino se inclinó y la besó con hambre, cerrando los dedos en torno a los largos mechones de cabello negro de ella. Y fue el turno de Hanabi para sonrojarse.

0000000000000000

¿¿¿Quién es la Reina del Fic¡¡La nena, la nena!! Sí, baby, lo he conseguido. He PARIDO este capítulo, no tenéis idea de los sudores que me ha provocado, de las horas de sueño que me ha quitado... Y aún así, no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa, jeje. Porque así tenéis un capitulillo más de los que había previsto, ya podéis agradecérmelo enviando reviews a mansalva, oki?

Un besazo enorrrrrme a todos, especialmente a los líderes de mi club de fans, Kitsune-Megami-sama e Inciclopédico. (me encantan vuestros reviews)

El siguiente capítulo TARDARÁ, que conste que aviso. Pero merecerá la pena, espero. Ciaoooo.

(1)karasu – literalmente "cuervo"

(2)Chitori – "pájaro sangriento"

(3)Yoyoi-no-yoi – cantinela de borracho.


	7. Cap 7: Boku no kokoro no chi

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

**Capítulo 7**

"Boku no Kokoro no Chi"

La sangre de mi corazón

Kankurô había tenido que pelearse a puñetazo limpio para que le dejaran salir de la enfermería. Si los enfermeros no hubieran estado cuchicheando entre ellos justo al lado de su camilla, no se habría enterado de nada. No habría tenido que preocuparse.

Tenten no había aparecido todavía. Los guardias de la puerta principal la habían visto marcharse a las diez de la noche anterior. Y eran casi las tres de la tarde del día siguiente.

"-Si se le ha ocurrido morirse..." –Kankurô se mordió los labios con fuerza, en parte por el esfuerzo que le suponía moverse con las muletas. Pero sobretodo quería ahogar el atisbo de miedo que sentía, sobrevolándole.

Los guardias le detuvieron en la puerta.

-¡No os atreváis a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, imbéciles! –gritó, pero tuvo que detenerse, porque le sobrevino un acceso de tos - ¿¡Por que... no detuvisteis... a la maldita chica de la Hoja!? –consiguió decir, entre jadeos.

-Cállate de una vez, maldita sea... –dijo una voz mortecina tras ellos.

Kankurô notó su sangre congelándose. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo.

Tenten estaba hecha una ruina. La ropa que le había prestado Temari era un jirón ensangrentado que la cubría apenas (aunque no es que antes la hubiera cubierto mucho, la afición de Temari por las minifaldas era un problema), y su pelo se le pegaba a la frente, sucio, y lleno de arena. Ella se sostenía a duras penas en pie, y debía tener una costilla rota, porque no despegaba la mano izquierda de su costado. El labio cortado y la hinchazón del pómulo eran la guinda del pastel.

-¿Cómo has podido...? –empezó a decir Kankurô, pero ella se acercó a él y le tapó la boca, apoyándose de paso en la muleta.

-¿Vas a echarme la bronca aquí, mientras estoy desnutrida, herida y medio desnuda? Anda, ayúdame... –le dijo, con un tono mucho menos jovial. Él asintió y la prestó el bastón. Ella lo miró, dudosa.

-No necesito para nada esa madera, puedes usarla –replicó él, quitándose el hakama y poniéndoselo sobre los hombros – Vamos, te tiene que ver un médico.

Ella asintió, tapándose más con la chaqueta. Miró a uno de los soldados y alzó la barbilla, con ademán autoritario.

-¿Qué haces ahí quieto? Ayuda a tu capitán a caminar, o no llegaremos nunca a la enfermería.

-¡Eh! No necesito...

-Ya está bien –le cortó ella – A ver si nos curamos pronto y dejamos de hacer el imbécil... O no podremos cargarnos a ese bastardo amanerado ni en un millón de años.

Por una vez en la vida, Kankurô no tuvo nada que decir al respecto.

00000

Temari no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo cuando su hermano mayor apareció, apoyado en un soldado, en la puerta de la enfermería. No sabía que era lo que la sorprendía más, si el hecho de que no le hubieran tenido que arrastrar hasta allí o ver que estaba pidiendo ayuda abiertamente a uno de sus subordinados. Salió del estupor al ver a Tenten arrastrándose hasta una camilla.

-Nunca me había sentido tan miserablemente derrotada... –le empezó a decir, tumbándose en las sábanas blancas casi con deleite - ...excepto cuando luché contra ti en los preliminares del primer examen para ser chuunin.

Temari sonrió de lado, contenta al ver que Tenten no había perdido el buen humor a pesar de estar hecha una piltrafa.

-Reconoce que yo te derroté de una manera más elegante –dijo mientras llamaba a un enfermero.

-¡Casi me estrellaste contra un muro! No creo que haya mucha elegancia en eso... –replicó la otra, intentando incorporarse.

-Oye, déjala en paz, debe tener todas las costillas rotas –dijo Kankurô desde el otro lado de la enfermería.

-Vale, vale... –contestó su hermana, caminando hacia la puerta – Hay que ver como defiendes a tu novia...

Tuvo que esquivar, entre carcajadas, la cuña metálica que su hermano le había arrojado.

00000

Kiba despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza de toda su vida. Para colmo, Akamaru le estaba babeando la cara. No es que le molestara la saliva de su propio perro, pero no era el momento adecuado para uno de los "besos" de su mascota.

-Necesito un té de cebada helado... –masculló, con voz pastosa. Entró en el salón con paso vacilante. Por lo menos las cortinas estaban echadas, sus ojos enrojecidos lo agradecían.

De pronto tropezó con algo. Algo que gimió con una voz indiscutiblemente femenina.

-¿Eres tú, Hanabi-shi¿Te has quedado dormida en el salón? –se apartó, pero tropezó de nuevo, y esta vez la voz de protesta que emergió desde el suelo fue bastante más grave.

-Anda con más cuidado, Kiba –murmuró Shino, medio dormido. Hanabi le dio un golpecito en el hombro que le terminó de despertar.

Kiba avanzó hacia el interruptor de la luz y lo encendió, conteniendo una carcajada. Shino y Hanabi se taparon algo más con las mantas, bastante incómodos.

-Podemos explicártelo –empezó a decir ella, pero la risa de Kiba no le dejó continuar. Enfadada, se envolvió en la manta y se levantó, buscando refugio en su habitación.

Shino miró a Kiba desde el tatami, avergonzado y desnudo. Buscó un cojín con parsimonia para taparse la entrepierna, y esperó a que el otro dejara de reírse.

-Ahora va a estar cabreada, y todo porque has decidido comportarte como un capullo¿estás contento?

Kiba fingió que pensaba seriamente, solo para volver a tirarse al suelo, ahogándose en sus carcajadas.

00000

Shikamaru sentía un aburrimiento que no tenía nada que ver con su habitual estado de apatía. Había regresado por unos días a su casa de la Hoja, pero tras limpiar un poco se había encontrado con que no tenía nada más que hacer. Le convenía ir a comprar, porque su nevera tenía telarañas, pero era demasiado esfuerzo...

-Sin misiones, sin comida y sin Temari... – se dijo, ruborizándose por haberlo dicho en voz alta. Llevaban juntos bastante tiempo, no era normal que sintiera esa nostalgia por ella, como si fuera un quinceañero enamorado.

Suspiró y se levantó, dispuesto a hacer la compra. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ino.

-Bueno, ya sé que no soy la rubia que esperabas, pero no hace falta que pongas esa cara –le dijo, al ver la desilusión en la mirada de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo él, malhumorado. Ella puso una expresión felina.

-Hohoho, quizá no te convenga tratarme tan mal... Tengo un recado muy agradable para ti, pero a lo mejor se lo encargo a tu padre.

A Shikamaru se le suavizó la expresión notablemente. Miró a Ino y forzó una sonrisa que terminó siendo siniestra.

-¿Quieres que te invite a algo, Ino¿Unos sakura-mochi(1), tal vez?

Ino notó un escalofrío subiendo por su espalda.

-No te pongas tan amable, me das grima. Bueno, la Godaime me ha dicho que te diga que en la Arena necesitan un par de tomos de medicina de tu familia, además de esa pomada que hacéis con cuerno de ciervo.

-No lo llames "cuerno", son astas –dijo él, anotando mentalmente lo que debía llevar.

-Y tú no seas un listillo –replicó ella – Bueno, me voy, tengo que hacerle un montón de recados a Tsunade-sama.

-¿No se supone que es Sakura la que se encarga de eso?

-Últimamente desaparece mucho, y no se que narices hará... –suspiró.

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe fuerte en la pared de al lado, en la casa de Lee, y Shikamaru pudo escuchar un claro "-Lee, otra vez contra la pared no", seguido de carcajadas femeninas.

-Bueno... –dijo Ino, levantando una ceja – Creo que ya sé lo que esa frentuda tiene entre manos.

00000

Mientras, en casa de Lee, parecía que había pasado un huracán. Las revistas y libros que antes estaban tan cuidadosamente colocadas sobre mesas y estanterías, estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, había ropa desechada encima de los muebles, y el suelo de la cocina estaba pringoso por ciertos... experimentos culinarios.

Haruno Sakura miró al techo, respirando entrecortadamente. El pelo de Lee cosquilleaba en su nariz, pero no le iba a pedir que se moviera de momento. Se habían dejado caer al suelo después de una sesión apresurada, aunque no por ello menos satisfactoria, contra la pared del salón. Lee estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, intentando controlar su respiración.

-Sakura-san –dijo él, apartándose un poco y mirándo los leves arañazos en los hombros de ella – Tenemos que dejar de hacerlo aquí, te haces daño con la pared...

-Oye, yo te pedí que te lo replantearas –contestó ella, tocándose con cuidado las heridas. Él sonrió y la besó en ambos hombros.

-Debiste haber insistido más, Sakura-san –dijo él. Había continuado llamándola de esa manera respetuosa a pesar del reciente cambio en su relación. A ella no le importaba, porque el uso de esa pequeña partícula daba a la voz de Lee una cadencia llena de respeto y delicadeza.

Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio y enterró la mano derecha en su pelo, saboreando el tacto del cabello suave y un poco húmedo.

Notó la pesadez del sueño en el estómago. Lee lo sintió también y la cogió en brazos, llevándola hasta el sofá cama. Sus actividades amatorias les habían llevado tantas veces al salón que habían decidido dejarlo abierto siempre.

Las sábanas estaban frías, así que Lee se mantuvo firmemente agarrado a Sakura hasta que el calor humano le templó. Segundos después cerró los ojos. Sakura le contempló un rato, antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.

00000

Kankurô cerró los ojos un segundo, cegado por su propio sudor. Secó la humedad de sus párpados justo a tiempo para ver una nube de kunai acercándose a toda velocidad. Se concentró para estirar sus hilos de chakra y coger una espada de madera que reposaba en el suelo, más o menos a diez metros de distancia.

Consiguió acercar el arma a sus manos, pero un segundo antes de que los kunai impactaran en la madera, supo que ésta no iba a resistir. Intentó escabullirse, pero uno de ellos le atravesó el muslo, y otro le arañó la mejilla derecha.

"-¿Dónde está?" – se preguntó, arrancándose el kunai de la pierna. Vislumbró una figura entre los aparatos de gimnasia y las estanterías de armas. Por sus movimientos, pudo predecir que el siguiente ataque sería directo. Estaba merodeando, buscando su punto débil. Un destello entre el polvo que habían levantado en el campo de entrenamiento le indicó el momento exacto en que el enemigo se proponía atacar.

Con un grito triunfal, estiró los hilos de chakra hasta que éstos encontraron algo vivo a lo que asirse. Atrapó al oponente y comenzó a apretar los hilos en torno a su cuerpo, intentando asfixiarle... en teoría.

-Ka...kankurô... –jadeó Tenten – Me parece bien entrenar contigo, pero me vas a ahogar de verdad.

Él soltó los hilos y se acercó a ella, respirando con fuerza por la energía que había gastado.

-Debería hacerlo –contestó él – Has estropeado mi perfil bueno – dijo, tocando la sangre que salía de su mejilla abierta y lamiéndola.

-Tú eres demasiado malo como para tener un lado bueno – bromeó ella, estirándose, tratando de desentumecer su fatigado cuerpo.

Se sentaron en un banco y arremetieron con las cuatro cajas de bento que les habían preparado. Kankurô sintió un onigiri atascado en su garganta, y lo hizo bajar hasta el estómago tragando media botella de té frío.

-Han pasado tres semanas desde que te quitó las marionetas –dijo Tenten. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero lo sustituyó enseguida por una sonrisa ácida.

-Sí, y han pasado 20 días desde que te pateó el culo –dijo. Ella sólo le sacó la lengua.

-Eh, no me apuntes con eso si no planeas usarlo –dijo, acercándose un poco más. Ella sonrió y le lamió la mejilla, limpiando los restos de sangre que le quedaban, y recorriendo la línea algo profunda de la herida.

Él giró la cara y la besó, compartiendo el sabor del arroz, el té y la sangre, e intentando no pensar en lo gore que resultaba todo. Se obligó a parar.

-No. Todavía no –dijo, mirándola. Tenten suspiró, pero se apartó de él sin hacer ningún comentario – Sé que te parece estúpido, pero no puedo permitirme ninguna concesión antes de vengarme de ese tipo.

-Respeto tu ascetismo –dijo ella, no sin sarcasmo – Después de todo, eres tú el que va a ir con dolor de huevos a la batalla...

Él la miró con los ojos desorbitados. Estaba tan asombrado que no escuchó a su hermana hasta que estuvo a dos pasos del banco.

-¡Kankurô¿Te importaría ponerme al día de tus progresos? –él tardó un momento en reaccionar.

-Ah... bueno... espera... ¿mis progresos? –Temari frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Tenten.

-Dile algo, algún día tendrá que salir de ese estado de estupor.

-Creo que será mejor que yo no le diga nada... –dijo Tenten, mirando el fondo de su caja de bento e intentando no reírse.

00000

A Neji le habían empezado a temblar las rodillas, y eso le irritaba. A un Hyuga no le tiemblan nunca las rodillas. Ni siquiera cuando está tratando de sostener el cuerpo convulso de una joven contra la frágil puerta de papel de un armario. Ni siquiera cuando tiene que sacrificar una mano tapando la boca de la chica porque ésta se empeña en exteriorizar sus emociones.

Ella le agarró del pelo y tiró de él con toda la fuerza de su orgasmo. Y entonces Neji supo lo que eran temblores. Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, con la chica entre los brazos, y dejó que el placer le rodeara tras un par de movimientos más.

Ella le miró jadeante, apartando el largo pelo castaño oscuro de la frente húmeda de Neji.

-Dijiste que no volveríamos a vernos¿recuerdas? –dijo él - ¿Qué ha hecho que cambies de opinión?

Ella se ruborizó un poco mientras le colocaba la ropa.

-Bueno, daba la casualidad de que tenía que escoltar una caravana de sedas desde mi país, y he pensado que podíamos vernos. Es una tontería romper el contacto por un omiai fallido...

-Sí, una tontería –dijo él, sonriendo antes de besarla.

00000

Aquella mañana era más calurosa de lo normal. Hasta las gentes de la Arena estaban asombradas, y salían a los portales abanicándose aparatosamente.

La ola de calor alcanzó a Kankurô, Tenten y Temari en lo más profundo del desierto. Ni siquiera la suave brisa que les rozaba mientras planeaban en el abanico de la última servía para refrescarles.

-Bueno, creo que veo algo extraño –dijo Temari – Sí, definitivamente, la madriguera de esa rata está ahí –dijo, señalando una duna al oeste.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Tenten, escrutando el desierto, sin ver nada.

-Los granos de arena se mueven sin parar por todas partes, menos en ese lugar. Temari tiene razón, hay algo –dijo Kankurô.

Bajaron a la ardiente tierra mirando con preocupación alrededor.

-Tiene que haber alguna entrada... Temari, creo que deberías irte ya –dijo Tenten. La rubia les miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No veo por qué tengo que permanecer al margen...

-Porque es nuestra lucha, por eso –contestó su hermano, mirándola fijamente.

-Hazle caso, Temari. Si te quedas más tranquila, nos pondremos los transmisores, para poder llamarte si nos metemos en más problemas de los que podamos afrontar.

Temari se despidió de ellos con reticencia. Tras una última mirada preocupada, dirigió su abanico hacia la aldea.

00000

-Creo que he encontrado algo –dijo Tenten, apartando algo de arena con las manos. Kankurô se agachó y comprobó que había una superficie dura bajo los granos calientes. Tras desenterrarla un poco vieron que se trataba de una trampilla.

-Bueno, esto es la cuenta atrás –dijo, mirando a Tenten. Ella asintió y le abrazó.

-Me hubiera gustado hacer el amor contigo una vez más, al menos –murmuró contra su camisa – No es que seas gran cosa en la cama, pero bueno... - Él la apartó para mirarla bien. Tocó sus mejillas con los pulgares.

-Después de matar a ese tipo –dijo, con una sonrisa lobuna. –Te prometo que no saldremos de mi habitación en dos semanas.

Ella levantó una ceja, incrédula.

-De acuerdo, no es lo más romántico que me han dicho, pero me vale.

-No seas exigente... –dijo él, entrando en la guarida del enemigo.

Un olor nauseabundo les sacudió, y Tenten sintió la nausea trepando por su garganta. Se apretó la nariz con la mano y miró a Kankurô al escuchar un sonido de arcadas a su espalda.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, palmeándole la espalda.

-No... –dijo él – Apesta a carne podrida... –le sacudió otra arcada que le obligó a taparse la boca con las dos manos –Me recuerda a cuando Gaara no era capaz de controlarse. A veces, cuando caminaba junto a él, podía oler la sangre descomponiéndose, mezclada con la arena de su calabaza.

Tenten arrugó la nariz, asqueada.

-Venga, reponte. Tenemos que cargarnos a ese tipo, y un olor no nos lo va a impedir, por repugnante que sea.

Él asintió y echó a andar tras aspirar una gran bocanada de aire, como desafiando al hedor. Sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de cogerle la mano a Tenten.

El túnel en el que estaban tenía unas cuantas antorchas a los lados, pero, aún así, estaba bastante oscuro.

"-Aquí nos vendría muy bien Neji..." –pensó ella, escudriñando cada pulgada en la semioscuridad. Todo parecía muy tranquilo, no se escuchaba nada, salvo la respiración de ambos.

De repente las pocas antorchas se apagaron. Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que sólo podían sentir la negrura espesa que los rodeaba y el retumbar sordo de los latidos del corazón en sus oídos.

Lo siguiente que sintieron fue un dolor lacerante en varios puntos de su cuerpo, y la sangre empapándoles la ropa. Tenten intentó no gritar y rebuscó en su porta-kunai una bomba de luz, esperando cegar al atacante y echar a correr hasta un sitio más iluminado.

El resplandor lo volvió todo de un blanco nuclear, pero su enemigo no pareció notarlo. Kankurô notó la rabia vibrándole en el estómago al reconocer una silueta familiar.

-¡Es Karasu¡Ese cabrón me está atacando con mis propias armas!

Concentró los hilos de chakra y los extendió hasta atrapar la marioneta. Karasu se bamboleó, pero dejó de atacarles. Kankurô tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, apenado por lo que tenía que hacer. Siguió concentrando chakra y lo envió a toda velocidad a través de los hilos, haciéndolo explotar al llegar al final. La marioneta se agitó una sola vez, haciendo sonar sus miembros de madera, y luego cayó al suelo, humeando ligeramente.

-Lo has conseguido¿no? –preguntó Tenten, dudosa. Él asintió en silencio, acercándose a Karasu. Se agachó y cogió la cabeza del muñeco, apenado.

-Lo arreglaré al llegar a casa –dijo, sacando un pergamino. Karasu desapareció en una nube de humo después de que Kankurô hiciera algunos sellos de manos – Venga, aprovechemos la energía que le queda a la bomba de luz y busquemos a esa rata.

Unos metros más adelante encontraron una sala mejor iluminada, aunque hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la oscuridad. La sala estaba llena de miembros cercenados y charcos de sangre. Algunos miembros estaban cosidos entre sí.

Tenten inspeccionó la sala.

-No sé qué hará ese tipo aquí dentro, pero me da escalofríos –dijo. Kankurô asintió, mirando el suelo con repugnancia.

-Creo que está estudiando cómo hacer marionetas humanas –dijo – Pero no se le da muy bien. Afortunadamente – añadió.

Una risilla hizo eco en las paredes de tierra apisonada. Los dos nijas miraron a todas partes, preparándose para defenderse en cualquier momento.

-Desde luego, eres muy persistente... –la voz melosa del aprendiz de Sasori retumbó en sus oídos.

-¿Por qué no das la cara? –gritó Kankurô – Has enviado mis propias marionetas contra mí mientras te escondías como un cobarde. ¡Quiero pelear en serio contigo!

-Ju.. ¿Eso es lo que quieres¿Un enfrentamiento cara a cara¿Los dos sólos? –la risita persistió unos segundos.

-Eh... ¿Por qué me ignora ese cabrón? –dijo Tenten, apretando los dientes.

-Ni idea. Pero es irritante –dijo Kankurô.

De pronto la figura encapuchada del enemigo apareció entre los dos. Tenten lanzó una bandada de kunai, pero desaparecieron todos en el estómago hueco de Kuroari. Ella pestañeó sorprendida. "-Ni siquiera he visto cómo se aproximaba la marioneta...", pensó.

Kankurô lanzó unos shuriken a los pies del otro, enganchando el bajo de sus anchos pantalones al suelo terroso. Asestó un par de patadas en la cara del enemigo, aprovechando su inmovilidad.

-Vaya –dijo éste, quitándose el turbante para poder limpiarse la sangre de la nariz y la boca. Sujetó la tela amarillenta contra su cara, sin dejar de sonreír.

Era la primera vez que veían su cara. Tenía la piel morena y las mejillas tatuadas con henna. El blanco de sus ojos estaba enrojecido, y daba la impresión de que tenía la boca demasiado grande para su cara.

"-Toda la pinta de un psicópata..." –pensó Kankurô, antes de lanzarse a él para propinarle otro golpe. Sin embargo, esta vez el otro estaba preparado. Kuroari avanzó como una flecha, sujetando a su antiguo dueño.

-¡Suéltale! –gritó Tenten. Invocó unas espadas gemelas y se lanzó al ataque, pero la mole de madera de Shansshouuo, la salamandra gigante, la detuvo, aplastándola contra el suelo.

El aprendiz de Sasori avanzó hacia Kankurô, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, ahora que esa zorrita está entretenida, podremos hablar con tranquilidad –se aproximó más aún y tocó la nariz maquillada de Kankurô. Éste se zafó de la pata de Kuroari y logró cortarle en la frente con un kunai.

-Quieto –dijo el otro, y la marioneta volvió a inmovilizarle con insultante facilidad. El kunai cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que una gota de la sangre del enemigo – Veo que te gusta jugar duro, Kankurô-kun...

-No te acerques tanto... –gruñó Kankurô.

-Si no me acerco no puedo verte bien –se acercó más – Seguro que estás mejor sin tanto maquillaje –dijo, lamiéndole la mejilla.

El ninja notó como le recorría un escalofrío de asco. "-No me jodas –pensó – De todos los malditos enemigos del mundo me tiene que tocar este..."

-Si te portas bien, podría aceptarte como discípulo.

Como única respuesta, Kankurô le escupió en la cara.

Mientras los otros dos "conversaban", Tenten forcejeaba con las mandíbulas envenenadas de la salamandra. Buscaba frenéticamente el punto débil que, según le había dicho Kankurô, tenían todas las marionetas. Desistió cuando los dientes le rozaron el codo, provocándole un dolor intenso en todo el brazo.

Le clavó una aguja con un sello explosivo y se tapó la cabeza. El estallido hizo que la marioneta se apartara un poco. Fueron necesarios otros tres sellos ígneos para que la salamandra cayera sobre su costado.

Tenten respiró pesadamente. Ahora podía ver el estómago de Shansshouuo, donde una pieza sobresalía ligeramente. No podía ser tan evidente¿no? Por si acaso, lanzó un shuriken imbuido de chakra. Cuando el arma tocó el punto exacto, la marioneta sufrió convulsiones, como las que había tenido Karasu antes, y de repente la salamandra cayó fláccidamente sobre su estómago.

-¿Qué demonios ha hecho ese insecto con mi marioneta? –la sonrisa había abandonado la cara del adversario, y una máscara de furia la sustituía.

-_Mi_ marioneta, si no te importa –puntualizó Kankurô, aunque era difícil hacerse respetar con los brazos pegados al torso y las piernas encogidas.

Por un momento el enemigo olvidó la necesidad de sujetar a Kankurô, y Kuroari fue lanzada contra Tenten, alcanzándola de lleno. La caja de madera se cerró sobre ella.

-¡Sácame de aquí, bastardo! –gritó, golpeando la marioneta desde dentro.

-Con un movimiento más estarás muerta –contestó el otro, con una voz siniestramente alegre. Su mano se alzó para llamar a Karasu, pero la marioneta no acudió.

-Ya me he encargado de inutilizar el resto de mis armas –dijo Kankurô con una sonrisa satisfecha – Kuroari complementa a Karasu, pero sólo no puede realizar el _Kuro Higi Kiki Ippatsu(2)_.

El otro se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a emitir una risilla despectiva que menguó bastante la confianza de Kankurô.

-He realizado algunas mejoras en las marionetas para casos como este – dijo.

Antes de que el ninja pudiera hacer nada, elevó las manos y cruzó los brazos alzados.

El crujir de la madera, el rechinar agónico del metal y el grito desgarrado de Tenten llenaron la sala.

00000

Rock Lee miró su vaso de té, con el espeso ceño fruncido. Sakura le miró extrañada y luego posó la mirada en la grieta que había aparecido en la loza(3).

-Deja que te la cambie –dijo. Lee sólo asintió, mirando por la ventana, ausente.

00000

Hyuga Neji miró consternado los extremos rotos del lazo que había querido atar en el pelo de Shihana(4).

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella. Él sólo le enseñó la cinta rasgada – Que raro, acabo de comprarlo...

Neji no dijo nada, sólo sacó un lazo de su cómoda y lo anudó mientras activaba discretamente su Byakugan, oteando en dirección a Sunagakure.

00000

Kankurô miró los trozos astillados de la marioneta, mezclados con la sangre y la carne de Tenten. Una parte de los cabellos castaños asomaba entre las junturas de Kuroari. El corazón de Kankurô sangró al recordar su aroma.

-Molesto insecto... –musitó el discípulo de Sasori. Se giró hacia Kankurô con una sonrisa cansada – Ahora estamos tú y yo sólo, Kankurô-kun.

El ninja fijó la vista en el suelo, reconociendo a duras penas una de las espadas que había empuñado Tenten. Sólo sabía de armas blancas lo que había aprendido de su padre, pero en un pestañeo el enemigo se encontró con la hoja clavada entre las costillas.

-¿Qué...? –musitó, escupiendo sangre. Kankurô extrajo el arma sólo para volverla a clavar, pero en el mismo momento en que la elevó sobre su cabeza para descargarla sobre el pecho del otro, notó las manos paralizadas. La espada cayó al suelo, cortándole en el hombro en el proceso.

-Después de esto creo que ya no puedo cobijarte bajo mi ala –dijo el adversario, tristemente – Una pena...

Los hilos de chakra que tenían sujeto a Kankurô se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándole lentamente.

"-Voy a morir sin vengarme, sin mis marionetas y sin ella..." –pensó vagamente, mientras la vista se le emborronaba. Cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a rodearle, Kankurô se vio empujado a la consciencia. El discípulo de Sasori le había soltado. Antes de poder preguntarse qué demonios había pasado, sintió la calidez pegajosa de la sangre ajena en su ropa.

Tenten sostenía la espada gemela, clavándola firmemente en la espalda del contrincante. Le había partido la columna de un mandoble, y había disfrutado cada segundo.

Sacó el arma y la arrojó lejos, asqueada por su propia morbosidad. Miró a Kankurô con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien¿Te ha herido? –preguntó. Él fue a decir algo, pero tenía la voz rota por la agresión anterior. Se limitó a tocarla para asegurarse de que era real.

-Tenten... –dijo ásperamente, antes de romper a toser. Ella le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No soy un fantasma, te lo aseguro –dijo, sonriendo – Lo de antes no era más que una copia muy bien hecha. De hecho... –dijo, cayendo al suelo - ...he perdido muchísimo chakra creándola. Tendrás que llevarme a cuestas a casa.

Kankurô la miró sorprendido durante unos instantes, y luego le dio la espalda a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? –preguntó ella, arrastrándose para poder verle la cara. De inmediato su expresión malhumorada desapareció, y le sonrió con los ojos algo húmedos – Venga, Kankurô, no creo que la perspectiva de llevarme a cuestas sea tan aterradora.

Él comenzó a reírse en silencio, mientras las lágrimas le borraban el maquillaje, y apretando los labios cuando un sollozo traicionero quería sacudirle.

000000000000000000000

AWWWWW...! Que bonito!! Estoy echando el moco aquí en mi casa, releyéndolo...

Bueno, aquí está el final del fic. Siempre me siento melancólica cuando termino uno, y este no ha sido la excepción T.T

He decidido poner a Kankurô llorando porque ya está bien de mujeres lloronas, los hombres también sienten, aunque tengan la testosterona tan subida como Kankurô-kuuuun.

Como no me gusta terminar los fics tan abruptamente, habrá un epílogo (me encantan los epílogos), y no creo que tarde mucho en escribirlo.

Dedico este fic a unas cuantas personas :

A Ana, mi musa particular que siempre se las apaña para sacar tiempo para leer mis fics, aunque esté rodeada de trabajo pendiente y se arranque las vestiduras por el estrés.

A Hatsune (Moni-senpai para mí), porque ella me inició en el mundo Naruto, porque la quiero un montón (demasiado, no te mereces tanto cariño desaforado ;p) y porque es la que se come el tofu de mi sopa de miso (a mí no me gusta T.T).

A vosotros, los lectores, a vuestros reviews, a vuestros elogios. De verdad, vosotros sois un gran impulso para que levante mi culo vago y le dé un poco al teclado.

Y, finalmente, a Shikamaru. ¿Por qué? Venga, hombre, eso ni se pregunta, mendokusai...

Bueno, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. Y no desesperéis, porque voy a trabajar en un Shika-Tem en breve, y también me animaré a hacer mi mentado Draco-Hermione. Un beso gordo gordo para todos.

Mata ne

00000000000

Las aclaraciones:

(1)Sakura-mochi –dulces de masa de arroz rellenos de pasta de cerezas.

(2)Kuro Higi Kiki Ippatsu – Negro-habilidad secreta-mecanismo-un golpe, según la traducción literal. Es la técnica que usa Kankurô contra Sakon, el tío grimoso que tiene como dos cuerpos cuando intentan rescatar a Sasuke de Orochimaru en el tomo 24. Me encanta esa técnica.

(3)(4) Cuando se rompe sola una taza o se rompe un lazo sin motivo, se considera una señal de mal augurio en Japón.


	8. Epílogo : Owari da

Los personajes del excelso maestro Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen.

Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

Epílogo Owari da 

Es el final

¿Era él o hacía demasiado frío en esa casa? ¿Serían las dimensiones de la mansión? ¿O sería la mirada blanca y helada que le dirigía Hyuga Hiashi?

Shino se removió nervioso en el tatami.

-Bueno, así que estás saliendo con mi hija menor... –dijo Hiashi – Ella es la segunda heredera, después de Neji, ¿lo sabías?

Shino la miró, simulando sorpresa.

-No me había comentado nada –mintió. Hiashi asintió pensativo y tomó un sorbo de té y un bocado de _ohagi_.

Bajo la mesa, Hanabi le acarició la rodilla. O sea, que había dado una buena respuesta.

-En fin, es un honor que el heredero de la familia Aburame se relacione con nuestra humilde familia –dijo Hiashi, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Hanabi tuvo ganas de resoplar. Su padre no pensaba ni remotamente que la familia Hyuga fuera humilde. Esa falsa y cortés modestia no dejaría de sorprenderle nunca...

-Soy yo quien se siente honrado. Nunca hubiera pensado que una kunoichi con tanto talento como Hanabi-sama se fijaría en mí.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa radiante. Shino sabía realmente lo que tenía que decir en cada momento...

00000

Rock Lee miraba la pequeña flor rosada que había arrancado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella. Finalmente acarició la punta de la nariz de Sakura con ella hasta que estornudó.

-No seas niño... –dijo ella, sonriendo a su pesar. Estaba cómodamente tumbada sobre el estómago de Lee, mirando el cielo azul y despejado de Konoha. Habían pasado toda la mañana remoloneando en casa, hasta que les había dado un ataque de claustrofobia que les había empujado a salir.

Sakura escuchó un rugido proveniente del estómago bajo su cabeza. Se levantó apoyándose en los codos.

-Alguien tiene hambre –dijo. Él se ruborizó – Eres demasiado mono, Lee –dijo, dándole un beso ligero en los labios.

-Podríamos ir al _yakiniku_ –dijo él, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Ella asintió, pero cuando iba a levantarse, Lee le cogió de la mano con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura, arrodillándose de nuevo. Lee tragó saliva y apretó los puños.

-Me gustaría decirte algo... –empezó. La miró con ojos de cachorrito suplicante.

-¿Sí? –dijo ella, instándole a continuar.

-¿Te gustaría... vivir conmigo? Trasladarte a mi apartamento y todo eso...

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Luego le besó con ternura durante unos segundos, acariciándole el pelo.

-Claro que sí, no tenías que ponerte tan nervioso, _baka_ –dijo. Lee sonrió, sintiendo un inmenso alivio y una burbujeante alegría en el estómago.

-Vale, ahora podemos ir al yakiniku.

00000

-Creo que no es una buena idea... –dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio.

-Será genial, ya lo verás –dijo él con una sonrisa. Salía un poco de vapor por la rendija de la puerta del enorme baño. De vez en cuando se escuchaban risitas femeninas.

-Venga –dijo él – Cuando cuente tres... Una... Dos... ¡¡¡TRES!!!

Abrieron la puerta de golpe y se lanzaron a la enorme piscina a toda carrera.

Cuando emergieron de nuevo a la superficie, no pudieron evitar hundirse de nuevo, debilitados por las carcajadas.

-¡¡KANKURÔ, VOY A DESTRIPARTE!! –dijo Temari, con el flequillo pegado a los ojos y escondiéndose detrás de Shikamaru.

-Oye, ¿por qué tienes que esconderte tú detrás de mí? –preguntó él.

-¡Porque estoy desnuda!

-Bueno, yo también, y ninguno de esos dos es hermano mío –replicó él, sonrojándose ligeramente – Creo que estoy en clara desventaja.

Kankurô sacó la cabeza del agua, todavía riéndose.

-¡Bwahahahahaha! ¡VENGANZA! ¡VENGANZA!

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una ráfaga de aire afilado que le "abofeteó", si es que una corriente de aire puede abofetear a alguien. Temari se había cubierto con una toalla y sujetaba su enorme abanico con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Te traes el abanico al baño? –preguntó Kankurô, algo aterrado. La sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia.

-Ya ves. Es que no puedo dejar que se acumule suciedad en las junturas...

Tenten se agarró a Kankurô justo antes de que una ráfaga mayor les sacara volando de la piscina y les llevara a estrellarse contra la pared del pasillo.

Todavía seguían riéndose mientras se tocaban con cuidado la espalda magullada.

-Tu hermana tiene muy mal perder... –dijo Tenten. Kankurô la miró, sonriendo como un gato, y asintió enérgicamente.

Un criado apareció en el corredor, portando una carta.

-Para Tenten de la Hoja –dijo, antes de volver a sus tareas. Ella cogió la carta y la leyó. Su rostro se ensombreció un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kankurô, presintiendo lo que era - ¿Tienes que volver a Konoha?

Ella asintió, notando algo pesado, duro, en su estómago y el picor de las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

-Tendré que hacer el equipaje mañana... –musitó – Es bastante tarde, debería irme a dormir ya, si quiero llegar pronto.

Kankurô se levantó con un rictus pétreo y decidido. La cogió en volandas y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-¡Oye...! –empezó a protestar ella, pero él la interrumpió.

-Debes ser muy tonta si crees que, yéndote mañana, voy a dejarte dormir.

00000

Shikamaru estornudó con fuerza tres veces. Se sonó ostentosamente, para que Temari supiera que le echaba la culpa completamente.

-Oye, fue Kankurô quien entró en el baño –dijo ella.

-_Bero_ fuiste tú la que _be_ hizo _levantarbe_ _bara_ _bonerse_ detrás de _bí_ –contestó él, enfadado y congestionado. Se sonó de nuevo con energía.

Temari suspiró y se acercó a él. Sonrió al verle envuelto en una manta, como un abuelo, con los ojos entrecerrados y la nariz enrojecida. Le abrazó con fuerza y le plantó un beso enérgico en la mejilla.

-¿Quieres que te ponga el termómetro, Shika-kun? –dijo ella, torciendo la cabeza de una manera inusualmente femenina. Él tragó saliva y asintió, enrojeciendo un poco.

Temari fue a la cocina un momento. Al volver traía un bol de agua fría y unos paños, pero no el termómetro.

-Mira por dónde, no encuentro el dichoso chisme... –dijo – Bueno, tendré que tomarte la temperatura con el método tradicional.

Se agachó y posó los labios en la frente ardiente de Shikamaru. Él volvió a tragar con fuerza, ruborizado y con la mirada fija en el pecho de Temari.

-¡Serás pervertido, Shikamaru! –dijo ella, sonriendo con picardía.

-Bueno, _be_ los has _buesto_ delante –se justificó él, girando la cabeza.

-Que fácil es echarme la culpa, ¿_ne_? –dijo ella, arrodillándose frente a él – Te estás sonrojando, ¿sabes?

-Es _bor_ la fiebre... –mintió él. Temari le sacó la lengua y le besó. Shikamaru sintió la boca de la kunoichi inusualmente fresca a causa de su alto calor corporal. Le cogió las manos y se las puso en las mejillas, aliviándose con la fría y suave piel femenina.

Temari sonrió contra sus labios y empezó a desabrocharle la cremallera del chaleco. Él se encogió y la empujó un poco, separándose de ella.

-_Tedgo_ frío, _bujer_ –rezongó, subiendo de nuevo la cremallera. Temari se lo tomó como un reto y saltó encima de Shikamaru, desvistiéndole a la fuerza.

Unos minutos después él estaba en ropa interior, jadeando y sujetando las manos de la hábil ninja.

-Temari, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no intentes violarme? –dijo, temblando por la fuerza que tenía que emplear para inmovilizarla.

-No seas tonto, sé que te encanta... –musitó ella, desasiéndose por fin de las manos de Shikamaru y terminando de desnudarle.

-_Beddokusai... –_musitó, dejando que el huracán Temari le arrasara.

00000

Gaara suspiró hastiado mientras rellenaba otro formulario. Ya no le cabían en el escritorio, tendría que pedir una mesita supletoria...

Separó la aguja del disco que había en el gramófono. Había escuchado tantas veces esa melodía de _samishen_ que ya no la soportaba. Un segundo después de quitar la música, escuchó un gemido ahogado proveniente del salón.

-Esa Temari debería aprender un par de cosas sobre la decencia... –dijo en voz alta, compadeciéndose de Shikamaru.

Y, ahora que lo pensaba, Kankurô y Tenten estaban muy silenciosos...

"-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que acaban de volver de una misión, es comprensible. Con suerte podré terminar el trabajo en una hora, y no tendré que escuchar a esos dos revolcándose como monos".

00000

Kankurô respiró ahogadamente contra la mordaza de seda. Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, intentando ver a través de la gasa que se los cubría, pero sólo contempló una oscuridad de algodón.

Tenten jadeaba contra su piel, besando y lamiendo el pecho húmedo, saboreando el gusto salado del sudor. Mordisqueó la piel sobre las costillas de Kankurô y sonrió satisfecha cuando él pegó un respingo, emitiendo gemidos ahogados.

Siguió descendiendo por el fibroso cuerpo masculino, vigilando que los cordones que sujetaban las muñecas de Kankurô no se soltaran. Aunque él parecía estar disfrutando demasiado como para pensar en soltarse, se dijo.

Kankurô dejó de respirar cuando notó la mano de Tenten acercándose a su entrepierna. Creyó que se tragaba el pañuelo cuando el tacto seco y suave fue sustituido por una caricia mojada, espesa y caliente.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad creciente. Finalmente llegó un momento en que le superaron la hábil lengua de Tenten, sus manos sujetándole por las caderas y su cabello desparramado por los muslos masculinos.

Estiró los brazos hasta que las cuerdas que le amarraban cayeron, rotas, y se arrancó las vendas y la mordaza con brusquedad. Tenten seguía concentrada en la húmeda caricia, y la visión que obtuvo Kankurô terminó de colapsarle.

La obligó a tumbarse mientras emitía un gruñido casi animal, y se apoderó de su boca, saqueándola. Tenten se perdió en un remolino de lenguas y saliva.

Volvió a la consciencia cuando Kankurô apoyó las ásperas palmas en el interior de sus muslos, abriéndolos con una delicadeza nada acorde a su excitación.

La besó de nuevo antes de adentrarse en la sensual trampa de su cuerpo, temblando de placer. Con cada movimiento de caderas se iba abrazando a ella, buscando cobijo como un niño, desorientado en el maremoto sensorial.

Abrió los ojos, buscando la mirada de la kunoichi. Ella los tenía entrecerrados, pero terminó de abrirlos y los clavó en los iris oscuros del marionetista.

-Tenten... –musitó él, su voz entrecortada por los embates.

-Ya lo sé... ya lo sé... Kankurô – escuchar sus nombres les llevó a un ansia frenética, y sus cuerpos se convulsionaron para alcanzar juntos el esperado clímax.

Una serie de gritos y gemidos sacudió la torre del Kazekage.

00000

Un informe cayó al suelo desde la mano exangüe de Gaara. Miró hacia arriba con la boca abierta. Estaba demasiado atónito como para recoger el huidizo documento.

00000

-¿Has oído eso? – dijo Temari, mirando también al techo. Shikamaru se apartó el pelo de la frente, todavía tendido en el suelo, resoplando con dificultad.

-Sí – dijo – Creo que si hubiera seguido un segundo más, me hubiera muerto.

Temari no le hizo caso, pero se apartó y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo.

-¿Crees que estarán bien? No veo normal que griten tanto, he notado temblar el suelo – dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me da igual... –jadeó Shikamaru -... Bendito sea...

-Mañana pienso hacer un montón de comentarios ácidos –musitó Temari, tomando con desgana una galleta de arroz. - ¿Y tú?

-No puedo hacerles eso... Estoy demasiado agradecido...

-Bueno, vale ya –protestó ella, ligeramente avergonzada – Ni que te estuviera matando, Shikamaru. ¿Shikamaru? ¡Shikamaru!

Él no la contestó, llevaba un rato vagando por la inconsciencia.

00000

Tenten despertó diez minutos después de haberse dormido. Notaba un dolor de huesos horrible, como si la hubieran descoyuntado. Miró a Kankurô con una sonrisa triste y se levantó del futón, preparada para hacer las maletas e irse lo más silenciosamente posible.

Encontró a Temari en la cocina, llenando un bol de agua helada.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó. Temari miró al suelo, totalmente ruborizada.

-Shikamaru tiene unos cuarenta grados de fiebre... Para ser un genio, cae enfermo muy fácilmente.

-Ya veo... –dijo Tenten, mirándola con suspicacia.

-_Ehem_ –dijo Temari, evadiendo el tema - ¿Te marchas ya?

Tenten asintió, intentando parecer despreocupada. Temari le estrechó la mano, algo triste.

-Te voy a echar de menos... –dijo, sinceramente. Se aclaró la garganta para romper el tenso silencio y fue a toda prisa a atender a Shikamaru.

La kunoichi de la Hoja suspiró y se dispuso a salir de la Torre del Kazekage.

00000

Kankurô despertó sobresaltado, notando una sensación de soledad que le puso los pelos de punta. La frialdad de las sábanas no contribuyó a calmarle.

Se vistió a toda prisa, mascullando por lo bajo, y salió volando de la habitación sin coger siquiera su capucha ni habiéndose maquillado.

Echó a correr en dirección a la Hoja, y encontró a Tenten pasados veinte minutos.

-¡Tú! ¡_Oé_! –gritó. Ella dejó de andar y apretó los puños. Al girarse sólo le lanzó una mirada de fingida indiferencia.

-¿Querías algo? Tengo que llegar hoy a mi aldea, así que no me distraigas.

Kankurô la miró con la boca abierta. Se acercó a la kunoichi con expresión amenazante y la agarró por los hombros, sacudiéndola un poco.

-¿¡Qué!? –preguntó - ¿Sólo eso?¿Ni "adiós", ni "te echaré de menos", ni siquiera un maldito "que te vaya bien"? ¿Sólo una maldita huída en las sombras?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo que irme, no pretenderás que me quede aquí sólo para que lo pasemos bien en la cama durante un tiempo, ¿no?

-¡No, maldita sea! Aunque si de verdad piensas que lo que ha pasado con nosotros ha sido sólo un calentón, estupendo, lárgate, porque no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

-Esto no iría bien, ¿sabes? Yo tengo mis objetivos, quiero ser una kunoichi legendaria, y tú tendrás también tus sueños.

-¿Tan complicados son tus sueños que tienes que realizarlos lejos de... –Kankurô se interrumpió con un carraspeo, y dirigió su mirada al suelo-...lejos de la Arena?

Tenten asintió sin pensarlo mucho. Las cosas no deberían pasar de esa manera, se dijo. Toda la vida había tenido sus planes y sus ambiciones muy claros, y llegaba ese chico y le trastocaba su pequeño universo.

-Entonces vete –dijo Kankurô, con una mirada triste. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar de regreso a la aldea, apretando los dientes para no decir nada más.

Ella se giró también y siguió caminando. Le temblaban los labios, pero no iba a echarse a llorar. No serviría de nada.

Recordó todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, con el corazón temblándole. Se repitió mil veces que no saldría bien, que eran demasiado obstinados los dos, demasiado... Ni siquiera encontraba otro adjetivo que les definiese.

Frustrada, emitió un gruñido ahogado y pateó el suelo, pero sólo consiguió llenarse los ojos de arena. Por lo menos, se dijo, ahora tenía una excusa para llorar.

00000

Hanabi alzó la cabeza bruscamente cuando notó el beso de Shino en su estómago.

-¿Ya te has levantado? –preguntó, rascándose la cabeza y cogiendo el despertador – Son sólo las siete, parece que no duermes.

-No pudo dormir –dijo él, besándola el estómago y siguiendo una senda ascendente – Es un poco difícil, teniéndote aquí.

-Vaya, si quieres me voy –bromeó ella. Shino sonrió y la besó con ternura, apoyando los codos a los lados de su cabeza y acariciándola el pelo.

Hanabi notó, de repente, un cosquilleo en el dorso de la mano. Despegó sus labios de los de Shino y giró la cabeza para ver qué era.

Un _kikai_ le correteaba por el brazo, haciendo que se le erizara un poco el cabello.

-Lo siento –dijo Shino, avergonzado – Se me descontrolan...

Hanabi sonrió y le besó otra vez, sin molestarse en apartar el pequeño insecto.

00000

-La echas de menos, ¿verdad?

Kankurô miró con el ceño fruncido a Temari. Shikamaru había podido trasladarse al salón para comer algo, pero había insistido en no quedarse a solas con la kunoichi hasta haberse recuperado del todo.

-No hace ni un día que se ha marchado, no puedo echarla de menos... –masculló Kankurô, volviendo la vista a su cuenco de sopa de miso.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú –murmuró Temari mientras le servía un poco más de arroz a Shikamaru.

-Déjale, anda, no seas pesada –dijo éste, tomando el cuenco. Temari le obedeció, sorprendentemente. Estaba muy dócil desde que Shikamaru había ardido de fiebre.

-De todas maneras, creo que ella ha sido un poco tonta... –dijo el ninja de la Hoja, tomando un trozo de caballa a la plancha.

-Bueno, a veces las mujeres nos hacemos las duras sólo para no hacernos daño –dijo Temari – Además, está confusa, no es normal que alguien tan bestia como mi hermano se enamore. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que se iba a rasgar la realidad del cosmos cuando empezó a salir con ella.

-Oye, no empezamos a "salir". Sólo... nos divertimos durante un tiempo.

-Bueno, yo a eso lo llamo salir –dijo Temari, pero decidió callarse definitivamente cuando vio la mirada de advertencia de Shikamaru.

00000

Tenten se había prometido a sí misma que llegaría a Konoha antes del atardecer, pero, lamentablemente, no pudo cumplirlo.

Casi le dieron ganas de abofetearse cuando volvió a verse cara a cara con las puertas de Sunagakure. Los guardias le impidieron momentáneamente el paso.

-Nombre y motivo de la visita –dijo uno de ellos.

-Tenten, de la Hoja. El motivo...

"-Que soy una imbécil" –pensó.

-Tener unas palabras con el capitán de la guardia del Kazekage, Kankurô-sama. ¿Puedo pasar?

Le permitieron entrar en la aldea, no sin antes intercambiar unas miradas cómplices.

-Te dije que volvería –dijo el más alto. El otro sacó con desgana un saquillo con monedas.

-Toma, tu maldito dinero.

00000

El sonido de la aldaba contra la enorme puerta de hierro se extendió por toda la casa, rebotando en las paredes de mármol claro.

-¿Quién será a estas horas? –murmuró Gaara. Ninguno de los comensales hizo un gesto para levantarse a abrir.

-Venga, que abra alguien –dijo Temari – Yo fui cuando llegaron esas aspirantes a secretarias, y tener que lidiar con cinco fans de Gaara no es una tarea sencilla.

-Yo estoy enfermo –dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo soy el Kazekage –dijo Gaara, tomando un poco de _takuan_. Kankurô les miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No es justo... –murmuró, levantándose de la mesa con un resoplido.

Caminó hacia la puerta con pasos lentos y perezosos. Cuando abrió, dirigió una mirada amenazadora a quien esperaba en la entrada.

Tenten y él se miraron durante unos segundos, sin decir nada y sin mudar el gesto. Finalmente, ella alzó la mano, saludando vagamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo él, con brusquedad - ¿Te has dejado algo?

Ella le miró, bullendo de ira.

-Me voy –dijo, dándose la vuelta, pero las manos de Kankurô la sostenían por los hombros, esta vez gentiles.

-No... espera. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

El tono dulce y profundo de su voz la hizo vacilar, y volvió a notar ese picor bajo los párpados cerrados.

-Creo que puedo quedarme... una temporada más –dijo, girándose.

-¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? –preguntó Kankurô, con una sonrisa maliciosa. La abrazó por la cintura, dejado descansar sus manos en el principio de su trasero.

-Me dio hambre, y pensé "voy a echar muchísimo de menos la comida de la Arena". Así que, aquí me tienes. –dijo ella, acercándose más, hasta apoyar la nariz en la piel bronceada.

-Vaya, que motivo tan noble –dijo él con sarcasmo. Le dirigió una mirada ardiente y la besó, tratando de imprimir todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Bueno, también me quedé por tu hermana, es una buena chica, y está sóla contigo y con tu hermano. No es justo.

-Que amable por tu parte –dijo él, haciéndola pasar dentro y besándola de nuevo contra la fría puerta de hierro. Ella gimió bajito y le quitó la capucha, enterrando las manos en su pelo suave.

-Y también creo que me quedo por ti –murmuró contra la boca masculina – Nos lo hemos pasado bien, ¿no?

-Ya lo creo –siguieron besándose mientras subían las escaleras. Él abrió bruscamente la puerta de madera y papel de su cuarto, y empujó el cuerpo de Tenten contra la pared más cercana.

-Voy a decirte una cosa antes de que nos pasemos aquí dos semanas – dijo, su voz adquiriendo una cualidad ronca y amenazante – Si vuelves a abandonarme en silencio, escurriéndote de mis brazos sin decirme nada, te romperé las piernas y te meteré para siempre en Kuroari. ¿Entendido?

Tenten asintió, notando como se le ponía el vello de punta. Le agarró con brusquedad por los hombros y cambió las tornas, poniéndole a él de espaldas a la pared. Le miró hambrienta antes de lamerle con lascivia la comisura de la boca.

-Y ahora déjate de sermones –dijo, desnudándole – Y pasemos a hablar de las próximas dos semanas.

00000

La novia estaba preciosa. Ese era el comentario más escuchado. Pero no habían faltado las opiniones en pro del novio. Más de una chica había contenido la respiración al verle ataviado con el kimono negro ceremonial.

Hyuga Neji miró a su esposa tras tomar el último de los tres sorbos de la última de las tres copas de sake para completar el _san-san-ku-do(1)_.

Se repartió más sake entre los presentes, comenzando por Hyuga Hiashi y por el padre de Shihana. Un "_omedeto gozaimasu_"(2) encabezó el brindis.

A continuación Neji tomó el documento ceremonial de la mesa que tenía delante y lo leyó con voz firme:

-Acabamos de unirnos como marido y mujer para toda la eternidad. Juramos ejecutar fielmente nuestros deberes conyugales y pasar todos los días de nuestra vida juntos en sempiterna confianza y afecto. Hyuga Neji, el vigésimo día del noveno mes, décimo año de la Godaime.

Shihana leyó el mismo documento con su voz melódica e igual de firme que la de su marido. Unas acólitas les tendieron ramas de árbol _saka_ con tiras de papel blanco sujetas, y les condujeron hasta la hornacina para realizar las tradicionales ofrendas matrimoniales a los dioses. Neji y Shihana hiceron una reverencia a la vez y depositaron las ramas en el altar. Las acólitas se inclinaron dos veces y dieron dos palmadas. Los asistentes las imitaron.

-La ceremonia ha sido completada de forma satisfactoria –anunció el sacerdote que había llevado a cabo la invocación – Ahora la novia y el novio pueden empezar a construir un hogar armonioso.

00000

Media hora más tarde comenzó el banquete de boda. Shikamaru se sentó malhumorado y contempló la silla vacía a su lado, enfadándose aún más.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Chôji, que se había sentado al otro lado.

-Esa maldita mujer... Bastante malo es que se pierda la ceremonia, pero si encima se pierde el banquete, la mato.

-No te atreverías –masculló Ino, desdoblando la servilleta y poniéndosela en las rodillas. –Deja de juguetear con los dedos, llegará enseguida.

Cuando estaban a punto de servir el primer plato, tras una inmensa variedad de entrantes, una delicada nota de _koto_ se elevó sobre los asistentes.

-Demos la bienvenida a Sabaku no Gaara, el ilustre Kazekage de Sunagakure, a su hermana, Temari-sama, y a su hermano y capitán de la guardia, Kankurô-sama –dijo un criado, sin dejar de pulsar el _koto_.

Se escuchó un carraspeo impaciente.

-Ah, y Tenten de la Hoja –dijo el criado, con desgana.

Temari buscó a Shikamaru entre la multitud. Le encontró con la vista clavada en el plato y comenzó a sentirse inquieta al sospechar que estaba enfadado.

-_Gomen nasai_ –dijo. Él no pronunció palabra – Hemos tardado un poco en arreglarnos, por eso tuvimos que perdernos la ceremonia.

Shikamaru siguió con su mutismo.

-Oye, basta ya –dijo ella, cogiéndole de la barbilla y obligándole a mirarla – No seas niño, encima de que me arreglo...

Él no tuvo más remedio que dirigir una mirada apreciativa al kimono negro, mirando con admiración el intrincado bordado de hojas otoñales rojizas y doradas, y el _obi_ rojo con ramas invernales negras.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella.

-Sí, estás muy guapa –dijo él, notando el enfado evaporarse.

-Tu tampoco estás mal, pero te dije que te pusieras el yukata(3) negro con los hakama(4) blancos, no al revés.

-Siempre tienes que encontrar una pega, mendokusai...

-¡Eh, vosotros dos, parecéis un matrimonio añejo! –gritaron Chôji e Ino.

-¡_Urusendayô(5)_! –gritó Shikamaru, separando con brusquedad sus palillos.

00000

La comida se les estaba haciendo interminable. Era demasiada tensión tener a todos los habitantes de Konoha mirándoles, sin contar la actitud controladora de los padres y demás familiares.

-Estoy deseando irme... –dijo ella, apretándole la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Tranquila, dentro de cinco minutos haremos el último brindis y podremos irnos a casa –Neji se pasó las manos por el pelo, desenredándolo un poco – Estoy tan cansado... No he podido dormir en toda la noche.

-Yo tampoco –dijo ella, ocultando un bostezo detrás de su abanico blanco.

Neji descubrió, sorprendido, que su tío también estaba intentando ocultar su cansancio. Se inclinó hacia su oído.

-Hiashi-sama, ¿sería mucho pedir adelantar un poco el brindis? Shihana y yo estamos cansados, y creo que la ceremonia ha sido lo bastante espléndida.

Hiashi asintió, pensativo. Se levantó y alzó en silencio su vaso de nihonshu.

-Pido un último brindis para desear la felicidad infinita de este matrimonio, así como que tengan la voluntad de cumplir con todos sus deberes hacia su cónyuge y hacía su familia. ¡_Kanpai_!

-¡_KANPA(6)I_! –gritaron todos, alzando sus vasos.

Neji y Shihana se deslizaron a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa, buscando la comodidad y el silencio de su dormitorio.

00000

Hanabi observó como huían su primo y la mujer de éste, sonriendo tras su vaso de licor de cereza. Era la primera vez que la dejaban beber, y estaba saboreando la experiencia extasiada.

-Ten cuidado, Hanabi-shi –dijo Kiba, sirviéndose un gran vaso de cerveza – No deberías beber tan rápido, parece que quieres seguir el ritmo de Shino.

Ella miró sorprendida a su derecha, y vio las dos botellas de Onigoroshi que Shino había vaciado. De todas formas, el ninja no parecía estar muy afectado por el alcohol. Lo único que delataba que estaba algo acalorado era su abrigo desabrochado.

La competitividad hizo que volviera a llenar su vaso. Lo vació de un trago, notando el delicioso sabor a cerezas confitadas ardiéndole en el estómago.

-¡Venga, si vamos a hacer un concurso de beber, hagámoslo bien! –gritó Kiba, alzando una enorme botella de sake – Vamos a jugar a "verdad o mentira".

-¿Cómo se juega? –preguntó Hanabi. Kiba se relamió.

-Cada uno dice dos cosas, una le haya pasado de verdad y la otra que no. El jugador a tu derecha tiene que decir qué cosa es cierta y cual no, si falla tiene que beber un vaso entero de sake.

-No creo que sea una buena idea –murmuró Shino, mirando a Hanabi.

-Venga, no pasará nada, si me veis muy borracha, me dejáis en un rincón para que la duerma –dijo ella, vaciando su vaso para que Kiba lo llenara de nihonshu fuerte.

-Empiezas tú, Kiba –dijo Shino.

-Muy bien –contestó el Inuzuka, relamiéndose de nuevo.

00000

-¡Shikamaru, como puedes ser tan estúpido! –sollozó Temari, envuelta en una nebulosa de alcohol.

-¿Qué te he hecho ahora? –preguntó él, extrañado.

-El mes pasado te dije que vinieras a verme, y ni te lo pensaste. Preferiste quedarte en casa, sentado sobre tu perezoso trasero antes que visitarme – dijo ella con un murmullo triste.

-Bueno, te pregunté si te molestaba y no dijiste una maldita palabra –contestó él – Además, no podía, tenía que dar unas clases especiales y ayudar a mi padre con...

-Excusas... –musitó ella, interrumpiéndole.

-Oye, no te pongas así –Shikamaru frunció el ceño, notando la irritación crecerle en el estómago – Si me hubieras dicho todo esto hace un mes, ahora no estaríamos poniéndonos en ridículo delante de todo el mundo.

Ella respiró hondo y vació su última copa de sake antes de irse todo lo rápido que le permitía el kimono.

00000

-Joder, Shino, hay que ver lo malo que eres en este juego – dijo Kiba, sonriendo mientras su compañero vaciaba el vaso.

-Deberíamos irnos a casa –dijo Hanabi – Ninguno de los dos está en condiciones para seguir con este juego estúpido.

-¿Quién iba a sospechar que nos iba a derrotar una niña de diecisiete años, Shino? –murmuró Kiba, negando con la cabeza.

-Acostumbraos a que os patee el culo –dijo ella, levantándose con las manos en las caderas y sacando pecho – Ya sabéis que los Hyuga somos los mejores de la aldea.

Shino se levantó, pero trastabilló un poco, inclinándose peligrosamente a la derecha. Hanabi le sujetó por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto – la voz de Shino seguía siendo tranquila y profunda, pero de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño, como si se estuviera esforzando por fijar la vista. – Aunque creo que estoy algo mareado...

-No hace falta que lo jures... –dijo Hanabi, poniendo el brazo de Shino sobre sus propios hombros. Le flaquearon un poco las piernas, pero consiguió cargar con parte de su peso.

Kiba les seguía, apoyándose en Akamaru.

-Shino –dijo, cuando llegaron a casa – Es una auténtica vergüenza que te tenga que ayudar una chica.

El alcohol que Shino tenía en la sangre comenzó a burbujear cuando Kiba le provocó. Se irguió en toda su estatura y le miró desafiante.

-Ahora verás, Inuzuka –musitó, antes de coger a Hanabi y echársela al hombro.

Ella empezó a patalear.

-¡Shino, ¿estás loco?! ¡Vas a hacer que nos matemos subiendo las escaleras!

-Tengo que darle una lección a Kiba –dijo él, subiendo con vacilación los peldaños. Kiba se desternillaba de risa, medio tirando en el suelo.

-¡Muy bien, Shino! ¡Demuéstrale lo que vale un Aburame!

00000

Sakura contempló el pastel de fresas que Hinata acababa de ofrecerle, notando como se le llenaba la boca de saliva. Miró a Lee y quedó deslumbrada por sus ojos relampagueantes.

-¡_SU-GO-I_(7)! –exclamó, tenedor en mano. Tomó un buen pedazo y comenzó a llevárselo a la boca, pero cambió de opinión y se lo ofreció a Sakura. Ella atrapó el trozo jugoso de tarta y dio gracias al cielo extasiada cuando el maravilloso sabor de la nata, el bizcocho empapado en licor y las fresas se expandió en su boca.

-_Oishii_(8)... –murmuró. Lee probó otro pedazo y sus ojos brillaron aún más si cabía. Al terminar el pastel miró a Sakura, satisfecho, y comprobó que tenía unas miguitas y algo de nata en la comisura de la boca.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara, Lee? –preguntó ella. Él asintió, algo sonrojado.

-Estás monísima, Sakura-san –dijo, acercándose y besándola en el lugar exacto donde tenía el resto de tarta.

00000

Shikamaru salió de la casa Hyuga junto con Chôji e Ino. Notaba una sombra de enfado agitándose en su estómago.

-¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? –dijo Chôji. Ino enlazó sus brazos con los de los chicos, intentando que acelerasen el paso. Tenía los pies destrozados por los geta y quería llegar a casa lo antes posible.

-Déjale, Chôji, está triste porque su novia se ha ido.

-Estoy cabreado –replicó Shikamaru – Y tú no haces más que empeorarlo.

-No seas gruñón, acabamos de ir a una boda, se supone que es un acontecimiento alegre, ¿ne?

-Ya... –dijo él, con desgana – Bueno, os dejo solos, quiero pasarme por la oficina de la Hokage, a ver si puedo pasarme otro mes sin ninguna misión.

-El mismo vago de siempre –dijo Ino, riendo. Estrujó más el brazo de Chôji, poniendo una cara de felicidad felina – Que bien, grandullón, ahora te tengo sólo para mí...

Chôji sonrió, sonrojándose profundamente. Casi no se veían las marcas de sus mejillas.

Shikamaru decidió irse antes de que se pusieran empalagosos. Entró en la torre del Hokage, pero se marchó sin saber nada sobre las misiones, porque la Godaime no había puesto en limpio el papeleo del mes.

Regresó a casa arrastrando los geta, el enfado de antes se estaba enfriando y se le volvía tristeza. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y lanzó las sandalias de madera contra el escalón del recibidor.

De pronto notó un olor a vapor de agua y crema corporal. Avanzó por el pasillo con cuidado. El agua que había en la bañera seguía despidiendo calor, y las baldosas estaban llenas de charcos. Siguió caminando hasta el salón, y se sorprendió al ver a Temari dormida en el tatami, vestida con su albornoz y con una toalla que se le estaba empezando a caer de la cabeza, liberando a medias los cabellos rubios.

Se acercó sin saber qué hacer. Ya no estaba enfadado, pero no sabía qué decir. Tal vez lo mejor fuera disculparse, después de todo, podría haberla ido a visitar al menos un par de días.

Temari abrió los ojos y se levantó hasta quedar sentada, algo avergonzada. No tenía que haber ido a casa de Shikamaru, podía haberse bañado en el hotel, pero en medio de la borrachera le había parecido mejor ir al apartamento.

-Yo... – empezó a decir. Él la interrumpió.

-Lo siento –Temari le miró, sorprendida.

-No digas tonterías, soy yo quien lo siente. No pensaba realmente todas esas cosas, es sólo que me sienta fatal el alcohol.

-La verdad es que sí –dijo él, con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo – Mujer, debería seguir enfadado, has hecho que me sienta culpable para nada.

Temari se ruborizó un poco, pero el asombro sustituyó a la vergüenza cuando él la hizo tumbarse de nuevo.

-Podías haberte esperado para bañarte, ahora no tengo a nadie que me frote la espalda –dijo él, enterrando la cara en el cuello caliente de la kunoichi y aspirando el olor a limpio que desprendía su piel.

-Venga, tampoco necesitas un baño –dijo ella, soltándole el pelo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Creo que puedes ensuciarte un poco más...

-Si tú lo dices... ¿Y quién me va a ensuciar?

-Bueno, estaba pensando hacerlo yo misma. ¿No me ves capaz?

-No sé... Tendrías que demostrármelo.

-¿Es eso un reto?

OWARI 

Bueno, ahora si que ha terminado. Que bien, me ha costado tanto que estaba empezando a odiar este fic. Ahora, si tengo tiempo, podré empezar mi nuevo Shika/Tem, a ver si os gusta. Reviews!!!

00000000000000000

Aclaraciones :

1-_san-san-ku-do_ : es el ritual de beber tres veces sake de tres platillos diferentes, significa "tres veces-tres sorbos".

2-_omedetô gozaimasu_ : "enhorabuena" "felicidades"

3-_yukata_ : parte de arriba de los chicos.

4-_hakama_ : los pantalones.

5-_urusendayô_ : urusai significa "ruidoso", es decir, "cállate". Pues bien, este término viene a ser como "cállate de una jodida vez, cabrón de los cojones". Es muy yakuza, me encanta que Shika se ponga ordinario.

6-_kanpai_ : un brindis.

7-_sugoi_ : impresionante, increíble.

8-_oishii_ : delicioso.


End file.
